Living Dead Girl
by MightyMavrick
Summary: FINISHED! Akasha is the newest Diva to join the WWE. See how her life changes as her career takes off, she befriends Team Xtreme and falls for Jeff Hardy. Minor swearing, violence and sexual references.
1. Akasha- Living Dead Girl

Akasha- Living Dead Girl  
  
Trish went in for a count with a Lateral Press on Terri but was kicked in the side and she rolled off her. Terri was then picked up by the hair and flung across the ring. Both women were laying motionless on the mat as the newest wrestler to the WWF's music began to play. It was Rob Zombie, a song from his older album called Hellbilly Deluxe, 'Living Dead Girl'. That song her theme for good reason. Her crazy straight and wavy hair was pitch black and went down to the middle of her back with bleached ends that were then dyed bright red. Her long leather coat, leather hipster pants and black singlet made up her outfit. Her eyes were bright blue and they brought out her hair and face really well. Her skin was a very pale brown but she didn't care. Her body was rather athletic with a firm stomach and defined muscles around her hips. She had a pierced belly button that had a black stone in the banana bar. She tossed her coat to one side and walked back up the ramp, admiring the scene she had left behind her.  
  
Wrestlers gave her long looks, one especially strange stare from Mr. Perfect who just couldn't seem to understand why a woman would want to look the way she did. Hardly anyone knew her name besides Ric Flair and she liked it that way, being popular wasn't her biggest trait. She simply walked towards the parking lot to leave when Trish ran up and stopped her, "What the hell did you do that for!?" She demanded, grabbing her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere. She ripped her arm away from the Diva and shrugged her jacket back into place, "Neither of you deserved to win." "So you interfere?" Trish asked slowly, a little more curious now. She nodded her reply, "Who are you?" Trish asked, now intrigued with the girl's attitude and appearance. "My name is Akasha." She replied before she opened the door and left the arena. Trish just stared at the closed door, "Cool name." She said to herself, "Say what?" A familiar voice questioned her from behind. Trish turned to face RVD who seemed confused, "Oh nothing Rob, that new girl. Her name is Akasha." "That is a cool name. She's the one with 'Living Dead Girl' for a theme right?" Trish rolled her eyes at the man, "Yes Rob, the only new wrestler here. Or at least she was here, she just left a minute ago straight from the ring to the parking lot." RVD shrugged, "Well it's not your problem the girl won't socialize. She's not like Jazz is she? I can't stand that woman!" Trish laughed as the two headed back to the locker room area. "No she's not. She's really. intriguing."  
  
The hotel room was a warm welcome to Akasha. She threw her jacket onto the bed and went for a shower. After the water ran cold she got out of the shower and wiped all the black makeup away that had run, and her pretty pale face was back to normal. She put her hair in a plat and then looked at the re-growth in her hair. The light colour was so bright in her dark hair, she hated to be blonde and had spent hundreds of dollars on keeping it black. She had dyed it since she had been twelve and everyone had passed her for having black hair naturally despite her lighter eyebrows. She put on a long sleeved T-shirt that read 'WWF Attitude' and then went to sleep, making a mental note to dye her hair again in the morning. 


	2. Green Eyes

Green Eyes  
  
The next day was traveling time for the WWF crew and Akasha was waiting in the lobby before most of the others. She sat on a small lounge with her bag at her feet. She had a white pair of low riding cargo pants with a black singlet. Her bright red Doc Martins matched her hair and it was very shiny from the conditioner in the colour she had used that morning. Slowly but surely wrestlers were gathering in the lobby and the glances towards her weren't so long. Trish made it down to the lobby and saw Akasha sitting alone and decided to go make friends, she had always been a friendly person and Akasha really seemed to stir her curiosity. "Hi Akasha." Trish said with a smile as she sat down next to her. Akasha smiled briefly before looking back to the floor. "I like your shoes, you must too you're looking at them more then me." She heard a laugh come out from the black curtain around Akasha's face. "Shy are we?" Trish continued. Akasha shrugged and looked back at Trish again, "I just don't like people in my business I guess." She replied quietly, "Fair enough, want me to go?" Trish asked. Akasha shook her head, "I do need some friends around here if I plan to make it through this career." Trish nodded, "Well how about we start all over again. I'm Trish Stratus and you're?" Trish extended her hand and Akasha shook it, "I'm Akasha Miller."  
  
The two made idle chit chat but Akasha still seemed too shy for her own good. They got onto a bus where they were heading to a city less then a day's bus ride away for some training before the next RAW. Akasha had been signed to exclusive RAW with Ric Flair, after her many years of tryouts and touring wrestling circuits with the less well known companies. Her talent was apparent and her previous employer sent a tape of some of her matches to the WWF who offered to see her. She had waited nearly two months before she heard back from the Federation and it was worth the wait when they offered her a full time twelve month contract.  
  
When Akasha signed the contract she had made a promise to herself that she would focus only on her new wrestling career and nothing else, no relationships especially. She had a tendency to date men who wouldn't treat her right and the last thing she wanted was for heaps more people to know about it. She had tuned out for most of Trish's conversation, Trish didn't seem to have a lot in common with Akasha, the woman had an affair with the big man himself so that really detracted from her feelings towards Trish. She just nodded and said 'yes' throughout most of Trish's conversation. "You're not listening to me are you?" Trish asked with a small laugh. Akasha's face turned a light shade of pink with embarrassment, "I didn't mean to be rude." She said quietly. Trish shook her head, "It's ok, I'm pretty sure you have a lot more important things to think about then this sort of talk." Akasha thought she was being sarcastic and she looked at Trish with a guilty look, "I'm serious. Don't worry about it." Trish reassured her. Akasha nodded a 'thank you' and Trish stopped talking for the last few hours of the trip, to Akasha anyway.  
  
A green pair of eyes scanned the bus from their near front seat. Peeking over the back of his chair, Jeff Hardy was bored as hell and sick of looking at his brother border line make out with Lita next to him. He caught a quick glimpse of black and red and his eyes darted back to the shiny curtain a few seats behind his own. For a moment he thought he had seen Tazz's towel on his head but quickly realized it was someone's really well looked after and cool looking hair. 'Who in this Federation had black and red hair?' He asked himself, quickly making not of his own hair colour with a quiet laugh. He had lost track of his crazy hair's colour in recent weeks with all the matches and little spare time he had. Lita had performed the honor of his new green hairstyle and two ponytails hung out of a hat either side of his head.  
  
Feeling that someone was staring at her Akasha slowly raised her head and locked eyes with Jeff's. He pulled back from his chair wondering how had she known he was looking at her. Blood rushed to his face with embarrassment but he continued to look at her. She was staring back and a moment was taken to study each other's faces. Unlike Jeff who didn't know who she was besides 'the new wrestler' Akasha had a very good idea that she was staring at Jeff Hardy, part of her favorite Tag Team. She had never seen him that close and just as he had with her hair, she admired his. Jeff smiled in half embarrassment but Akasha smiled back. He turned back around and stared out the front windshield, trying to ignore Matt and Lita next to him.  
  
Akasha went back to staring at the floor to avoid her nausea from the long bus ride. She was first to escape the cramped bus as it pulled into their new hotel. She bent over and breathed in a few deep breaths of both relief, and trying to keep her lunch down. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she shot upright to face Jeff, "You alright?" He asked, sweet southern accent immediately catching her attention. He pulled his hand off her shoulder and he was staring at, by Akasha standards a more pale than usual face. She nodded, "Yeah. Just getting over being bus sick." She realized her accent was just like his and laughed to herself for not realizing, seeing as though she was raised in North Carolina herself. He nodded in sympathy, "Jeff Hardy." He introduced, reaching out his hand. Akasha shook it, "Akasha Miller." She replied. "Cool name." He said with a smile. She shrugged, "I'm named after the Queen Of All Vampires." She said with a sarcastic laugh, "So long as you don't vant to suck my blood." He said the last bit in a classic vampire accent. She laughed at the remark even though she had heard it a million times before. 


	3. Another High Flyer

Another High Flyer  
  
After two days of rest the wrestlers were supposed to train. Some didn't as they had gone to some other place but most headed to one large gym in town. As everyone got out of their cars and taxi's people gathered and started making noise for all the different wrestlers. Most of the wrestlers just waved and went inside, one of them being Akasha. The Hardy Boyz and Lita were swamped with fans, nothing unusual for the dare devil trio. Once finally inside everybody spread out and found something to do, whether it be wrestling or lifting weights. Akasha wanted to wrestle with the others but she wasn't dying to show everyone her own bag of tricks.  
  
Most just worked out for a good hour, a few had some fun in the ring that had been set up. Akasha took a break from her chin ups and bench pressing and went towards the ring where Edge and Jeff were wrestling. There were lots of others around and they had formed one huge Tag Team Match including Matt, Lita, Bubba Ray, Bradshaw and Stone Cold. All the others went about their business but Akasha stood at ring side, staring at the match and watching the moves Edge and Jeff were performing, "Join in!" Jeff called after tagging in Lita to take on Edge. Everyone looked to Akasha who shook her head, "Nah, I'm right." She replied, feeling nervous and under pressure to perform when her arms felt like jelly from everything else she had been doing. "Come on, lets see what the new 'Diva' has to offer." Bubba Ray said mockingly, but with a joking look on his face. Edge offered his hand to tag her in to face Lita. Akasha shrugged, climbed up onto the apron and tagged his hand.  
  
She went under the ropes to get into the ring and avoided Lita's punch by ducking. The match quickly turned into a two man or rather woman match. Lita knocked Akasha down and climbed to the top turnbuckle, now knowing that Akasha had plenty of skill to handle her Hurricarana. She waited until Akasha had staggered up before she leapt at her. She landed perfectly on Akasha's shoulders and went to swing down but Akasha pulled her back up and Power Slammed her to the mat. A gasp escaped the audience and the wind was knocked out of Lita as Akasha leapt straight up, Van Dam style to the top turnbuckle and waited until Lita got up before landing a Corkscrew Moonsault on her. Both women sprawled out on the mat and caught their breath while the rest of them stood in silence. Soon Lita began to laugh in shock at Akasha's abilities for a Rookie. Akasha began to laugh as well, in relief that she hadn't hurt Lita. Everyone watched in awe as the two got up and shook hands, "Ok, I give in! Who wants to fight this chick next?" Lita asked with a chuckle. Akasha held back a smile as everyone shook their heads, "Akasha wins then." Lita said, raising her hand into the air. Everyone cheered as both got out of the ring.  
  
After a few congratulations Akasha left the area and another match started. "That's a hell of a risky move." Jeff said to Akasha as he jogged up to her side. Akasha shrugged and wiped her arms free of sweat with a towel, "Never stops you." She replied. Jeff nodded in agreement, "True but I'm the only guy who's crazy enough to do those kinds of moves." Akasha shook her head, "Not any more, now you have another person who loves to do them. Not to mention specializes in them. Your signature move is the Swanton Bomb, I can do it along with all kinds of Moonsaults, Lionsaults, Hurricaranas and even manage a Shooting Star Press. I'm surprised I got signed to RAW, I mean there's no one on Smack Down who does those moves but at least three on RAW." Jeff nodded and smiled, "Welcome to the Official world of Xtreme wrestling." "Thanks. I just hope I don't break my neck in the next few months." 


	4. Stratusfaction Denied

Stratusfaction Denied  
  
After seeing what Akasha could do, word spread quickly of the new crazy girl. Even Ric Flair asked her about it because no high flying tricks were in her resume tape. She said she wanted to wait until she was in the Federation before she showed what she really loved to do. He couldn't wait to rub it in McMahon's face that he had another Xtreme wrestler on RAW. Akasha was flattered but told him she didn't want to be an object to be bragged over. He understood that and apologized but said he hoped she'd do her great moves in the ring in her match that coming RAW. She agreed and watched the rest of their time off fly by. Training and getting to know everyone better, especially Lita.  
  
Akasha's music began to play in the arena. Smoke billowed up like it did with Edge and she walked out behind it, spotlight on her from the front to make a silhouette of her before she walked through the wall of smoke. "Now I wanna know who this girl is!" King's voice sounded, excited yet skeptical. "I hope she's not like Jazz! I mean one mean girl is enough!" Akasha got into the ring and listened to the cheers even though nobody really knew her. They were going to know who 'Living Dead Girl' was after tonight though. Trish Stratus's music came on and the crowd went wild. Both girl's were wearing long coats, only Trish's had '100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed' on the back and wasn't leather like Akasha's. Trish also had sparkly green pants on and a matching top. Both women took their coats off at the same time, followed by Trish's hat. The singlet and leather pants was working well for Akasha. She felt comfortable in them and the sports top underneath kept unneeded surprises with her moves.  
  
The bell rang and Trish went for Akasha, retribution wanted for the previous RAW. Trish threw Akasha forward and she bounced off the rope and Trish got in a Clothesline. She grabbed Akasha's hair and dragged her up. Akasha got her elbow into Trish's stomach a few times before Trish let go of her hair. The next thing Akasha knew, Terri was kicking her in the back. 'Shit!' She thought to herself as she fell to the mat and was pounded on by both women. The Ref grabbed Terri and told her to leave. Trish got the cover but the Ref wasn't there. By the time he got there he only managed a one count before Akasha kicked out. Trish grabbed her by her hair again but Akasha knocked her hands away and began punching her towards one corner. Once there the Ref started yelling at Akasha to get out of the corner so she pulled Trish out to Irish Whip her to the other corner but Trish countered and flung her forward instead. Akasha ran forward and, knowing that Trish was right behind her to smash her into the turnbuckles. She made a quick decision. Once she got to the corner, she pushed off the top turnbuckle and leapt out and Trish had to duck under her legs. Trish smashed into the turnbuckles and fell onto her back. Akasha leapt onto the top turnbuckle and waited until Trish got up before laying a Corkscrew Moonsault onto her. Trish smashed to the mat and Akasha rolled over her properly to get the count on her. She got the three count and the crowd went wild.  
  
The looks that people gave her were getting annoying. Sure, no woman in the Federation did Corkscrew Moonsaults. Hell, Hurricaranas were the best move from a woman in the Federation but not anymore. The good thing was the looks were followed with appreciative smiles, knowing that it takes a lot not to mess up those kinds of moves. Akasha once again headed for the back of the arena, wanting to get out. "Hey Akasha!" Lita called as she jogged up to her. "Hey Lita." She replied while putting her jumper on, "I was hoping you wanted to come out tonight." Akasha shook her head, "No thanks." Lita looked disappointed with her answer, "Oh, why not?" "I'm not really a people person. I enjoy getting drunk on my own." Lita laughed, "Don't we all? Come on Akasha, make some friends! It'll be real fun!" Akasha looked at Lita's face, she was jumping with anticipation of her answer. When it didn't come Lita playfully grabbed both of Akasha's shoulders, "Please!!!" She pleaded. Akasha finally burst out laughing and nodded, "Ok, ok! Just so you don't get on your knees." Lita smiled at her victory, "How'd you know I was going to do that next?" 


	5. Looking Cozy

Looking Cozy  
  
Lita and Akasha met up with The Dudley Boyz and Stacey Keibler, Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz. Greeted with smiles, all of them got into their own and rented cars and drove to a particular club that was just for them for that night. Akasha hitched a ride with Matt, Jeff and Lita. She had planned to keep to herself but it was over an hour's drive into and across the city and she was sitting in the back with Jeff so soon enough the two were talking about all sorts of things from the crazy moves they do to about themselves. Towards the end of the trip Matt and Lita were joining in, giving bio's on themselves at Akasha's request. "Enough about us, what about you?" Lita asked, turning around a bit in her seat to face Akasha. She shrugged, "What's to know. Just a normal girl with a dream and a death wish." That got a laugh out of all of them. They were all the same. Every single one had chased their dream for a number of years, not to mentioned had death wishes. "So how old are you? Twenty-four, twenty-five?" Lita continued with the questions, "Twenty-two actually." "And you did independent wrestling since when?" Matt asked, "Since I was sixteen." Akasha replied, "What did your parents think?" He continued, "To be honest, my parents couldn't wait to get rid of me." "That's pretty harsh." Jeff said. Akasha shrugged, "I'm just glad they won't be seeing a cent of my pay." Akasha seemed pretty casual about the situation but Lita left the subject alone anyway. "So what are you planning to drink?" Lita asked with a laugh on the end, "Whatever I can get my hands on." Akasha replied, "What about you?" "Same." Lita replied. "Well it'll be everything in the bar considering that we're on the house all night." Matt added in. "Good thing." Jeff said.  
  
Everyone had a great night and morning. A lot of other Superstars joined them during the night, many from Smack Down. Lita was plastered, Akasha had drank just as much but it seemed she handled her liquor a lot better then Lita. "You're not going to throw up in the car are you?" Matt asked as they all walked out the front door at about 4:30am. She shook her head, "I won't." She seemed to be alright never the less, just a little wobbly. "Hey guys, mind if I tag along? Edge is taking a taxi back to the hotel and I can't stand taxis!" Christian jogged towards the two as he asked his question. "Sure, no problem man. There's room for one more." Matt replied, "I'm designated driver so. no taxis here." He added in with a grumbled. Christian nodded, "I'm not a big drinker myself." He replied with a grin, "Sure Christian." Matt replied sarcastically, "Where's Jeff and Akasha?" Lita asked, stopping and looking around. "They said they'd be out in a minute." Matt replied, "They seemed pretty cozy in there." Christian said with a grin. "So did you and Stacey." Lita shot back. Christian stopped dead in his tracks, "I'm kidding." Lita quickly replied as she rolled her eyes at him. He had been right though, Akasha and Jeff had spent most of the night around each other. "See ya later Akasha, Jeff." Stacey said as the last of them walked outside. Her and D-Von headed for his rented car. Akasha and Jeff waved and then headed over to the others who had just made it to the car. "Thought we'd lost you two." Matt said as he opened the back door and Lita got in and over to the other side. "You want me in the front or back?" Christian asked Jeff, "Wherever you want man." Jeff replied. Christian eagerly got into the front seat, "After you." Jeff said to Akasha, she smiled and got into the middle seat. Jeff sat next to her and closed the door.  
  
Matt headed for their hotel which was about ten minutes away, unfortunately there was a major traffic jam because of a car accident. There were people all over the side walk and street so Matt wound up his window, "What you do that for?" Lita groaned, enjoying the crisp air that was blowing onto her face in the back. "Remember the last time I left the window down in a traffic jam?" He asked, turning around a bit to her. "What?" Akasha asked curiously, "We were swamped by fans." Jeff answered, "These are tinted right?" Christian asked, pressing his face against it. "Yes they are." Matt replied with a laugh, imagining what his face must have looked like on the other side of the glass, "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for ages." Christian grumbled, loud enough for all to hear. "Can I borrow your jumper?" Lita asked pointing to the green wool jumper across Akasha's lap, "Sure." Akasha replied, handing it to her. She balled it up and pressed it against the window and fell asleep. Akasha sighed at Lita, "What?" Jeff asked her quietly, "I planned on using that as a pillow." She replied with a slight laugh. There was a silence in the back before she continued, "Don't move Jeff." She said, "Huh, why?" He asked. Akasha didn't answer and placed her head on his shoulder. "Cause I still need a pillow." She replied, closing her eyes. 


	6. No Tan... Who Cares?

No Tan. Who Cares?  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and they had moved about ten feet and still at least twenty feet away from the accident. Matt and Christian had resulted to playing eye spy, but with women. "I spy with my little eye a blonde chick with real great legs." Christian said. Matt scoped the area, "That one over there." He pointed to a particular woman a bit ahead, on the side walk. "Damn, you're good at this." Christian said with a loud laugh. "Shhh, they're all asleep back there." Matt quickly shut him up. Christian turned to look at the back seat. Lita hadn't moved and over time Jeff had wrapped his arm around Akasha and she was leaning on him, his head on top of hers. "Told you that those two are pretty cozy." He said, turning back around to face Matt. Matt looked at them in the rear view mirror, "They have a lot in common." Christian added. Matt nodded, "Yeah, both got death wishes." Christian nodded in agreement, "Yep. I mean, did you see that move she pulled earlier on Trish. Trish didn't know what hit her." Matt nodded, "I say we all go to the pool tomorrow and have some fun with the diving boards. I wanna see Lita land a Swanton Bomb off one." "And see her in a bikini." Christian muttered. Matt smiled, "I spy with my little eye."  
  
"Jeff." Matt whispered harshly to his brother after helping Lita out of the car and walking her to a seat near by. Jeff's head pulled up and he quickly realized his current situation, "Comfy?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. Jeff scowled before Matt handed him the keys. "Lock the car when you're done." He paused, "I have to take Lita to her room before she falls asleep on the bench." Matt turned and left and Jeff gently lifted his arm up, waking Akasha. She pulled herself up straight rather quickly. "Sorry." She said, "How long was I asleep?" She grabbed her jumper from next to her and then looked back to him for his answer, "Dunno, I feel asleep too." Akasha forced the smile from her lips. "You have a dead arm?" She asked jokingly instead of blushing. Jeff rolled his shoulder around, "Nope." He got out of the car and Akasha followed. "Thanks for taking me out. I'm glad I came now." Akasha told him. Jeff smiled, closed the door and then locked it. "Good, I heard Lita actually begged for you to come." "I'm not a people person." She replied. He nodded, "I know what you mean. But still, you had fun right?" Akasha nodded with enthusiasm. "Good to hear. Hope you plan to come out with us more often." Akasha nodded, "Sure. You guys are fun." The two walked inside and took an elevator up to their floor. The door opened and they walked out of the elevator. Akasha dug into her pocket for her room key. "Four fifty-eight." She said to herself, looking around the room numbers. "That's across the hall from us. with Lita." Akasha smiled, "Cool." They walked down the hall and eventually came across their rooms. "Bye Jeff." She said before going into her room. "Bye." He replied before she closed the door. He went into his own room and fell flat onto his face on his bed.  
  
"Pretty hot for a chick with no tan." Matt said out of the darkness, "Shut up Matt." Jeff mumbled through his pillow. "I'm just saying it like it is bro', she looks a bit like Lita. By the way, me and Christian plan to have some fun at the pool tomorrow. You have to get Akasha to come." Jeff pulled his face out of his pillow. "It's Christian and I Matt. And why? So you can see her in a bikini?" Matt laughed out once, "Nah man, I want to see what moves she does of a diving board. The bikini thing is for your own benefit." Jeff shook his head at the darkness and fell back into his pillow. "Have I mentioned, shut up Matt?" He muffled through his pillow. Matt didn't bother answering his brother and went to sleep. 


	7. Double Swantons

Double Swantons  
  
Akasha and Lita woke up at the same moment, when someone pounded on their door. "This better be good!" Lita yelled at the door. "It is." Jeff replied, "What time is it?" Lita shouted to him, too lazy to turn to the clock next to her. "Eleven in the morning." Was his reply. Jeff heard both woman mumble bloody murder and soon Lita was answering the door in a baggy shirt and small shorts, "Yes Jeff?" She asked while brushing her hair. "Matt and some others are all going down to the pool. He wants you both to come with us." Lita nodded, "Give us ten minutes." She turned to face Akasha who walked towards the door. She looked just as tired as Lita. Lita turned back to Jeff, she realized he was already in board shorts with a towel strung over his shoulder. "Better make it fifteen." She told him. He smiled and Lita closed the door and turned to Akasha, "Got any swimming gear girl?" She asked, rummaging through her bag. "Only boardies." Akasha replied after looking through her own bag. "Here." Lita tossed her one of her sets of bikinis. "Got any one piece outfits Lita?" Akasha asked skeptically, holding the small black pieces of material up. "Nope." Lita replied. She saw Akasha's frowning face and snatched the bikini away from her, "Fine. Try these ones on. I got them a couple of days ago, only to find out that the top half was too small for anything but a photo shoot."  
  
Akasha tied up the orange top with extreme determination, no way she was falling out of it. She pulled her black board shorts over the thong and then she platted her hair. She walked out of the bathroom to grab her slip on shoes and towel. When she got out Lita was ready herself. She wasn't wearing board shorts but the bottom half wasn't a thong. Lita wrapped her Hardy Boyz Beach Towel around her waist and grabbed her sun glasses. "Shall we?" Akasha asked, opening the door. Lita nodded and the two walked out. In the elevator Lita finally piped up, "You can keep those if you want. Seem to fit you fine." Akasha nodded, it fit perfectly. "Thanks." She replied. Lita nodded as the doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. They headed down a flight of stairs towards the pool that had been reserved for the wrestlers that day.  
  
Lita opened the pool gate, there were other people hanging off the fence who had the decency to watch and not bother. Edge was on the diving board at the deep end, "Swanton!" Matt called from the shallow end. "Bull shit!" Edge yelled back to him before bombing into the pool. The water washed over both women's feet, "Thanks Edge." Lita said after he surfaced, "Glad to help." He replied with his usual cheesy smile. The two walked to the sunning chairs at the shallow end and threw their towels onto them. "Gonna try a Swanton today Lita?" Matt asked casually as he kissed her on the cheek. "I guess, when I finally get into the pool." She replied. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'll help with that." He said before pulling himself and her into the pool. Stacey, who was laying in another sunning chair laughed at the two. The Dudley Boyz were now bombing into the pool, the wave of water swamping everyone else. "You don't hang around with the guys from Smack Down a lot do you?" Akasha asked Stacey. She shrugged, "I guess not, I mean Edge, Christian and D-Von are all on Smack Down too, but this is my circle of friends." She smiled as she answered and Akasha nodded in agreement, "Drinks for all." Jeff called as he and Christian returned to the pool with a tray of soft drinks and a jug of water. Everyone swam over and grabbed a glass of something in particular. "Mind if I join you?" Trish asked as she opened the gate and walked towards them all. "Be my guest." Edge replied. She grabbed herself a glass of water before she took her towel off from around her waist. She tossed it over a chair and dove into the pool.  
  
"I'll give you ten bucks if you can Spear me off the diving board without bouncing me off first." Edge dared Matt as he got out of the pool, "You're on." Matt replied, swimming over and getting out. Everyone watched as Edge walked to the end of the diving board, 'Thank god the pool is huge.' Akasha though to herself, imaging them trying to do it in a smaller pool. She still hadn't got into the pool and had watched Lita come real close to landing a Swanton Bomb, she would have if Trish hadn't made her laugh. Matt got onto the board and leapt out. Edge bounced up and as he did Matt smacked straight into him and knocked him with a Spear, a loud crack of water against skin made everyone cringe. "That's gotta hurt." Trish said biting her lip. The two surfaced and began laughing, "Hand over the cash." Matt joked, "I don't have it on me." Edge teased, "Hey Akasha. You gonna show us how to Swanton or what?" Matt asked, changing the subject but as he began to splash water at Edge. "I think Jeff is the master in that department." She replied. "Come on!" Matt called before being dunked under water by Edge, determined to make him stop. "Yeah." Jeff added. "Both of you get up there and do it." Lita said, settling the dispute. Cheers of encouragement followed and finally Akasha got up and walked around the pool to the diving board. Jeff, by then had reached the other diving board next to it and both climbed up, "Do it together!" Christian called. "We're gonna get some serious height off these boards." Jeff said, looking to Akasha. She nodded, "Sure are. Gonna hurt when we land." Jeff nodded, "Guns up." He said holding his hands up in the famous Hardy Guns. They walked to the end and pushed off. They did it exactly the same, turned the same time and hit the water the same time. The cheers could be heard from under the water as both regained their bearings. They swam back up and looked around, "God damn that hurt!" Akasha shouted before swimming towards the shallow end. 


	8. Tables Match

Tables Match  
  
The following RAW Akasha had been backstage and overheard a conversation between RVD and Booker T. Both had ego issues and Booker was raving on about how he should be on Smack Down instead of RAW. Rob was just nodding his head in agreement, "You're extreme Rob! Would you put Flair through a table if you had the chance? If I had a chance I'd smack Ric Flair out with a chair! Can you dig that sucka!?" Akasha walked towards them shaking her head, "Booker, have you ever used a chair against someone?" Both stopped talking and turned to face Akasha in her long leather jacket, "What's it to you?" Booker demanded, "I don't know. Just that you've probably never been in a match with chairs or tables. You couldn't land a chair shot if you tried! You can't even land a Spinaroony!" Akasha replied. The crowd went off their nut at the remark, "You know what. sucka! I will show you what a Tables Match is, tonight!" By this time Rob had had enough of keeping quiet and found his moment to pipe in, "Or better yet, make it a Six Man Tag Match. Booker and 'Rob Van Dam'." He added in his little hand action with his name, as usual, "We'll find someone who has been in a tables match too. Then you can get a couple of guys together and we'll see who can use tables. What do you say to that?" Rob finished off. Booker nodded in pre- match defeat and Akasha shrugged it off, "You're on." She simply said before she walked off. A few minutes later Booker T's music was playing in the arena.  
  
Once Rob had made is entrance and been introduced the streaming pyrotechnics signaled Bubba Ray Dudley's entrance. The Hardcore Champion started pulling out tables and all three set up two outside the ring and another in the ring. Smoke filled the stage and Akasha's music came on. She walked out and was greeted with many new fans of the dare devil. She waited at the top of the ramp and, as usual Booker T had something to say, "What's wrong? Got no partners sucka! Can't come down to the ring for fear of your Rookie butt!?" Akasha smiled as the Hardy Boyz music came on and the crowd went ballistic. Booker was quickly silenced as Matt and Jeff came out, throwing their Guns to the roaring crowd. The three gathered at the top of the stage, "Ready to take these guys down and show them what Xtreme is?" Jeff asked his Tag partners, "Guns up." Akasha replied, just as he had at the pool. Matt nodded to both of them and they all sprinted down to the ring.  
  
The bell sounded and the Ref was having a hard time trying to get just two people in the ring. Matt was on Bubba, Jeff on RVD and Akasha was knocking Booker around the ring. Finally the Ref got everyone out of the ring except Akasha and Booker and the match continued on with Akasha showing no fear at all towards Booker. Akasha was flung into the corner and Booker slammed into her. The wind knocked out of her, she slid down the turnbuckles. Booker grabbed her by her hair and tagged in Bubba Ray. Both men pushed Akasha against the ropes and went for a Double Clothesline but Akasha ducked their linked arms and leapt over the table to tag in Matt. Both Akasha and Matt picked up the table and ran straight forward, smashing both Bubba and Booker over the top rope. The Ref shoved Akasha out of the ring as RVD jumped into the ring and Matt and RVD started to beat on each other. Bubba got back onto the apron and officially tagged in Rob. Rob kicked the table out of the way and threw Matt forward, he bounced off the ropes and Rob Clotheslined him. Rob jumped up onto the top turnbuckle for a Five Star Frog Splash but Akasha ran over to him and pulled his leg out from under him. He fell to the side and hit the padded floor as Matt tagged in Jeff. Jeff immediately ran over and leapt over the rope, smacking Rob down again as he tried to get up.  
  
Rob gained the upper hand on Jeff in their fight outside the ring and Rob threw Jeff into the stairs next to Matt and Akasha and then dragged him back into the ring. "Come on Jeff!" Matt yelled in encouragement to his brother. The crowd was certainly going for the Hardy Boyz and Akasha as Jeff got the advantage over Rob and the crowd grew more anxious to see some high risk moves. Jeff got Rob down with the Twist Of Fate and began to set up the table. Once done Jeff grabbed Rob and pulled him onto the table before heading towards the turnbuckles. Bubba and Booker weren't having a bar of it and went for Jeff, knocking him off the turnbuckle, smashing him into the barrier. At the same time Matt and Akasha leapt into the ring, Double Clotheslining Bubba then throwing him forward with enough force that he went over the top rope at the other side of the ring and smashed through the tables there, taking him out of the equation. By this time Rob had got back up and had rolled out of the ring only to be ambushed by Jeff. Matt threw Booker into the corner and got down on his hands and knees and called out to Akasha, "Poetry In Motion!" Akasha smiled with delight and took a running leap off Matt's back and smashed into Booker, sacrificing herself in the process on her landing but Booker crumbled to the mat. By this time the Ref had counted to eight because of Jeff and Rob being outside the ring. The two finally got back into the ring and Jeff smashed Rob's face into the table. Matt rolled him onto the table and the crowd called for a Swanton Bomb as Jeff climbed the turnbuckles. As Akasha looked up from her spot on the mat she saw Jeff leap out for a Swanton Bomb and with a loud 'thwack' the table snapped in half with Rob on it and slowly Jeff rolled off and got a rather lazy cover on Rob. The Ref counted to three and The Hardy Boyz and Akasha were declared the winners. Matt and Akasha helped the hurt Jeff up and all of them left the ring together. Before they walked behind the curtain they stopped and acknowledged the fan's standing ovation. 


	9. Two Skittle Heads

Two Skittle Heads  
  
Later that night Lita and Akasha were in the same hotel room again and were becoming really great friends. The fact that both were high flyers was something they could both relate to. Besides having a lot of other things in common, music, movies and men all seemed to bring their friendship together, "What are you doing?" Lita asked after walking past the bathroom in their hotel room and quickly doubling back, "What does it look like?" Akasha asked, looking at her via the mirror, "It looks like you're dying your hair black." Lita stated. Akasha nodded, "Problem?" She asked, stopping and turning to face Lita, "No, of course not. I just never expected you not to have natural black hair that's all." "No one ever does. It suits me real well and plus I hate being stereotyped because of my natural hair colour." Akasha replied with a little laugh. Lita looked hard at Akasha, "What is your natural hair colour?" "I'm a blonde." Akasha muttered. Lita laughed, "Oh my god." She muffled between laughing, "Thanks Lita, really appreciate it." Akasha said sarcastically. Lita stopped laughing, "Sorry, I thought you'd be a red head before a blonde." "You can't talk." Akasha quickly replied with a satisfied smile. Lita's smile grew back, "I know, I'm not a natural red head. I shouldn't diss! Anyway you better hurry up and do that cause we're going to Matt and Jeff's room in a bit to watch movies with them and Edge." "Thanks for the two minute warning." Akasha muttered before turning back to finish her hair.  
  
"Have I mentioned that your match with the Boyz was incredible?" Lita asked as she rummaged through her bag for something to wear. "You have now." Akasha replied, looking for clothes herself. "It was so cool that you and Matt did Poetry In Motion! I mean that's a Hardy Boyz thing and pretty hard to land so he has to trust you." Akasha stopped and looked to Lita from across the room, "Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked skeptically before pulling out a pair of cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Just that Matt seems to trust you and because of that match you now have a loyal fan base. The crowd went nuts for about five minutes. The replays were by the hundred." Lita said as she threw her top off and put another, bigger one on. "It was a good match, but it didn't show any of the real high flying moves I want to do." Akasha told her. Lita left her cargo pants on and then found herself a brush. "Such as?" She asked while Akasha got changed. "Stuff like Moonsaults off the top of a cage. Leaping from ladders through tables, Hurricaranas off of ladders." "I've done that." Lita said with a proud look on her face. "I know, I saw that match. It was the greatest." Akasha replied, remembering when she had seen that match. Lita grabbed a bunch of extra pillows and they walked out of the room and to the stairs, "How far up are they?" Akasha asked, seeing all the stairs her stiff body didn't want to climb, "Just one floor." Lita replied. Akasha breathed a sigh of relief and they climbed the stairs and soon came across Edge walking down the hall from the other direction, "Hello ladies." He said in his most gentlemanly voice he could manage. Both smiled and they met in the middle of the hall, at Matt and Jeff's room.  
  
Matt opened the door and welcome them all in. He kissed Lita briefly before everyone made themselves at home on the two beds and floor, "What's there to watch?" Lita asked while throwing her pillows and a blanket onto the floor between the two double beds. She laid down on her stomach and Matt soon laid down next to her. "There's Jurassic Park 3, Scary Movie 2, The Fast And The Furious, Oceans 11, All The Pretty Horses or Atlantis." Jeff read out from the card, holding the remote ready to make a selection. "I've seen Jurassic Park 3." Edge said as he laid himself across Matt's bed. "Same." Added Lita. "Fast And The Furious is really good." Akasha said as she sat down on the floor at the end of Jeff's bed, "Yeah?" Lita asked, "Cars! My other passion." Akasha said with a laugh, "Isn't that fag Paul Walker in that?" Matt asked. Lita slapped him on the shoulder. "He is not a fag!" She said harshly. "How about Ocean's 11?" Jeff asked, changing the subject, "Sounds good." Edge said, "I'm all for that one." Matt told Jeff, "It's sounds cool." Lita added in, "Akasha?" Jeff asked. "There's too many numbers Jeff! Just put the movie on." "Ok then." Jeff laughed at her remark as he pushed the necessary buttons to bring on the movie, "You sure you're comfortable there?" Matt asked Akasha. She nodded, "I'm fine, thanks." "There's room up here for you." Jeff told her. Akasha saw the space next to Jeff and debated it in her head, looked more comfortable then her current position. Akasha saw the big grin on Lita's face. She narrowed her eyes on her and Lita just signaled with her eyes for her to get up there, "Ok." Akasha said casually, grabbing her pillow and stood up, walked up onto the bed and then laid down on her stomach next to Jeff.  
  
After the movie finished Lita sat up, "Pick another one, I'll raid the mini bar." Jeff nodded and grabbed the card and put it in front of himself and Akasha, "What do you reckon?" He asked her curiously. She looked at the card then back to him. "How about Scary Movie 2?" She asked everyone, "Sounds great!" They head Lita's reply from across the room, "Cool, put it on." Matt added in. Jeff put the movie on and Lita rushed back with a arm full of chocolates and drinks. "Who wants the Skittles?" She asked everyone, "Me!" Both Akasha and Jeff said at the same time. Everyone turned to look at them. They themselves turned and looked at each other, "Seems we have two Skittle Heads." Edge said with a laugh. Everyone joined in and laughed as Lita tossed the packet to both of them. Akasha caught it and they eagerly emptied it onto the bed a bit in front of them and started to eat them, one by one. 


	10. Lost But Soon Found

Lost But Soon Found  
  
After laughing until their sides hurt and then watching all the other movies including Atlantis, Edge looked to the clock beside Matt's bed, "It's four thirty." He said sleepily, "Jesus." Matt muttered with care as Lita was asleep against him, "I'm so damn stiff." Jeff mumbled as he shifted his body around, "I think all three of us are Jeff." Akasha groaned, looking very tired, "I say we sleep here 'Kasha." Lita piped up to Akasha, "I've gotta be going guys. See ya' all tomorrow... afternoon" Edge said with an unenthusiastic laugh, getting up, "Thanks for a cool night." He added in. Everyone waved lazily to him and he closed the door behind him, "I'm gonna go." Akasha said sitting up. She shuffled off the end of the bed because Matt and Lita were on the floor, "I'm not going anywhere." Lita said, still laying her head on Matt's back, "Fine, see you later." Akasha said before waving goodbye to Matt and Jeff and heading to the door, "Wait a second. Lita I need the key." Akasha said, moving back towards Lita. Lita's head snapped up from the pillow, "That key would be on the bed side table." Akasha looked to the bare bedside table next to her, "In our room." Lita finished her sentence off. Akasha groaned but Matt and Jeff laughed at them, "Make yourself at home." Matt said, still chuckling. Akasha fell forward and onto Matt's bed, "Do I have a choice?" She asked herself out loud which made them all laugh, "You can sleep there." Matt told her before making himself more comfortable and going to sleep on the floor with Lita. Akasha shuffled up and slid herself under the covers and went to sleep, reluctantly.  
  
In the morning Akasha, before everyone else woke up and went hastily downstairs to get the spare room key for her and Lita's room. She got the original key and slid it under Matt and Jeff's room door for Lita to find when she awoke. Akasha fell back asleep on her own bed and woke up at about 1:00pm. Lita wasn't in the room when she woke up. She wouldn't have been surprised if she was still asleep on the floor in Matt and Jeff's room. She put on some new clothes, shorts and a singlet. She made sure she grabbed her key and went for a walk, trying not to look sore and tired. She headed downstairs, just to see if they were all at the pool instead of just pounding on their door. Some wrestlers and public were there but not who she was looking for. Next she looked for them in the gym, no success there either. She got side tracked a moment by Edge and Christian who tried to egg her into a match between her and Big Show, just to see if she could avoid him. Even though she knew Big Show would be fun to try and Moonsault she still wanted to find Lita and, or the Hardyz. She finally headed back into the hotel and headed towards Matt and Jeff's room. She got out of the elevator and walked down the hall. Sure enough she saw Lita come out of Matt and Jeff's room with her pillows in hand, "Thought I'd lost you for a minute there." Akasha said, jogging up and taking some pillows off her, "Nope, only woke up about an hour ago, Jeff woke us up when he left." "Only an hour ago, and Jeff not in sight." Akasha questioned, raising an eyebrow in a playful manner, "Very funny." Lita said with a scowl. The two went back to their own room and packed to go to another place, another arena and yet another RAW. 


	11. Self Sacrifice

Self Sacrifice  
  
The Hardy Boyz' match had been on for less then a minute before Brock Lesnar was beating the shit out of them once again. Unfortunately for Matt and Jeff the match was scheduled and Brock and his Tag Team partner, Raven were making sure Matt and Jeff weren't going to win. Lita and Akasha watched nervously from backstage. Lita jumped with every harsh bump Matt and Jeff took. Each time they got the wind knocked out of them Akasha's anger grew. An unfair match up for sure and she wasn't going to be back stage for much longer if things kept up. She watched Jeff, literally flung across the ring, smashing through the ropes and slamming into the base of the ramp. Akasha snapped, grabbed the steel chair next to her and sprinted towards the ring. "Akasha!" Lita shouted as she ran off, "Ah, god damn it 'Kasha! Wait up!" Lita shouted as she grabbed her own chair and ran after her.  
  
Lita caught up to Akasha just before she burst through the curtain. The crowd didn't see the two women straight away but once they did, every single one was on their feet. Akasha was slightly in front of Lita, chair in hand and ready to smack someone in the head. Raven was after Jeff who was almost unconscious at the bottom of the ramp. Akasha leapt over Jeff, smacking Raven right between the eyes with the chair. He stumbled back and hit the apron before toppling to the ground in pain. Akasha smacked it into him again and again, each time the crowd cheering louder and louder. None of them knew she wasn't supposed to be out there, none would have cared. Lita ran to the other side of Raven and both began to hit him hard with chairs and feet. King and J.R were astonished, "I have never seen Lita snap like this before!" J.R shouted to King, "Well I guess Brock pulled both Diva's last nerve for picking on people smaller then him." Matt tried to stop the enraged Brock but it was no use, he was flung aside and Brock made it to the edge of the ring where he reached out and reefed Akasha up by her hair. A scream of shock escaped her lips and Lita quickly jumped up on the apron and tried to hit Brock with the chair but he just pushed her hard with one hand and she smashed into the stairs. Matt scrambled towards her as Brock turned Akasha to face him, "Go join your man!!!" Brock shouted before he threw Akasha, still by her hair onto Jeff who was beginning to get up. He tried to catch her but had no strength. Both smashed to the ramp, Akasha knocked her head on the concrete and knocked herself out.  
  
Ref's came down the ramp, almost half a dozen and ran towards the injured, the only one standing was Brock and Matt. Matt pulled Lita up and the crowd cheered for her efforts but Akasha lay knocked out, laid across the stunned Jeff who was gently beginning to move her. The Ref's debated whether they should call for a stretcher as they tried to make Akasha come to, pulling her off Jeff completely. Brock headed up the ramp, laughing at the scene he had made. A couple of Ref's helped Raven up and escorted him up the ramp. Lita and Matt went over to see Akasha, laying limp on the hard floor, blood dripping from the side of her head, dull in dark hair until it dripped to the floor, "She hit the concrete hard." The Ref said to another as the stretcher was called to the scene. "Akasha, come on girl." Lita said, fear in her voice. Jeff leaned over her, hair stuck to his face, more fear across it then hair, "Akasha. Come on, open your eyes." He said to her. Everyone paused as Akasha's eyes fluttered and slowly they opened. The camera had been right in on it and the crowd was showing much appreciation, "You're ok!" Lita said, relief now in her voice. Matt still held Lita up and his smile showed his own relief, "Did you guys win?" Akasha asked, rather groggy to Jeff's face over her, "No, but nobody did." He said with a slight laugh at her first question after regaining consciousness, "Good." She mumbled, anger in her voice. EMP's came down the ramp and placed a stretcher next to her, "I'm fine." She said, trying to get up. "Please ma'am." An EMP said, grabbing her arm to help her onto the stretcher, "No!" She shouted to the man, "It's ok, I'll help her." Jeff said to the man before taking Akasha's arm and helping her to her feet. "She's ok." J.R exhaled, clearly astounded with the actions from the match, "That was a hell of a hit she took for those reckless Hardy Boyz." King muttered to his partner in reply.  
  
"You should go to the hospital, you could have a concussion." Jeff said as he and Akasha sat in the hallway backstage, "I'll see how it plays out." She replied, her head between her knees, "At least let the EMP's clean up your head." He said desperately. Akasha lifted her head up, confusion splashed across her face along with pain. Jeff reached out and pressed his fingers down on her scalp. She hissed out in pain, "It looks pretty bad." He told her as he lifted his fingers away, showing her the blood on them, "Ok." She mumbled sliding herself up the wall to stand. Jeff got up slowly as well, he too had been knocked stupid earlier. The two walked to the EMP's near by and they told Akasha she would need staples to close the wound. She was taken to the hospital, under protest and Jeff went to tell Matt and Lita. 


	12. Dedicated Fan

Dedicated Fan  
  
Akasha was told she should stay in hospital overnight but because she had to travel the next day they let her out but said no wrestling for a week or so. Akasha knew that there was no doubt Ric would know and not let her wrestle on the next RAW. The next day in the lobby of the hotel many people asked how Akasha was, she replied with 'fine' every single time, "It's Akasha." Matt announced, pointing to her as soon as he, Jeff and Lita got out of the elevator. They all walked over to her and all took a seat on the same bench with her, "How are you?" Lita asked her. Akasha slowly turned her head, almost scowling at her, "You have no idea how many people have asked me that this morning." She mumbled in irritation. Lita frowned at her response, "Well it shows how many people are concerned for you." She told her, "That's right." Matt added in. Akasha sighed, "I'm doing fine, doctors said I should have stayed in over night but they let me out cause we have to travel. I wanted to get the hell out of there anyway, I hate hospitals." Everyone nodded, "They say you could wrestle?" Lita asked. Akasha shook her head, "They said give it a week. Reckon Ric will let me?" They all shook their heads at her question, "Doubt it." Jeff said bluntly, "Come on guys." Edge called to them as he ran by, "We gotta fly." They all stood up and got into the bus to take them to the airport.  
  
"Akasha!" A fan screamed. Akasha stopped and turned to face the crowd. Jeff and Lita stopped too, "You alright?" Jeff asked her quietly, "Yeah, I'll catch up." They nodded and continued on, stopping a bit ahead to wave to fans. "Akasha!" The voice sounded again and Akasha spotted the girl calling her name in the front of the crowd which was held back by barriers and security. Akasha walked over and the girl was stoked to see her, "Oh wow! Hi, um. I saw RAW last night, you rocked! You're head was banged up pretty good though. I was wondering if you were ok." The girl was shaking with excitement and it forced Akasha to smile, "I'm fine, thanks for your concern." The girl had pen and paper in hand and Akasha took it to give the girl her autograph, "I can't wait to see you wrestle live! I saved up for nearly a year and I got a front row ticket to next week's RAW." Akasha's smile faded. "I may not be able to wrestle." She told her as she handed the book back to her. The girl's face quickly turned, "Oh." She said as she lowered her head in disappointment, "What's your name?" Akasha asked curiously. The girl's head lifted up quickly, "Terri-Ann." "High hopes Terri-Ann. You never know." Terri-Ann smiled brightly, "Thanks for the autograph Akasha!" Akasha smiled with a wave and walked off to catch up with Lita and Jeff, "I have to wrestle on RAW." She said as she made it to them, "Why?" Lita asked, "A girl saved up for a year for a front row ticket to RAW and she wants to see me more then the show! I have to wrestle." "Well we'll see what Ric says." Jeff said as they were escorted onto the plane.  
  
"I'm sorry Akasha, the doctors say it's dangerous for you to wrestle on RAW. You may bust the staples in your head and give yourself a major concussion." Ric told Akasha. She had tried to argue her point for coming close to ten minutes in Ric's office. He hadn't budged on the subject, even though she had told him about the girl at the airport, "If she is a fan she has to understand that your health comes before the entertainment Akasha, and you are seriously jeopardizing your health if you wrestle." Akasha nodded and quietly left Ric's office, "Shit!" She shouted all of a sudden, far away from Ric's office and slamming her hands onto the wall. Pain shot up her hands and arms, the dents in the wall were clearly visible and her fists were throbbing. Despite that she felt better. She headed to the Official WWF gym to train, but not wrestle. The Hardyz and Lita had gone to spend some time at home. All of them went home at least once a week, as did most of the others but Akasha actually had no place to go. She never moved into a house once she became independent. She moved around a lot, stayed with her friends but never bought a house or stayed in one place for more then a month. She didn't long to settle down like that either, knowing that the WWF supplied travel and hotels she didn't need a house and sure as hell wasn't going to see her family. 


	13. Graphic Pin

Graphic Pin  
  
Jeff and Matt walked into the hotel, new location. They checked into their rooms and then went looking for Akasha and Lita and found them at the pool, "Hey guys, you're back." Lita said with a smile as she got out of her chair and kissed Matt. Akasha was on the diving board and was about to leap off but she stopped in almost mid flight. She jumped down off the back of the board to the ground and jogged over to Jeff, "Hey Akasha." Jeff said with a grin. Akasha pulled the sleeve up on his shirt, revealing the large and bright pattern that added on from his tattoo that went up his arm and over his shoulder, "Oh wow Jeff." Lita said, a little speechless at the wild colours, "Like it?" He asked, smiling, "That's so fucking cool!" Akasha said with a grin. She let go of his shirt and just continued to smile. It was totally wicked looking and made him look better then ever, "I told him not to get it tattooed on so he got it painted on instead." Matt told them, laughing. "I think it's great." Lita said, "See, told you they'd like it bro. Nothing to do but chill." Matt nodded and Jeff turned his attention to Akasha, "There's a really cool one that would suit you great." Akasha was slightly taken back by the comment, "Jeff!" Matt cut in, "Don't tell her that." Jeff shrugged, "It's true. It'd look great on you."  
  
Akasha stared at the ceiling, she had woken up early in the morning and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. RAW was to be on that night and all she could think about was Terri-Ann who had saved up to go see the show and really wanted to see her wrestle. Another thing that played on her mind was Jeff's comment about a tattoo he thought would look good on her. She had always wanted a tattoo but had just never gotten around to it, or could afford it. With all the cash she had at the moment she was seriously considering getting one. She felt kind of stupid for holding off until Jeff had mentioned it but she had to go to the same place as he had, his painted on pattern was so detailed and bright she wanted one tattooed on with the same detail. She looked at the time and realized it was nearly 6:00am, a decent time to get up. She threw herself out of bed and avoided waking up Terri in the other bed as she threw on a jumper and jeans, trying not to fall over. But the a pair of shoes sent her on her face. Laughing quietly she headed downstairs for a walk.  
  
She headed out of the lobby towards the pool area. She went down a flight of stairs and began to head through the gym, "Never thought I'd see you here." Akasha said as she approached Jeff as he came around the corner, "Came down for an early breakfast. Big Tag Team Match between Matt and I vs. RVD and Big Boss Man." Akasha nodded, "Hey Jeff. Where did you get your tattoo?" She asked as innocently as she could. He caught on real quick though, "Wanna get that one I talked about?" He asked her. She shrugged, "Dunno, but I do want one."  
  
"Well I got it in this city. It's a place called 'Graphic Pin' in town. You should really get one." Akasha nodded, "I might just do that." "I'm coming with you!" He blurted out, excitedly, "Huh?" Akasha stopped dead in her tracks, "Well." He hesitated, "I want to show you the one I was talking about." Akasha smiled, "Sure. When?" Jeff looked at his watch, "No time like the present." "Now?" She asked. Jeff nodded, "Sure. Come on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along for a bit before she pulled away and walked beside him. They got into Jeff's rented car and headed to 'Graphic Pin'. 


	14. Demon And The Dead Girl

Demon And The Dead Girl  
  
"Hello again." A particularly tattooed and pierced but good looking woman said as Akasha and Jeff walked in the door to the graphic art store, "Hey, how are you?" Jeff asked as they walked towards the counter, "Fine thanks. How's the new design?" She asked Jeff, "Great." He replied. Akasha was looking around the room, pieces of art all across the walls along with price lists and safety certificates, "So what brings you back here?" The woman asked curiously. Jeff pointed to Akasha, "I told her about your latest design and she was interested in getting it tattooed on her." Akasha turned around and walked to the counter, "Akasha this is Missy, she does a lot of the wrestler's tattoos. Missy this is Akasha, a good friend of mine." Jeff introduced the two. Akasha smiled and Missy grabbed out a piece of paper, "This is the design Jeff was telling you about." Akasha looked at the big, bright and quite beautiful design on it. It was abstract, flame shapes with what seemed like some sort of a demon in the outline. An eye in the center with a triangle around it, "It would look great on you. The eye is tattooed on the same colour as the person, your eyes will go great with it." Missy told Akasha as she picked up the paper and looked more carefully, "See, told you." Jeff said triumphantly with a smile, "Where would you put it?" Akasha asked, putting the paper back down on the counter, "It's designed to go onto the shoulder blade." Missy told her as she took the paper from the counter and looked to Akasha for her answer.  
  
Jeff had been sitting in the waiting room for over two hours. He had gone through several magazines and even went out to eat while Akasha got the tattoo done. Finally Akasha came out of the room, a patch over her shoulder, "Thanks a lot." She thanked after Missy had cleaned up and came out, "You're quite welcome. Leave the bandage on for a few hours and then feel free to clean the area if you want. It'll look great for tonight's RAW." Missy said as Akasha paid her and both Jeff and Akasha said goodbye and headed back to the hotel, "So," Jeff said after they got into the elevator, "you gonna come out to the ring with us tonight?" Akasha looked to Jeff, "What about Lita?" She asked as they got out of the elevator and walked down the hall, "Both of you. The fans seem to think we go together pretty good so why not take advantage of it?"  
  
The Hardy Boyz music came on and Matt, Jeff and Lita ran out, banging their heads to the music. The crowd was on their feet and the electricity was in the air for a great match. They suddenly stopped and all pointed the Hardy Guns towards the curtain, Akasha coming out. The crowd continued to cheer and they all ran down to the ring, sliding in. Matt and Jeff on either turnbuckles and, Lita and Akasha on the other two. All of them bopped their heads to the music and jumped down after the music climaxed. Akasha slid her coat down off her shoulders and Lita almost ripped it the rest of the way off. Her shirt was a tie up one at the neck and you could clearly see the bright demon of purples, reds, oranges and greens with a bright blue eye on it. It looked great and Akasha looked up to see that it was right up on the Titan Tron. "God King, now there's two extreme Divas with big tattoos." J.R told King with a laugh. Lita and Akasha slid out of the ring when Big Boss Man came out and down to the ring, RVD soon followed and the match began. 


	15. New Member To Team Xtreme?

New Member To Team Xtreme?  
  
The match had been great, Lita had got a Hurricarana on RVD and the Boyz had won it. Akasha didn't wrestled and had caught a glimpse of Terri-Ann, the fan in the front row on the other side of the ring. She was having the time of her life and didn't look disappointed. The Boyz celebrated with Lita in the ring as Rob and Boss Man slowly left the area. They turned to Akasha who was cheering for them. Akasha had her back to the ramp and she saw their smiles quickly fade and panic slam into them. Akasha was confused and the crowd was going wild, but not cheering. It was like they were warning her. She turned and saw Brock Lesnar half way down the ramp. He was taking his time too, Heyman approving with Brock's being there and enjoying his 'boy's' appearance on RAW. Akasha didn't move, she wasn't sure if she could. She was injured and still had a sore head and she also knew what he could do to her. He had gotten to beat up all of them, why was he there? She asked herself, "Akasha!" Lita yelled at her. Brock sped up and Akasha began to climb up to get into the ring. She felt Brock grab her leg and she wrapped her arm around the top rope to avoid being pulled down. Matt and Jeff ran over and grabbed both her arms and heaved her into the ring. The crowd was almost silent as Brock stared at them all one by one at the side of the ring.  
  
Ref's came down and came up to Brock and Heyman, "Get him out of here Paul!" One shouted, "I can't stop him, he's pissed." Was Heyman's reply, "What do we do about this ape?" Jeff asked everyone, "Make a damn run for it." Matt's replied. Brock jumped straight up onto the apron sending all four backing up very fast towards the commentator's side of the ring, "What is Brock doing out here?" King asked J.R, "I have no idea, is wasn't like they tried to hurt him last week. And the Ref's can't do a damn thing about it! Team Xtreme and Akasha are at the mercy of this huge animal!" J.R replied angrily. Brock had a sinister smile on his face as he began to get into the ring. Akasha ran forward and Jeff's grip on her arm was ripped away, "No!" They all shouted as she ran across the ring, thinking she was going for Brock. Akasha quickly veered away from Brock, leapt onto the top turnbuckle and, as Brock reached out for her she leaped straight off and landed on her feet at the base of the ramp. Brock turned and the other three took her hint. The guy was big but not swift like them so all of them took flying leaps out of the ring.  
  
Brock was surrounded with Ref's and he just seemed to get more agitated that all had escaped him, "They got away, I don't believe it! That damn Akasha has a death wish!" J.R yelled as all four regrouped at the top of the ramp. The crowd was loving it and all of them headed back stage, "Jesus you're crazy!" Matt spat out at Akasha once they had gotten far away from the ring. They all stopped walking at Matt's comment. Akasha turned around, "What'd you expect me to do? Welcome him into the ring to beat the shit out of all of his with his eyes closed!? And besides, you leapt out too Matt." Matt's frown faded, "I know. I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do myself. It annoys me when I'm not in control of a situation." "It's ok, I forgive you." Akasha replied with a smile, "Guys." Someone called. Everyone turned to face Ric Flair, "I'm sorry about all this. Brock had no right to be down there and unfortunately hardly anyone besides Heyman can stop him! I'll be having a stern talking to him shortly. Are you all ok?" He asked. Everyone nodded, "Why was he out there?" Lita asked. Ric shrugged, "I don't know Lita. I hope to find out and let you know. Go back to the hotel guys, safer there then here." 


	16. In The Dim Light

In The Dim Light  
  
When they got to the hotel they all went upstairs real quick, "Who are you sharing a room with?" Lita asked curiously as they walked a few paces behind Matt and Jeff, headed for their room, "Jazz." Akasha replied, slightly annoyed, "Damn, that's pretty harsh." Lita replied with a laugh on the end. Matt opened the door and all of them headed in, "What the!" Lita said suddenly. Everyone spun to face her, her face was white and she was staring down the hall, "What is it!?" Matt asked, fear in his voice. Lita shook her head, "I thought I saw Brock down there. I dunno, maybe I'm seeing things." Matt pushed her in a bit and both he and Jeff looked down the hall. They couldn't see anything but hell, he could have been hiding. "Get in." Matt said, concerned he might be there. He didn't have to say it twice, Akasha and Lita ran into the room and Matt and Jeff went in after them and closed the door, locking all the locks they could. "We're not here if anyone knocks." Matt said seriously to all of them. They nodded slowly, it seemed like he was freaking out, "Calm down Matt." Jeff said as he made sure the door was locked, "You're right." Matt replied, turning around and sitting down on the couch, "You ok?" Lita asked, sitting down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, "I don't want you to get hurt," He turned and faced Akasha and Jeff, "any of you."  
  
"What time is it?" Lita asked as she looked over to Akasha on one of the beds, sitting quietly. "One thirty." She replied, quietly. They had left the lights off and kept quiet since they had gotten into the room. They had seen feet from under the door several times, stopping at the door but never knocking. "I'm gonna get some sleep." Lita told Akasha as she lay her head onto Matt's lap, he was sleeping sitting up. Jeff who was on the other bed turned to Akasha who was staring at the wall, "Are you ok?" He asked getting up and sitting next to her on the other bed. She nodded, "Yeah. I just don't know why he was there, it was like he was after me. He didn't go for you guys when you leapt out of the ring." Jeff nodded, "Hey don't worry, I've got your back." Akasha looked to the dim face next to her, the light from outside was enough just to light up their faces in the darkness, "But he can kick all our asses at once, I don't think it matters who's on my back. It's scary, not knowing if he's gonna calm down. He's a fucking maniac." Jeff put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll be ok, Ric will sort it out."  
  
"I hope so." Akasha muttered. Jeff patted her back and got up, "He will, now I say screw Jazz, sleep here." Akasha nodded, "I'll agree this time." 


	17. The Pig And His Boy

The Pig And His Boy  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my locker room?" Akasha demanded as she walked in and found Paul Heyman perusing through her travel bag, holding one of her nicer pairs of underwear in his hands. "Oh I came to talk to you about yourself and my Brock. You know the one who knocked you and all your little buddies out a couple of weeks ago." "I remember Heyman! It's called a throbbing concussion! So why are you in my locker room?" She said angrily as she snatched her underwear away from him and tossed it back into the bag. She shrugged to herself and pushed him in the shoulder, "Who cares!? Just get out!" Heyman pulled up straight but didn't walk off, "You know Akasha. Living Dead Girl. You are living aren't you?" He ran the back of his hand across her face, only to have it slapped away very quickly, "I can call off Brock any time I want. It's gonna depend on how you treat me. Someone as powerful as me with Brock by my side is someone to make an alliance with wouldn't you say?" He shuffled himself forward and Akasha who stood her ground and then punched him right in the face. His head flung to one side and slowly it returned to face her, "I don't need anyone Heyman! And you should know as well as anyone else that your so called 'Alliances' don't work out! Get the hell out of my locker room!" Heyman didn't move, "I will punch you again! Get out!" Heyman walked towards the door, then turned back around, "Watch yourself Dead Girl. Don't force me to make you live out your name." He closed the door and Akasha stared at it for a few moments. She had to go down with Lita for a Tag Team Match in a few moments and she had no idea what could happen.  
  
"And introducing to the ring, Lita!" Lita ran down the ramp, pumped up and excited. Green nets on her arms and a new pair of cargo pants that were black with bright green trims. Akasha's music came on and she too headed down to the ring, "And introducing her Tag Team partner, Akasha!" The two women grouped in the ring and got ready for their opposition, as they knew it was hard match. Jacqueline and Jazz came down the ramp to Jazz's music, Women's Championship around Jazz's waist. The match started well enough, Jazz and Jackie sliding into the ring and Jazz taking on Lita and Jackie taking on Akasha. The Ref got everyone out of the ring besides Lita and Jazz and the match officially began, "Come on Lita!" Akasha screamed to Lita as she lay on her back, Jazz beating the hell out of her. Lita got to her feet and managed to push Jazz away from her. Jazz tagged in Jackie while Lita leaped over and tagged in Akasha. Akasha leaped to the top turnbuckle and tried to land a Moonsault on Jackie but she dodged and Akasha slammed into the mat, getting the wind knocked out of her. Jackie pulled her up by her hair and pushed her forward. Akasha bounced off the ropes but as she did Jazz grabbed her neck and slammed it down onto the top rope. The Ref saw it and began to tell Jazz off but the damage was already done. Jackie grabbed Akasha and gave her a German Suplex and then rolled over her and got the cover. Jazz pointed the ref towards the two and the Ref quickly ran over and counted three, Jazz and Jackie won the match and left celebrating their victory.  
  
Lita got in the ring and helped Akasha up, she stopped all of a sudden when she saw Heyman squatting at the top of the ramp with Akasha's bag of belongings from her locker room. He was holding up her underwear, the male percentage of the crowd wasn't hating it either. Akasha pulled away from Lita, "Akasha, don't do it." Lita whispered harshly. Akasha shrugged her grip off completely and slowly got out of the ring. She walked to the side and grabbed herself a chair and then began to walk up the ramp. Heyman stood up and began throwing her clothes to the crowd. Akasha began to jog and pulled the chair up, ready to hit. Heyman. He began to back up and as Akasha drew near Brock Lesnar came out. Akasha didn't slow down, it was too late for that now. Brock was in the way of Heyman so she laid the chair into his head instead. The loud crack of metal and skull made the audience jump up and cheer for Akasha. Brock stumbled back but didn't fall over. Akasha's eyes widened and she almost dropped the chair in shock. He looked extremely pissed off now, what had she done? "You're dead Akasha!" Heyman laughed at her, from just in front of the curtain. Brock walked towards Akasha and she readied herself for her next move. She slammed the chair into his gut and then kicked him in the balls. He bent forward in pain and she slammed the chair into the back of his head as hard as she could. He fell to one knee and yelled out in pain and then Akasha saw she had a free shot at Heyman. She ran over towards the curtain as Heyman ran off backstage and she threw the chair at him, knocking him down and through the curtain. "Akasha!!!" Lita screamed from the bottom of the ramp. Akasha turned and was met with Brock Lesnar's fist.  
  
Akasha smacked into the metal floor on top of the ramp. Next thing she knew she was being picked up and Brock landed a F-5 on her, sending her into the floor again. The pain was excruciating as her stomach and head was smacked into the ramp. For a moment she thought he had snapped her neck because for an instant she couldn't feel anything, it must have been shock because after that her entire body hurt real bad. She rolled over and lay flat on her back, trying to breathe as best she could. Brock left with a smile and slowly, hand over her mouth in total shock Lita came up the ramp. The Ref's came out and saw she was conscious so didn't call the stretcher out. Lita made it to Akasha and knelt down next to her, "You ok?" She asked quietly. Akasha nodded and pulled herself up. The crowd cheered for her efforts and getting the chair in on Brock. Lita held her up best she could and together they walked backstage. 


	18. 4 Extreme!

4 Extreme  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Akasha almost stammered. Ric smiled and repeated his previous sentence, "You want me to do this why?" Akasha asked, stunned with the request. Ric explained his plan and slowly Akasha realized how right it sounded. Ric gave her a little time to think about her decision and then let him know. Over the last eight months that Akasha had been in the Federation she had come a long way. She had already been on a Main Event Pay Per View at Summer Slam. The first Mixed TLC Match in the history of the WWF. The success of that match had been huge, Bubba Ray Dudley and Trish Stratus vs. Jeff Hardy and Akasha. The match had gone on for over twenty minutes and so many tables had been broken, chairs were dented and ladders had been set up over and over again. In the end Akasha landed a Swanton Bomb off a fifteen foot ladder onto Trish who was over a table and then won the match, needless to say she had knocked herself stupid but she managed to celebrate all night with her gang of friends. Her merchandise had taken off too. 'Living Dead Girl' shirts and even ones with her Demon tattoo on the back. She had also made the cover of RAW magazine with Lita and the Hardy Boyz. 'Xtreme Dead Girl' was a huge seller. What Ric was proposing would leave her 'Dead Girl' status in the past and take on a totally new look.  
  
"Hey dude!" Matt called as she came out of Ric's office towards the end of RAW that night. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down the hall, "Are you drunk Matt?" She asked, laughing as he almost skipped down the hall. He shrugged, "Three beers a while ago." "Then why are you so happy?" "Do I need a reason?" He asked, still cheerfully, "Of course not Matt, you're just always so focused on something in particular." Akasha stated as they rounded a corner towards the Hardy Boyz' locker room, "Well maybe I know why Ric asked you into his office. What would you say to that?" Akasha laughed, "I would say you were pressing your ear against the door." Matt laughed with a shrug, "Well I don't know. But we're all going out tonight and you, of course are coming too." By that time they had reached the Hardy Boyz' locker room and the two walked in. "Hey Akasha." Lita said as she came out of the showers, ready for a night out. Matt let go of Akasha and she flopped down into one of their bean bags, "Hey, I was sitting there." Jeff said as he came in the door, "Well I can't get up even if I wanted too, my ass is lost in this thing!" Akasha said desperately. They all laughed at her and Jeff hauled her out of the bean bag.  
  
"So what did Ric want to see you about?" Jeff asked as he and Akasha sat at the bar together at about 11:00pm. Everyone else was dancing and hanging all around the place but Akasha and Jeff hadn't moved, "Well, he wants me to join Team Xtreme." Jeff's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked curiously. "Yeah. But I don't know why really. I mean they say three's a crowd so what's four?" "An even number of women is to men and a hell of a lot of fun!" Jeff's replied with a big grin, "You asked him didn't you?" Akasha asked slowly. Jeff's smile didn't fade and Akasha shook her head, "Why?" She asked, "Cause we all go so well together! We're a team any way you look at it so why not just join Team Xtreme and give the fans what they want?" Akasha sipped her drink and thought about it, "What makes you think the fans want it?" She asked, putting her drink back down and turning to face him completely, "Didn't you see the poll on WWF.com?" Akasha shook her head, "I haven't been online in a while." She replied, "Well, they asked if they wanted Akasha to join Team Xtreme, 'yes' or 'no'. ninety-seven percent said 'yes' Akasha." Akasha's eyes were rather wide, "But we're talking a full make over here. Clothes and style are a hard thing to change and have people like Jeff." He frowned at her, "Since when do you think of outcomes? What ever happened to your 'Live For The Moment' attitude I love?" Akasha smiled again, he always made her feel better about a situation, "I'll think about it." She replied.  
  
"Matt! Matt please, can I ask you about this new member that we've heard about?" Terri asked as Matt exited his locker room. He stopped and with a smile nodded, "Sure, shoot." "Well, we've all heard that there's going to be a new member to Team Xtreme. There's been promos for the past week about it. Is this person going to replace Lita?" Matt's face screwed up, "No, of course not! They're just going to add onto Team Xtreme." "Going to clue us in as to who it may be or when they're going to come out with you?" Matt shook his head with a big smile, "It's a surprise." Terri nodded, "Well we look forward to seeing who is going to add into your amazing team." Matt nodded and left the area. The Hardy Boyz music came on soon after and Matt, Jeff and Lita came out, "See any new members J.R?" King asked his partner as they welcomed Akasha out, "Nope, just Akasha, as usual King." "Ah damn, I wanna know who the new member is." Akasha's coat buttoned down to her hips and she began to undo the buttons but held the coat shut, "Oh my god, she's stripping J.R!" King shouted excitedly, "I'm real happy for you." J.R replied sarcastically, "Hang on. No she's." Akasha ripped the coat off her and to everyone's loud cheering, she revealed she was the new member of Team Xtreme. She had a green baby t- shirt on with the group's new logo, '4 Extreme' on it. On the back it had cartoon characters of all four of them. She had black nets down one arm and bright purple cargo pants. All of them, now a team walked down to the ring. 


	19. Three Weeks And A Dream Car

Three Weeks And A Dream Car  
  
"We're giving you four some time off. Three weeks to be exact, enjoy yourselves and we'll see you back here refreshed and ready for some Pay Per View action ok." All four members of Team Xtreme nodded and left Ric's office, "What are you going to do?" Jeff asked Akasha. She shrugged, "Dunno. Buy my dream car and look at it for three weeks." She got some strange looks from all three, "I don't have anywhere to go guys, you know that." Lita shook her head, "Well not this time. I won't let you sit in a damn hotel during your holiday, you're coming home with me. after we buy your dream car." "No way Lita, I can't invade you like that." Akasha protested. Lita shook her head, "Not a problem, I have a spare bedroom." Matt and Jeff caught pace next to both women, "And when you're done there you can come up to Cameron and spend some time with us." Matt told them, "I dunno guys." Akasha said slowly, "I've got a motor cross track in the front yard." Jeff said persuasively. Akasha bit on her bottom lip to try and avoid smiling but they all knew her too well, "We'll take that as a yes." Matt said with a laugh as he flung his arm around Lita, "You do motor cross?" Lita asked curiously. Akasha nodded, "Yeah. Anything for some air right?" Lita looked to Jeff who was nodding, "You two are mental and as bad as each other!" Jeff and Akasha looked to each other and shrugged. Lita rolled her eyes, 'To much like each other. And also perfect for each other.' She said to herself.  
  
After a week of fun times with Lita the two women decided to go and check in on the Boyz up in Cameron so they packed a couple of bags and got in Akasha's new car and headed up to visit them, "So what kind of car is this?" Lita asked, looking around the interior. "Subaru Impreza, WRX." Akasha replied, keeping her eyes on the road. Lita nodded, "Seats are pretty snug." She added in, wiggling her butt in the bucket seat, "Snug seats?" Akasha asked astonished, "This is a rally car Lita. Turbo charged, four cylinder WRX!" Lita shook her head in slight disbelief, "If I had any clue what you were talking about I'd agree but I'll agree anyway." "I'll show you then." Akasha said with a big smile. Lita looked confused but was too tired to argue. She fell asleep through most of the trip. Akasha woke her up when she needed directions to find Jeff's house.  
  
"Jeff do you have any idea how long you've been waiting there?" Matt asked as he came out the front door to Jeff who was sitting on the front steps, "About fifteen minutes." He replied, still looking towards his long driveway that connected to the highway, "Try forty." Matt replied, he himself looking towards the driveway. "Ah well." Jeff said, putting his head in his hands, still looking to the driveway, "You're stuck on Akasha aren't you?" Matt said with a big smile as he sat down next to his brother, "Am not!" Jeff snapped back, sitting up properly. "Bull shit Jeff! You've liked her for months! You can't fool your big brother." Jeff shrugged, "We're good friends." Matt raised an eyebrow at his somewhat pathetic brother, "Denial is an ugly thing bro'." "Shut up Matt." Jeff mumbled, putting his head back into his hands, "Just admit that you like her and I'll go away." Matt issued his brother's choices to him. Jeff was about to answer when a black WRX came screaming down the driveway. The last bend in the drive had the car sliding into it like they were rallying. 


	20. Two Of A Kind

Two Of A Kind  
  
"Shit!!!" Lita screamed as Akasha tore down Jeff's dirt driveway, "I'm only doing a hundred and five." Akasha said with a laugh as she slid through another turn in the driveway, "I'm gonna throw up shortly!" Lita stated, grabbing onto the jesus bar above the door with one hand and clinging to her seat belt with the other. "You know this is fun!" Akasha said, "It is but I fear for my life!" Lita replied, "Don't worry Lita, enjoy it." They came around the last bend in Jeff's driveway and headed up the straight to the house. Akasha sped up and Lita began to enjoy herself as the house rapidly approached. Akasha slowed enough to turn the wheel to the left and they did a one-eighty degree spin and came to a very controlled stop a couple of feet from Matt and Jeff who were standing on the steps with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Lita burst out of the car and stumbled up the steps and into Matt's arms, "Get me away from that crazy bitch!" She shouted, more to Akasha then anyone else. Akasha, laughing her head off got out of the car, "She said take it easy." She said as she headed for the boot, "That was taking it easy?" Matt asked. Akasha opened the boot and grabbed the two's bags. She closed the boot again and replied to Matt, "Yep. I'll show you going for it if you want." She smiled evilly and him and Lita held him tight, "You will not kill Matt thanks. Take Jeff, he's mental enough. Jeff?" Jeff was already inside Akasha's car checking it out. "WRX!" They heard him shout from inside the car. "How come you didn't get an STI? I mean they're even meaner then these things!" "Don't give her ideas Jeff!" Lita hissed at him. Akasha laughed and leaned in the driver's door, "They didn't have any at the dealership. But I'll take you for a spin if you let me take a shot at your motor cross track." She proposed to him, raising her eyebrows at him and smiling, "Oh no, no way Akasha! That track is hard to do. I mean Jeff still stacks it!" Matt told her. Akasha and Jeff pulled their heads out of the car and stood up and faced Matt with skeptical faces. He mumbled bloody murder under his breath and took Lita and Akasha's bags in, Lita hot on his trail to get away from Akasha.  
  
"Where's Akasha and Jeff?" Lita asked as she came into the lounge room from the bathroom, "I'll give you three guesses. But it evolves a car so you're only gonna need one guess." Lita threw herself onto Jeff's couch, "Makes you wonder what goes through their heads when they do those kinds of things." She said. Matt handed her a drink and sat on one Jeff's hollow cat statues and faces her with a certain look on his face, "Adrenaline and fear, all the things they get a kick out of." Lita nodded a little, "I enjoy that too Matt. but Akasha, and Jeff are so different from us." She said. Matt shook his head, "I think they just dare to be different. I mean how many people do you know have the walls of their entire living room covered with artificial plants. Or a barrel of gasoline in a mound of dirt on their motor cross track, which just happens to be in their front yard." Lita shrugged, "Nobody." Matt nodded in agreement, "Should we get them together?" Lita asked excitedly. Matt shook his head, "You know what Jeff's like."  
  
"True, but they go so well together when you look at them. So original and individual you think they're together when they hang out anyway." Lita said, "It'll happen, he likes her. He'll make his move in his own time Lita." Matt told her. Lita nodded and sipped at her drink. They heard the car scream to a stop once again and the two inside listened as Akasha and Jeff got out of the car, "So awesome!" They heard Jeff say, "I know! Better then any Ladder Match!" Akasha replied. Matt and Lita rolled their eyes, "I'll get the bikes out." Jeff said, his voice trailing off, "Wait up!" Akasha's voice also trailed off. Lita turned back to Matt, "Should we go and save them?" She asked. Matt shook his head, "Gives us some time to spend together."  
  
The bikes could be heard well into the night. Later on Matt and Lita went outside to see both Akasha and Jeff jumping Jeff's favorite jump, The Volcano. A mountain of dirt between a double jump with a barrel inside filled with gasoline. The two lit it up and jumped it, as the last jump of the night. They rode over to Matt and Lita, parking and pulling their helmets off, "You done with the adrenaline for one night?" Lita asked, very cold and tired, "Suppose so." Jeff's answered with a smile, "Until tomorrow." Akasha added in, "Why do I bother?" Lita asked, throwing her hands in the air. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the door, "Don't stay up too late kiddies." Matt said, looking over his shoulder with a grin, "Same to you." Akasha replied, raising her eyebrows. Matt smiled back and held Lita closer as they walked inside, "I'll put the fire out, you put the bikes away." Jeff said, putting his helmet onto the bike handles, "Sure." She replied, grabbing both bikes by the handle bars and heading towards the shed. Once she had put them away she turned to see Jeff wrestling with the lava motes. She jogged over and started kicking dirt over them to help out. Once it was out Jeff tossed water into the barrel and the fire went out, "Well, that was a wicked night." He said as he and Akasha walked back down the slope, "Having fun?" He asked curiously. Akasha nodded, "Sure! I can't do any of this in a hotel can I?" Jeff nodded and patted her on the back, "You ride and drive well to say the least." "Thanks, been riding since I was about six. Used to steal my brother's bike and ride around, driving came naturally to me though." "Cool." Jeff replied as they walked in the front door, "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, heading to the kitchen. Akasha sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, "Sure, what do you have for me?" 


	21. So, What Happened?

So, What Happened?  
  
"Good morning." Lita said cheerfully as she came out the next morning to find Akasha watching a Pay Per View video Jeff had in his collection, "Hey." She replied, not taking her eyes from the screen, "Where's Jeff?" Lita asked curiously, sitting down next to her. "I don't know, In bed I guess. Why would I know?" "I would think you did know." Lita replied with a smile. Akasha slowly turned to face her and her cheeky smile, "What is that supposed to mean?" Akasha asked accusingly, "Well you two were getting along so well last night I thought something might have happened between you." Lita replied with her sly grin still on her face. Akasha shook her head, "Nope, nothing." "You're lying to me Akasha." Lita said bluntly with a very interested look in her eyes, "I am not." Akasha almost snapped, "See, there! Right there, you didn't abbreviate. And you're snappy about it so you made out with him or something! What? Please tell me! Come on!" Akasha shook her head, "No." Lita frowned at her answer, "You're just like Jeff. Wouldn't tell anybody about anything sexual if his life depended on it." She told Akasha. Akasha shook her head at Lita, "Well how about you tell me about your little thing with Matt last night." Akasha asked, thinking Lita wouldn't tell and give up on the subject. Lita smiled, "Which time?" Akasha scoffed out in disgust and got out of the chair and headed for the kitchen, "Lita!" She mumbled. Lita got up and headed after her, "What? Come on you asked me! I'll gladly tell you about Matt and I if you 'fess up about Jeff!"  
  
"What's happening girls?" Matt asked as he came into the kitchen, Lita sitting on the counter and Akasha leaning across it, "Girl talk." Lita replied, "If I could count all the times you've said that to me." He muttered as he got himself a quick breakfast, "Talking about us no doubt." Jeff added as he too came into the kitchen, "That was full last night!" Matt said accusingly, pointing to a bottle of Vodka in the sink, "I know." Jeff replied casually, grabbing himself an apple and pulling up a bar stool under him, "Well I bought that for me!" Matt said picking the bottle up and putting it in a near by bin, "Blame Akasha, she drank most of it." Jeff said, biting into the apple. Lita laughed to herself, 'I wanna know what they did!' She thought to herself, "I did not, you drank just as much as I did Jeff." Akasha argued playfully, "When did you two go to bed?" Matt asked curiously, just as eager as Lita it seemed. Jeff looked to Akasha, "five, five-thirty. Would you agree?" He asked her. Akasha nodded, "I guess, lost track of time so can't be sure."  
  
The girls spent three more days at Jeff's place before leaving to go train and maybe go back early. "Bye babe." Matt said as he kissed Lita goodbye, "Come on Lita." Akasha called, standing in the door way of the car, tapping her fingers on the door frame, "Ok, ok." Lita mumbled, pulling away from Matt and throwing her bag into the boot, "I'm not sure if I want to be in this car with you again." She mumbled, hugging Jeff before getting in, "You'll be fine." Jeff said with a laugh, "That's right. Don't do anything stupid Akasha." Matt said, seriously. "I can't guarantee that Matt, you know that." Akasha replied, smiling and getting into the car. She left just as fast as she had came, also leaving Matt scowling after hearing Lita scream as she took off. Jeff was laughing but stopped when Matt looked at him. There was a long pause between them, "If you don't tell me what happened between you two I'm gonna rip my damn hair out!" Matt shouted all of a sudden, "Don't do that bro'. You have nice hair." Jeff replied as he ruffed it up. Matt smacked his hand away, "Don't mess with me Jeff. just tell me!" Matt pleaded. Jeff shook his head, "Not a chance." "Damn you boy." Matt mumbled before heading inside. Jeff turned back to the dust that had been Akasha and Lita, "Bye." He whispered. 


	22. Career First

Career First  
  
"Please." Lita begged, "No." Akasha replied. "Please!" "No!" "PLEASE!!!" "Oh for fuck sake Lita!" Akasha yelled, louder then she expected. Lita was shocked and closed her mouth, "Sorry." She murmured. "Why do you want to know?" Akasha asked, calmly now. "Cause I think you two would be great together that's why." Lita replied, "Oh is that so?" Akasha asked slowly. Lita nodded, "Yeah! Are you kidding me? I mean the way you two are the same is almost scary. I know something happened that first night! You have to tell me. I want to know." Akasha shook her head in disbelief of her persistence, "Ok, ok."  
  
"What would you say to Vodka?" Jeff asked, holding the bottle of Vodka in the air over his shoulder, "I'd say no ice, no water and a tall glass." Akasha replied with a smile. Jeff poured her the Vodka and the two got to talking about all sorts of things, "When did you know you had to become a high flyer?" Jeff asked curiously. It had been several hours and a few drinks and the two were watching the '2002' Royal Rumble, "When I discovered I could land a Moonsault. Everything after that has been just one more step for me." Jeff nodded in agreement. "So how does it feel to be part of Team Xtreme? The ultimate high flyers." He asked with a big smile, "It sucks." Akasha replied, "Hey!" He pushed her and she almost tumbled off the side of the lounge. She pulled herself back up, "I was kidding Jeff. Stop being stupid." She said with a grin, "Stupid? Speak for yourself miss, needs to leap off ladders for a rush." Jeff replied with a satisfied grin. Akasha scowled, all in good fun and stood up, grabbed one of his artificial plants and threw it at his head. It smacked him right between the eyes and he fell off the lounge trying to catch it. Akasha nearly doubled over with laughter. She was trying to keep quiet but it wasn't really working, "I'll get you for that." Jeff said, getting up and putting the plant down on the table, "Bring it on." Akasha replied signaling him over. He leaped over the lounge and she dodged him. They ran around the kitchen and Akasha leapt over the kitchen counter to avoid Jeff.  
  
"Get back here!" Jeff shouted as she evaded him once again, "No way." She replied jumping over the lounge and dodging the coffee table, "I'll be forced to wrestle you down." Jeff said. Akasha stopped and Jeff walking towards her, "Oh really?" Akasha asked, "Well I'll just take that challenge." Jeff shrugged, "Ok. You're on." Jeff lunged forward and Akasha sprinted across the living room. The big fluffy rug slowing her down some what. She looked away for see where his cat statues where and therefore didn't even see him coming. Jeff timed his move to just next to his pile of bean bags which he loved and Speared her, sending both flying into them. Akasha instinctively tried to get up as soon as she hit the bean bags but she was squashed by Jeff, "Give up?" He demanded, pinning her down with his weight. She squirmed but it was no use, "Give up?" He asked again, "Never!" Akasha replied with a laugh. Jeff pushed down harder and Akasha gasped when she felt his belt buckle sticking into her bare hip, "Ok, ok I give up." Akasha finally gave in. Jeff pulled up enough for her to breathe properly. Akasha stared into his eyes, which she loved because they always told his emotion. She saw him studying her face and she really wanted to kiss him. She was going to make her move but the least thing she expected happened to her. Jeff leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. She was stunned for a moment before she felt his warm lips against her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss, 'I won't get myself into any relationships, men treat me wrong and I need to focus on my career.' She remembered saying it to herself over and over again and on that thought she pushed Jeff away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly, sitting upright on his knees. Akasha shook her head and pulled herself up a bit, "It's not you Jeff. It's just that I promised myself I wouldn't get into any relationships until I had my career in check. I have a lot of feelings for you but my twelve months are nearly up and I don't want to get involved with you only to have to go home in a couple of months." Jeff nodded, "I understand Akasha." He said standing up and offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up, "If you change your mind you know I'll be here for you." He began to walk off but Akasha didn't let go of his hand, "This won't affect our friendship will it?" She asked, desperately, "No way." Jeff replied before hugging her. He left the room and went to bed, Akasha did the same. 


	23. Somethings Are Better Then The Game

Some Things Are Better Then The Game  
  
"Oh my god." Lita said quietly after Akasha had told her story, leaving small details out. Like the exact details of their kiss, "Happy now?" Akasha asked, actually feeling better she had told her, "Yeah. So what are you going to do?" Akasha shrugged, "See if I get offered a long term contract and then if I do. I'll be all over him." Lita laughed for a good minute, Akasha rolled her eyes at her every chance she got, "I'll hold you up to that you realize?" She asked, still laughing, "God I hope not." Akasha replied, laughing herself, "Ok, so we have what? Four months before your twelve month contract is up?" Lita asked, "Yep." Akasha replied, "Well we're just going to have to make the people love you that much that the company can't let you go." "And how do you suppose we do that?" Akasha asked curiously. Lita smiled and Akasha almost stopped the car, "What are you thinking?" Akasha asked. Lita smiled, "Two options, a totally awesome relationship or a total Lita make over." "Did you say 'Lita' make over? What the hell is that?" Akasha asked with a skeptical sounding voice. Lita smiled, "Well, my style girl! Thongs above pants and some blonde in that black hair of yours. Either that or I'll hook you up with someone on RAW." "You just want to make me over, you know that I'm not going to date someone else after telling Jeff my career comes first." Akasha said. Lita nodded, "I know! So a makeover or make Jeff feel bad." Akasha mumbled something under her breath, "What was that, break Jeff's heart?" Lita asked sarcastically, knowing that wasn't what Akasha had said, "No!" Akasha replied quickly, "You better do me up good Lita." "Oh don't you worry, you're gonna have every male in the arena drooling over you. now that you have a tan." Akasha looked down at her now light brown arms. Her and Lita had spent that many days in a pool and she was surprised she wasn't a bright shade of red. "Gee, thanks Lita." Akasha replied.  
  
The Undisputed Champion, Triple H came out of his locker room and caught a glimpse of Akasha down the hall. If it wasn't for the fact she had herself a purple leather skirt, extremely short and a strapless top, nets and a showing thong he would have turned and walked away. He realized how extremely long and muscular her legs and back were, and if it wasn't for the tattoo on her back he probably wouldn't have known it was her. He couldn't help but make use of his being single, "Hey Akasha." He said in his husky voice that made Akasha stop dead in her tracks. She turned to face him and his appreciative smile, "Hey." She said, not knowing why he had began a conversation, "How are you?" He asked, "Ok." She replied slowly. Hunter laughed a little, "Don't know why I'm here?" He asked. Akasha shook her head, "Well I was wondering, seeing as though I'm single, you want to. play The Game?" Akasha's jaw almost dropped to the floor and her stomach nearly leaped out of her mouth, 'How direct can you get?' She asked herself, "You want to know if I can play The Game?" She repeated, just seeing if she had heard right. He nodded with a sly grin, "Well what do you think, do you think I can play The Game?" He half shrugged and nodded, "Well considering how you look in that, I'd say you'll look even better with less on... I'm gonna say yes." "Well you can thank Lita for how I look. If it wasn't for her I'd still be in pants and a jacket, sorry I didn't appeal to you then." She turned and began to walk off but Hunter grabbed her shoulder and turned her back, "To be completely honest, you've always appealed to me. Jacket or no jacket. So what do you say, go out later tonight?" Akasha didn't know what to say. She thought Triple H was totally hot and a nice guy when he wasn't thinking in his pants. But she also knew that she couldn't say yes because of Jeff, "I'd like to." She began, he cut in, "Great!" "No!" Akasha quickly said, "I'd like to but I'm kind of. sort of involved with someone right now." She couldn't have lied any more to him. She had been involved, for about five minutes, "How stupid of me to think you weren't." He was sincere and it made her tell the truth, "Actually Hunter. To be completely honest. It's that my heart. belongs to someone else." "Fair enough." Hunter replied with a smile. He turned around and left.  
  
"Lita!" Akasha called as she entered her locker room, "Yeah!" Lita replied, still out of sight, "Did you tell Triple H to ask me out just to piss me off and put me in a stupid situation?" Lita came out of a side room and put some stuff in her bag, "Nope, had nothing to do with it." Akasha threw herself onto a small lounge and put her head in her hands, "What's wrong?" Lita asked, packing some more clothes, "I dunno, Triple H just asked me if I wanted to play The Game and I told him I'm in love with Jeff." Lita stopped and slowly turned, Akasha's head raised up slowly too, "You're in love with Jeff?" Lita asked with a smile. Akasha hadn't moved and was staring at the wall, "Yeah." She finally replied, turning to face Lita, "Butterflies in your stomach, head feel funny kind of love?" Lita asked curiously, sitting next to her. Akasha nodded and Lita's smile grew, "Feels good doesn't it?" Akasha nodded again and Lita jumped up. "You're gonna get another contract, you have to." She said as she finished packing her gear. "I bloody hope so." Lita suddenly stopped and sat back down next to Akasha, "Hang on a second. Hunter asked you if you wanted to play The Game and you said no!?" Akasha nodded, "God damn Akasha. That's better then any contract offer to just turn down." Akasha nodded in agreement with a smile, "I know. But I guess some things are better then The Game." Lita got up and walked off, "Oh yeah? Name one." 


	24. Long Term Dead Girl

Long Term Dead Girl  
  
"Are we even supposed to be here?" Akasha asked all of a sudden, still sitting on Lita's couch. Lita shrugged, "Ric knows we're here but he doesn't have any matches for us until the Boyz come back." Akasha slumped into the chair, "I'm bored." She mumbled, "Good, can I dye your hair blonde?" Lita asked bluntly. Akasha almost leaped over the chair and for Lita's throat, "What! Why?" She asked instead. Peering over the back of the seat to Lita who pulled out two boxes of hair dye, "Cause I think you'll look better blonde. Plus it'll contrast better in our team. A red head, black, rainbow and blonde." Akasha got up from her seat and walked over to Lita, "Can't I just grow it out!?" She pleaded. Lita burst out laughing, "No way, you know how long your hair is? Anyway I found a colour that from what I can tell will match your natural hair colour perfectly." Akasha rolled her eyes and let her head fall back, "Lita." Akasha winged, "Quit ya' winging girl! You'll look great when everyone sees you again." Akasha laughed sarcastically, "Are you kidding? I'm wearing a purple leather skirt and black underwear that the world can see! What more can you do to me besides make me look like one of those cheesy blondes in this Federation. Trish, Terri, Stacey and Torrie! I don't want to be a blonde Lita." Lita sat Akasha down in a seat in front of a mirror, "Stiff shit. You're going blonde."  
  
The next morning Akasha woke up and ran to the nearest mirror just to see if she looked half decent. She was pleasantly surprised with the result. Her now tanned skin made her hair look more golden brown then bleached and her eyes were even brighter. All in all she was impressed with the colour Lita had chosen but she wasn't staying completely blonde for long though as she grabbed some nice clothes and a jacket and headed for the nearest hair dresser. "Hi, how can I." The woman stopped mid sentence, "Oh my god, Akasha. Wow, hi how are you?" Akasha smiled and shook the woman's hand, "Good thanks." "I thought you had black hair." The woman said looking to Akasha's hair, "My natural hair colour is blonde, just never liked being a blonde. I was suckered into having my hair dyed last night. Any way I want some bright colours in it. Purple ends if you don't mind." The woman nodded, "Sure." The woman put in bright purple ends in her hair and then Akasha paid and left, "Akasha. You're worse then I thought!" Lita said as Akasha met up with her at the pool, "I know, I couldn't stand it. I needed some damn colour in my hair." "Ah well. It looks good either way." Lita replied, sitting in the chair across from her at the pool side tables.  
  
The next week or so, Lita and Akasha spent travelling with the Federation but not on screen or in matches. Soon enough the Hardyz came back and the four went back to work. Over the next two and some odd months the whole gang appeared constantly together in matches and cheering another on. Akasha's makeover had sent her to the cover of the Diva's magazine and given her even more Team Xtreme fans. Akasha or Lita never mentioned the Triple H incident to either Boyz and sure enough Akasha found herself just three days away from a void contract and a cut pay. She found herself nervously sitting in Ric Flair's office awaiting the rest of her life, "You've enjoyed your twelve months here in the WWF?" He asked curiously, sitting across from her and making her feel small compared to the Nature Boy behind the desk, "Yes, it's been the best year of my life by far."  
  
"Feel that you've achieved good things?" He continued, hands folded neatly on the desk and looking calm, "Oh absolutely. Just being part of the Federation was a great achievement for me. But all the matches, TLC Mixed Tag Match with Jeff, my fans and cover shots for magazines have really proved that I have succeeded in what I came here to achieve." Ric nodded and with a smile took Akasha's contract from a drawer, "As you would know you're contract is nearly up. You've received your final pay for this contract and all we need to tell you is that you have been an enormous success in this Federation and that we'd like to have you with us for a lot longer."  
  
Akasha could have leapt over the desk and hugged the dear life out of him. Fire works were exploding in her stomach and she tried not to scream 'Yes' As loud as she could, "Interested?" He asked, still calm and collected, "Of course." Akasha replied as calmly as she could. Ric pulled out another contract made for her and laid it in front of her, "Now this is a long term, two year contract. Your pay is written here and you receive this much for televised matches." He pointed to the necessary areas of the contract before flipping to the last page, "If you sign this now it will commence next Monday. Still exclusive to RAW so long as the Brand Extension is still on." He placed a pen next to the paper and Akasha quickly wrote her name and was in the Federation for another two years. 


	25. Public Display

Public Display  
  
'If I get offered a long term contract. I'll be all over him' Akasha had said that to Lita on their way home after spending time with Matt and Jeff. Lita said she would hold her up to it and suddenly she had an incredible urge to live that out, "Where would the Hardy Boyz and Lita be?" She asked politely. Ric looked to a schedule and read down it quickly, "If all is according to plan they should be on." He paused and turned on the TV near by and sure enough Matt got the pin on Shawn Stasiak and Matt and Jeff won their match, "Thanks so much Ric." Akasha said quickly, shaking his hand again and heading out the door at lightning speed. She ran through the curtain and tried to not look desperate as she approached them. Everyone stopped half way up the ramp as she came jogging down to all three, "Akasha, what are you doing out here? I thought Ric had to see you." Matt said as they came in a semicircle around her. "I got great news for 4 Xtreme!" Akasha said with a smile, "What is it?" All three asked at the same time, "I got offered a two year contract! I'm." The crowd went nuts and they all realized that the camera had been in on it all from the beginning, "That's great, congratulations." Matt said, hugging her briefly, "Thanks Matt." She replied. Lita patted her on the back and then pushed her towards Jeff, "Congrats'." He said with a big smile, "Thanks Jeff." Akasha replied before she took a deep breath and avoided crumbling from her nerves. Millions of people were watching right now, "I promised you that when I got my career in check that. well." She leaned up, pulling his head towards hers and locked lips with him.  
  
Within an instant she had forgotten about the people around her and everything around her wasn't important as Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around her and made the kiss all it could be. She felt like she was going to slide out of his arms into a puddle on the ramp. It felt so good to be at ease with her feelings. She didn't know how long it lasted but when they broke apart she wanted to do it again. The sly smile on his face was enough to make her laugh, she couldn't have been happier. The crowd were on their feet and Lita and Matt were beaming with happiness as much as Akasha and Jeff. When he finally slid his arms away from her waist all four walked up the ramp and left the thousands cheering more than usual for them, "We're going out to celebrate!" Lita said as soon as they stopped walking, "Thanks, but no thanks Lita." Akasha replied, "What? Why?" Matt asked, looking hard at Akasha, "I'm real tired and we all have to travel tomorrow, I'm going to go back to the hotel room and get some sleep. Feel free to go without me." The looks on everyone's faces proved that they would need more then that to persuade them to leave without a member of their team.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lita asked one more time, in the parking lot with many others. Akasha nodded and Jeff wrapped his arm comfortingly around her waist, "Can I drive the WRX?" Jeff asked with big puppy dog eyes, "You're not going either?" Matt asked, almost demanded. Jeff shook his head, "Nope." By that stage everyone wanted to leave too much to argue and they all parted ways, "So. Can I drive?" He asked again as they walked towards her shimmering car, "Sure Jeff." Akasha replied. He squeezed his grip around her in a appreciative hug, "Thanks." He said excitedly. She handed him the keys and they got in the car, "So what do you think of my driving?" He asked all of a sudden, a few blocks away from the arena. "You drive like I do, what do you think?" She replied, laughing a little. They sped off onto the freeway towards the city center and the hotel they were staying at. 


	26. Lovers To Tag Partners

Lovers To Tag Partners  
  
Lita sat at her table with many others, early in the morning and still celebrating although a few couldn't remember what. Matt reached around and pulled Lita closer to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" He asked with concern, rubbing her shoulder, "I wanted Akasha and Jeff to come. This night is meant to be for her, but instead she goes back to the hotel with Jeff driving. I wonder if they made it back?" Matt laughed a little, she herself laughed at her own joke, "I'm sure they're fine. Let's not forget that she is with Jeff so I'd say they're celebrating together." Lita sat up and looked to Matt to see if he had one of those evil grins, the one that says there's another meaning to what he just said. It wasn't there and Lita put her head back down on his shoulder, "What?" He asked, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering what kind of celebrating you were talking about." Matt shrugged, "Dunno, think they'd move that fast after twelve months of nothing?"  
  
Akasha lay on her stomach, staring at the wall in front of her, half asleep as Jeff ran circles over her bare back, "Hey Akasha." He said quietly. "Yeah." She murmured back sleepily "I thought you said you were tired." Akasha laughed at him, "Nah just kidding. I want to know how come you haven't gone for one title the whole time you've been here?" She turned her head to face Jeff even though she couldn't see an inch in front of her, "Couldn't be bothered. I don't really want the Woman's Championship and the other titles are owned by guys who would laugh if I challenged them. Besides I don't really want to try and pin Bubba Ray Dudley for the Hardcore of try and keep Eddie Guerrero off the turnbuckles for the Intercontinental." "What about the Tag Team titles?" He asked curiously, lying back down next to her. "Well I need a partner don't I? Someone who is as capable as me and similar to me and." She stopped mid sentence, knowing then what Jeff had implied, "So?" He asked again, "What about Matt? He's your brother and Tag Team partner." "So I'll ask him if I can, why would he mind so long as I do team up with him for other matches." "Cause you haven't had the titles in a while and he might get offended that you haven't gone for them with him." There was a long pause, "I can only ask."  
  
"Welcome to Back Lash 2003! Tonight is going to be huge! The Undertaker goes against Triple H for the Undisputed Championship! We've got a Tag Team Cage match for the titles! Huge matches all night!" King announced as the fireworks were going off and thousands of people were on their feet. It was going to be huge and Akasha sat in the Hardy Boyz' locker room waiting for her big match she had that night. She couldn't have been nervous if she tried, she was too excited to be in front of so many people. It was a record breaking attendance night and as she looked at the TV as it scanned the crowd's signs she saw several 'Akasha' signs across the crowd. Billy Kidman's music came on and the Cruiserweight Champion walked down the long ramp to defend his title. Jeff walked into the locker room and threw himself down next to her on the couch. Akasha's eyes were glued to the screen as Scotty 2 Hotty bounced down to the ring. Jeff kissed Akasha on the cheek and she turned to see his gorgeous smiling face, "Nervous?" He asked. Akasha shook her head, "No way! Win or loose this is going to be awesome!" Jeff nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they sat and watched the first match.  
  
"Excited guys?" Matt asked as he came into the locker room with Lita by his side. They both nodded furiously and Lita rolled her eyes to Matt, "Now promise me you two won't do anything ridiculous in this Cage Match please!" Lita pleaded, standing in front of the TV to get their attention, "Safe and Spectacular Jeff." Matt added in. Both slowly looked from one to the other without saying anything, "That's a yes right guys, nothing stupid right?" Lita pleaded with concern. Akasha shrugged and Lita threw her hands in the air, "Why do I try to talk sense into you both? Answer me that please." "I dunno Lita, you've been trying for years with me." Jeff replied, trying not to laugh, "Just don't get yourselves killed guys." She finished up before sitting down on the floor, "We'll be supporting from here." Matt said sitting on a steel chair near by, "Good to know." Jeff said still looking at the screen as Billy Kidman retained his title. 


	27. Escape The Cage!

Escape The Cage  
  
The steel cage lowered down towards the ring. The lights flickered making the scene distant and eerie. The crowd was almost silent in anticipation of a no doubt crazy match between Akasha and Jeff and the Tag Team Champions, Test and Christian. The sparks rained down from the ceiling and sprung up from the floor as Christian's music came on and the proud Christian paraded out pointing to his belt around his waist. Once he made it to the ring the Ref took his belt from him as Test's music came on and Christian climbed into the ring, "And introducing first, they are the Tag Team Champions, Test and Christian!" Akasha stared at the tall blonde man as he tossed his belt to the Ref and walked through the cage and climbed into the ring. She took a moment to adjust her new purple pants and made sure here nets were right under her red 'Xtreme' tank top. She heard the Hardy Boyz music come on and both she and Jeff ran out to a screaming crowd. Jeff tossed his glowing white jacket to one side and they ran down the ring, smacking fan's hands on their way down, "And the challengers, Jeff Hardy and Akasha!" The Ref held the door open to the cage as Jeff slid in the ring, Akasha right behind him and both climbed the turnbuckles and then the cage to make sure the fan's knew that the match was going to be great, "Nothing stupid, nothing stupid, nothing stupid." Lita repeated out loud as she watched Akasha and Jeff climb the cage and sit on the top of it and bang their heads to the music, "Calm down Lita, they know what they're doing." Matt reassured her as he sat next to her, almost biting his nails.  
  
The music was still going and slowly and carefully Akasha and Jeff climbed down the cage. Test took his chance to be an ass hole and grabbed Akasha's legs and threw her down to the mat. The Ref locked the cage door and the bell sounded as Jeff ran for Test who was towering over Akasha. Jeff slammed Test into the cage with all his force as Akasha got up and eyed Christian who was already climbing the cage. She ran over and grabbed his shirt, pulling him off the cage and slamming him to the mat. Wasting no time to take him out she climbed the turnbuckles to land a Swanton Bomb on Christian only to see as she looked out from the top turnbuckle that Test was punching Jeff towards the cage. Test was just within reach of her and she leapt out towards his back. She grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down with her, smashing his head into the mat. Pain shot up her back with the force of the landing but she scrambled away from him and quickly got up.  
  
She looked to Jeff who was climbing the cage and ran towards it, stopped quickly when Christian grabbed a hand full of her hair as she ran. She was reefed back and Christian pulled her body up and then slammed her down. Test stumbled up and tried to counter Jeff as he leapt off the turnbuckles for Christian only to have Jeff land on his shoulders and swing down for a Hurricarana. The cruiserweight was easy to swing back up and Power Slam. Now that both Jeff and Akasha were down, Christian and Test ran for the cage and began climbing. Test was slower then Christian and rather clumsy compared to his lighter and more experienced partner. Akasha rolled over and staggered up, as did Jeff. They saw Test and Christian on the cage and, thinking in unison sprinted for the cage and scaled it much quicker then the other two. The crowd rose to their feet and the cheers grew louder as Jeff and Akasha sat atop the cage with Test and Christian just below them. Test grabbed Akasha's foot and tried to fling her back to the mat but she held onto the cage and kicked with all her force. She connected with his head and she watched him fall backwards and slam into the mat with incredible force that sent the crowd wild. Meanwhile Jeff was standing on the top of the cage in a tug of war with Christian.  
  
Christian pushed Jeff and he slipped and crashed down onto the top of the cage, winding himself and sliding sideways off. He grabbed onto the bars that framed the top of the cage as he was on the wrong side and if he fell he wouldn't be able to get back in easily. He felt his fingers slip and he heard the pop from the crowd as he smacked into the padded floor. Akasha looked down to see if Jeff was ok only to be pushed by Christian. She screamed out in shock as she fell towards the mat which seemed to take forever. She hit the mat and on her side, then bounced once and hit it again. She rolled over onto her back and tried to regain herself, which wasn't an easy task after falling fifteen feet, "Akasha!" She heard Jeff yell. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jeff trying to climb only to have Christian ram into the cage, sending him flying into the rail. Test pulled Akasha up by her hair and flung her across the ring into the cage where Jeff was trying to climb up again. She felt the blood begin to run down her face as she slid down the cage, smacking her chin into the top rope which flung her backwards.  
  
The urge to win the match came back into her mind and as Test grabbed her by the hair once again she managed to push him into Christian and the two were sent into the corner and fell into a heap. She didn't realize how hard she had thrown Test, her arm was throbbing and so was her forehead. She wiped the blood away from her face and saw Jeff calling her out, "Come on Akasha! Climb the cage! You can do it!" She felt the adrenaline through her veins and headed for the nearest turnbuckles and began to climb, "Get off me!" She heard Christian shout to Test. She stopped to see the two pushing each other and bickering. She continued to climb when something was flung into the cage. She held on tightly and looked down to see Christian come off the cage and be hit with Test's Big Boot. The look on Akasha's face made Jeff climb the cage, "You're crazy!" He yelled to her above the screams as he dropped down into the ring with her. Christian was down and out for any count and Test wasn't looking his best. The two landed a Double Clothesline and then Jeff put the Twist Of Fate on Test. He rolled Christian into the right position and Akasha made sure Christian wasn't getting up soon. They threw the Guns to one another and began climbing the cage. They got to the top, stopped and stood up.  
  
"No! Don't you dare!" Lita screamed, "It didn't work with you Matt! why would it with her!?" She continued to scream. Matt sat quietly, scared for his brother and his crazy girl as they nodded to one another and then leapt off in perfect timing with one another for two Swantons Bombs off the top of a fifteen foot cage. The wind was knocked out of both of them and Test and Christian weren't moving, "Let's get these titles." Akasha said to Jeff as they began climbing the cage again. They climbed up and flung themselves over the top and climbed a bit down before just dropping the rest of the way, the bell sounding and the Hardy Boyz music coming on. Fans were on their feet screaming for their victory, "And your new Tag Team Champions, Jeff Hardy and Akasha!" The Ref handed the two their belts and the two dropped them and hugged the dear life out of each other in shock, joy and excitement. They bundled up their titles and took a quick glance to Test and Christian as the two stumbled up before the winners and now Tag Team Champions walked up the ramp. 


	28. New Draft

New Draft  
  
Sometimes titles aren't held for very long and Akasha and Jeff found that out the hard way. Another Mixed tag team, Jazz and Steven Richards had challenged the sore couple the night after Backlash. Jeff found himself laid out on the mat while Jazz slammed Akasha into the steel stairs and she toppled over them, taking one set with her. Stephen got the three count on Jeff easily and the winners left with smiles. Jeff rolled out of the ring and now that he had his breath back in him he ran over to Akasha and pulled the stairs off her. As they got up they were swamped with fans patting them on the shoulders and back. Nobody cared they had lost, they still were Xtreme.  
  
"It's been a year since the first draft of the WWE. Tonight all the superstars are here on Smack Down and this time I have the first draft for RAW." Ric announced from the podium at the top of the stage. Most superstars sat in a large room in front of a TV, awaiting to see if they would be drafted that night or in another lotto draw later that night. "I pick... Triple H." Ric said. The night went on with McMahon and Flair arguing and picking ten superstars each. "I pick Matt Hardy." McMahon announced. Matt turned to Jeff and prayed Ric wouldn't separate them, "Fine you want the Hardyz. I will not split such a great Tag Team up." Both breathed a sigh of relief and McMahon smiled brightly, "Fine Ric. I'll take Jeff too. Now you get two choices." "I'll take the other half of 4 Extreme." Ric announced. Akasha's head jerked up to the screen then to Lita, "Once again Ric, you've managed to make your show a sleazy one." McMahon said in disgust, "They're splitting us up?" Lita almost demanded out loud to no body in particular. Everyone's heads turned to the four sitting next to each other, "Ha, ha Lita! No more Matt! And Akasha, no more teaming with Jeff... Any time." Heyman said and laughed to them all. Akasha got up, her chair clanging into Bubba Ray and she stormed towards the door where Heyman was standing. Brock was nowhere in sight so she knocked Heyman flat onto his face before she stormed out, "Go after her." Lita hissed to Jeff, "Akasha!" Jeff called as he got up and went after her.  
  
Akasha was pissed off, really pissed off and she was not in the mood for anyone. She decided to drive to the first RAW after the new draft and she certainly didn't drive conservatively. She tore into the back stage area where several other cars were parked around the place and slid into a free area. There was a loud clang and a crash and Akasha was out of the car in an instant. She ran around the other side of her car and her face quickly faded of colour. There, on its side and not in the greatest state was The Undertaker's motor bike. The side of her car was almost totaled but she was fearing the wrath of Taker more then a repair bill. Things couldn't have got much worse after she head Taker's voice boom from across the car park, "What the hell!?" He demanded. Akasha turned and lifted her head to lock eyes with the huge man in his leather coat and pants, "It was an accident Taker..." "You totaled my bike you stupid bitch!" He shouted, pointing to the bike. At that point Akasha didn't care who she was staring at, she snapped, "Look! I said it was an accident! I'll pay for the damn repairs, just get out of my face about it!" She gasped at her own voice, had she just said that to the Undertaker? He slowly took his sunglasses off and narrowed his eyes on her, "What did you say?" He asked slowly. Akasha, despite having weak knees stood her ground, "You heard me Taker, I'll fix your bike... I'm not in the mood right now." If he could have snapped her neck and gotten away with it he would have, "I don't care what mood you're in." He bent down and grabbed the steel rod from his bike, "What are you doing?" She almost shrieked. He said nothing and simply stood back up then smashed it through the front windshield of her prized possession, "No!!!" She screamed as the glass sprayed everywhere. Taker then grabbed her head and slammed it into the side of her car. She fell backwards and almost fell unconscious, "Taker!" She heard Triple H shout before the sound of punches filled her ears.  
  
Triple H gently pulled Akasha up and walked away with her walking slightly in his arms, "You'll pay for this Triple H!" Taker shouted angrily at him before continuing to smash the shit out of Akasha's WRX. The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or boo the situation which they had just seen. Everyone loved Akasha so they weren't happy about Taker smashing her into her own car, "I really can't believe what just happened." J.R said, camera on the two new RAW commentators. The shock was clearly seen on both J.R and Cole's faces, "Well if you've just joined us folks you've sure missed out. Just moments ago, Akasha arrived at this arena and it seems" The went to a reply of the events, "she crashed the side of her own car into The Undertaker's bike. Taker certainly wasn't impressed and despite Akasha's apologies and offer to pay for repairs he began to destroy her car further and then smashed her head into her own car. The chaos would have continued if it wasn't for Triple H who had the heart to interfere." 


	29. Dead Man Not Walking

Dead Man Not Walking  
  
Akasha struggled out of Hunter's grasp, pulling away and staring up at the big man who looked concerned and angry, "I don't need you sticking up for me!" She spat out angrily. Hunter frowned, which she absolutely hated because he looked so sweet when he smiled, "I was only trying to help." He said, desperately, "You want to help me, do it tonight in a match against Taker!" "A match against Undertaker!?" He demanded, "Are you crazy!?" Akasha nodded, "Never said I wasn't crazy Hunter." Akasha went off to talk to Ric Flair who granted the Handicap Match with open arms, "Did you hear J.R? Undertaker just got himself a match against Triple H. And Akasha! A No Disqualification Match." Cole blurted out to J.R who nodded slowly. In Akasha and Lita's locker room Lita wished could have slapped Akasha back to reality, "Do you have any idea what this man will do to you!?" Lita shouted, Akasha sat on the lounge in the two girl's locker room and Lita towered over her, "Yes, and I plan for none of it to happen." She replied, "Akasha, he has thrown me off the stage onto a bunch of tables and equipment, not to mention Jeff! He slammed a chair into Matt's throat! He couldn't breathe, he could have died. That one man has taken Team Xtreme out of action for months and now you want a No Disqualification Match against him!?" "It's a Handicap Match thank you very much Lita, Triple H isn't exactly a walk in the park either." Lita threw herself into the lounge, "I know that, but I know several people who don't want to see you get hurt. Including Hunter."  
  
Akasha's music came on, which she had changed to a mixed version of The Hardy Boyz music and Living Dead Girl. It had taken ages for the people in charge of the music to make it sound just right but after a few long weeks of trying it all out she had the perfect theme. She jogged down to the ring, excited and scared for what was in store for her. She bounced around the ring in her purple cargo pants and white tank top with black nets over it, down one arm and across her mid section. She stopped in the center of the ring as the heavy beat of Triple H's music came on, 'Time to play The Game!' blared out as the lights began to flicker green colours. She realized then that she had never wrestled with or against either Triple H or Undertaker and she began to feel privileged to be in the same ring with the two.  
  
As Undertaker came down casually to the ring with his new, mellow music she knew she would have to make use of the No Disqualification Match she had and use everything she could on Undertaker and hopefully not have the same things used on her, "I'm staring this match." Hunter mumbled into her ear. Akasha glared but Hunter was determined so Akasha rolled out of the ring and the bell sounded.  
  
Akasha was pissed off she had only been tagged in once since the match started. She hadn't even had the crap beaten out of her when Taker began to get the upper hand Hunter Blind Tagged himself in and climbed back into the ring, Akasha reluctantly getting out. Hunter gained the upper hand over Undertaker and he threw him against the ropes. Taker proceeded to roll out of the ring and grab a chair from the ring announcer, flinging him aside. The Ref tried to get the chair from Taker but he pushed the Ref away, knocking him into the ring post and then sliding into the ring. Triple H knocked the chair away from Taker but soon enough Taker had it in his hands again. Akasha practically crawled under the apron to find something better than a chair to hit him with. She found ladders, tables, chairs, bins, stop signs, a trumpet and a sledge hammer. She grabbed the sledge hammer and backed out, "My god! What is Akasha thinking!?" J.R shouted, "Just be thankful the girl didn't pull out a ladder." Cole replied, laughing a little. Akasha got into the ring as the Ref slowly began to get up. Just as Taker was about to hit Triple H with his chair, Akasha laid into him with the sledge hammer. Hunter hadn't seen her there and was totally shocked at her actions. Taker lay motionless as the Ref rolled into the ring and Triple H got an easy cover over the huge man. 


	30. Personal Evidence, Personal Ride

Personal Evidence, Personal Ride  
  
Adrenaline rush was an understatement for what Akasha was feeling after that match. The fear Taker would show up at any moment and try to kill her just excited her more. She headed back to her locker room and just as she was about to open the door Lita burst out with open arms, "Are you ok!?" She asked, hugging Akasha tightly, "I will when you let me breathe!" Akasha replied, laughing a little, "We should go out tonight." Lita said after the two talked about the match and how pissed off Undertaker was going to be later on, "I don't want to go out." Akasha replied while packing her stuff into her bag, "Why not?" Lita asked with concern, "I just don't feel like going anywhere tonight. I'm not an outgoing person." Lita rolled her eyes at her, "I'm going to see where my car is." Akasha told her, "I'm coming with you." Lita replied eagerly, "You're not going to convince me to come with you." Akasha muttered as the two grabbed their bags and headed towards where the night's activities had started, "But there's a club just for wrestlers that was opened like three weeks ago. It's called WWExcellence. I want to go check it out." Akasha shrugged, she was busy looking around for her car and found police tape around it with a few police standing about, "What are you doing!?" Akasha demanded. One policeman stepped forward and kept Akasha away from her car, "I'm sorry miss, we took all personal items out of the car as evidence and we are towing the car in a few minutes." "You took half my collection of CD's out of my car for what!? I didn't kill Undertaker, not here anyway." Akasha demanded, "I'm sorry miss, it must be done for legal reasons. Mr. Flair has offered you one of his cars." He handed Akasha a set of car keys and pointed down the corridor, "It's the red car at the end." Akasha rolled her eyes and stormed off, eyes to the ground with Lita hot on her trail.  
  
"Akasha, it's not all that bad. You will get your car back. And at least Ric gave you a car." Lita said, trying to cheer her up, "Yeah and it's probably a bloody Toyota Camery!" Akasha shouted at her, "Why are you so angry at me?" Lita asked as they continued across the area of equipment, trucks and rental cars, "I want to be on Smackdown with Matt and Jeff! I want us to be together and I want Hunter to quit trying to save me!" "Save you?" They heard a familiar voice say and both girls spun to face Jeff, "Jeff! What are you doing here!? You could get fired." Akasha whispered harshly, "I came to see if you were ok. I know how much you love your car." Akasha's frown lifted and Lita was relieved he was there, "Lets hurry up and get out of here before someone sees you." Lita said quickly. The three ran down and stopped suddenly, "So much for a Toyota." Lita muttered as the three stared at the Red Porsche Boxter. Akasha held up the keys and the Porsche symbol was on the keys, "Ric Flair, owner of RAW just gave you the keys to his Porsche!?" Lita demanded, laughing as well, "He mustn't know how she drives." Jeff added in with a laugh, "Very funny guys." Akasha grumbled, still staring at the shiny machine in front of her. She unlocked it and opened the driver's door slowly. Lita opened the passenger side and pulled the seat forward to get into the back. Jeff pushed the seat back and got into the front seat, "Where's Matt?" Lita asked suddenly, wondering how Jeff had got to the arena, "He went out to that place called Excellence. I wanted to stay and watch the matches. I caught a cab here after I saw your head get smashed." He finished, looking to Akasha who was adjusting mirrors, "Hey yeah, how is your head?" Lita asked, leaning forward between the two, "Fine." She replied, starting up the sweet sounding engine, "Can we please go to Excellence?" Akasha, revving the engine turned and looked to Lita who had asked it, "Lita, I'll go anywhere you want in this." 


	31. Lucky Charms

Lucky Charms  
  
There were people everywhere at Excellence. There was a small line up of cars along the street, one by one wrestlers and important people to do with wrestling got out of their cars and walked up the red carpet for the official opening where wrestlers from the WWE actually entered. Akasha looked above the main entrance which was the shape of WWE logo with a door that opened out of it where a large screen showed the last match of RAW between Randy Orton and the Intercontinental Champion, Spike Dudely. The three arrived and the crowd was eager to see who was in the nicest car. The valet opened the driver's door and Akasha stepped out. Cheers were heard, more and more as Jeff and Lita also got out of the car. They waved to the crowd and even signed a few autographs before walking through the logo door, "You know this is like you and Jeff's first date." Lita said with a laugh as they casually walked around the place looking for Matt. There was memorabilia everywhere and they were currently playing Torrie's theme music.  
  
"Hey! Saw your match, good shot on The Undertaker." The bartender said as he served Akasha a drink, "Thanks." She replied, taking a sip and enjoying the music while Jeff and Lita went to find Matt, "Triple H is here too." The man added in with a smile before going to serve Al Snow, "Jesus Christ, just what I don't want." She muttered before getting up, catching sight of Matt meeting up with Jeff and Lita, "Hey guys." He said just as Akasha arrived, "Awesome match Akasha." "Thanks Matt." "I'm real sorry about the WRX." He said with a frown, "Me too, the cops took everything including her for evidence." Matt pulled a confused face, "Why would they do that?" He asked. Akasha shrugged and they headed over to where Matt had been hanging. Edge, Bradshaw, Bubba Ray Dudely, Trish, Rob Van Dam and Triple H all sat around a large table filled with finger food and drinks. Despite Hunter being there the whole night, she had lots of fun with her friends.  
  
"I've given both you girls a back stage pass for tonight's Smack Down only. If I even see you out of the Hardy Boyz' locker room there will be hell to pay." McMahon stated as he handed the girl's the laminated passes and escorted them down the hall. It had been several weeks since any of them saw each other. McMahon left the girls out the front of the Hardy Boyz locker room and told them both Boyz would be arriving with the other Superstars in about ten minutes. When Matt entered the locker room he saw two travel bags on the floor. He looked puzzled as he was holding his and Jeff's bags already. He looked around and then called out, "Hello?" There was no answer and he dropped his own bags and looked for a name on the other two. Before he could open the bags he was toppled onto by Lita, "What the!" Matt shouted in shock as Lita pinned him by sitting on his chest, "Lita!" He said in shock, "Akasha?" He asked as he looked up to Akasha leaning against the door, holding back her laughter.  
  
Akasha felt the door smack into her back and she stumbled forward as Jeff peeked in to see what he hit. Akasha turned around as he opened the door and he smiled brightly as she leapt into his arms, "What are you doing here?" He asked as she hugged the life out of him, "McMahon gave us a pass to be here for tonight." She replied, being put down. Matt and Lita stood up, "Yeah, we wanted to wish you both good luck for your Tag Title Match tonight." Lita added in with a smile and comforting hug to Matt, "Thanks." They both replied.  
  
Before Matt and Jeff headed out for their before match interview the girls said their good-byes and good luck wishes, "Wanna rub me for luck?" Lita asked Matt playfully as she hugged him, "I've got all the luck I need." He replied before kissing her, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Akasha said to Jeff with a smile, "That means what? You do everything stupid he does." Lita said, laughing. Matt walked out the door and Lita went to find a drink without McMahon finding her which left Jeff and Akasha alone, "I mean it, be careful." Akasha told him with a serious tone in her voice. Jeff nodded, "You know I will, just for you." Akasha smiled and Jeff brought his lips to hers, "Better go." He said after kissing her. 


	32. Let Me Stratusfy You

Let Me Stratusfy You  
  
"Now you have to admit, with Brock Lesnar holding half of the Tag Team Championship you both have to admit this match isn't going to be easy." Coach stated to Matt and Jeff, waiting for an answer. Lita burst through the door with a couple of cans of soft drink and leapt onto the lounge, tossing Akasha the other can, "What did I miss?" "The, 'Brock Lesnar will be tough' question." "God, how many times have we heard that?" Lita replied with a laugh as she opened her can and sipped at it, "Well Coach, Brock may have power but the guy is slow, and we aren't slow." Matt replied with a focused look on his face, "And as for William Regal, well we can handle him." Jeff added in, "We were given good luck tonight." "I think you'll be needing more than luck tonight Jeff." Trish said as she strolled up to the three men, "What is Trish doing!?" Akasha yelled to the screen as Trish ran her hand off Jeff's shoulder, he pulled away but not far enough as Trish continued her point, "Seeing as though Akasha hasn't been woman enough to take care of you the way I did," "What does she mean 'take care of'?" Akasha muttered. Lita avoided laughing at both Trish and Akasha's tone even though it was a serious situation, "or even take a shot at the Woman's Champion, who happens to be me." Trish continued, "I thought I'd wish you some luck the way it should be given." By the time she had said it she was kissing Jeff. Jeff grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her back, holding her there, "I have all the luck I need Trish."  
  
Lita held Akasha by her arm but she was being pulled towards the door, "Did you hear what McMahon said Akasha!?" Lita shrieked, knowing where Akasha would be heading as Trish's music came on and the Women's Champion walked down to the ring for a Non Title Match against Molly Holly, "I don't care, I'll smash her pretty face in!" Akasha shouted angrily. Lita slipped and fell backwards to the floor as Akasha threw the door open and ran towards the ring. She made it to the curtain and pushed straight past Molly Holly and ran down the ramp. Trish saw Akasha coming and the look on her face said she was shocked to see Akasha there, as was King and Tazz. "What is going on here! Akasha isn't supposed to be here!" Tazz said as Akasha slid into the ring and Speared Trish flat onto her back and began to pound her head to the mat. Refs came running down the ramp and within an instant McMahon's music blared out. The crowd didn't care as Akasha continued to pound the shit out of Trish. Trish put her hands up to cover her face but it did no good. McMahon was out only a few seconds before he called Security down. As Security came running down to the ring and ripped Akasha off of Trish, McMahon shouted into the microphone from the top of the ramp, "I said stay in the Hardy Boyz' locker room! Don't be seen by anyone at all! Security, kick this woman out now!" He left and the Security let Akasha down and pushed her towards the ropes. Trish grabbed a microphone and screamed into it, "You're no woman Akasha! You're just a classless bitch! And you don't deserve Jeff!" Akasha stopped and slowly turned, large arms blocking her path to Trish. Trish stood with one hand on her hip, ignoring the booing towards her. Akasha leaped forward but one Security man caught her by her arm and held her back. Akasha squirmed and managed to struggle free. She ran forward and stopped in front of Trish for a moment before slapping her across the face. The sound of the shot echoed through the microphone as Trish dropped to one knee. Akasha grabbed the microphone as the Security pulled her back, "You don't think I'm a woman!? Well there's the biggest 'Bitch slap' You'll ever get. And I'll see you on RAW for that pretty little title of yours! As for Jeff." She was cut off as the Hardy Boyz music sounded and the crowd screamed with excitement as Jeff walked down the ramp. By that stage the Security had pulled Akasha out of the ring and Trish was standing again. The Security let Jeff take hold of Akasha and she didn't struggle to hit Trish again now that he was there. Trish grabbed another microphone, "Jeff! Tell her that I'm better then her! I'm the five time Woman's Champion! And what is she? Just a single time Tag Team Champion." She laughed hilariously but was cut of by an angry Jeff, "Her partner was me Trish! What are you saying!?" He demanded angrily. Trish smiled, "That when you're with her you don't 'perform' like you should." Both Jeff and Akasha knew what she had implied as did every other adult in the arena, "You need to dump her and come back to Trish for some Stratusfaction!" All the men in the arena cheered as Jeff had to start holding Akasha back, "Let her go Jeff! Now that I'm ready for her I'll take her down!" Trish shouted. The Security shook their heads at the idea and stood between the two outside the ring Trish in the ring. 


	33. 9 Months, 13 Days & 8 Hours

Nine Months, Thirteen Days And Eight Hours  
  
Akasha was furious with the bleached blonde standing in the ring. She didn't want to know that the two had dated for starters, let alone want Jeff to make a choice between the two, "Need some persuading?" Trish asked, unbuttoning her jacket and showing off her small top and pants, "Puppies Tazz! Puppies!" King shouted excitedly. Jeff shook his head, "Look Trish. I'm real flattered that you like me and all." "Quit being modest Jeff! You know you want me!" Trish cut in. Akasha looked like she was about to burst out with an AK 47 and total Trish there on the spot but she stood fast with the most evil glare on her face, "This is ridiculous." Akasha grumbled, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. There was a short pause and Jeff turned to Akasha who was still staring evilly at Trish, "Akasha." He whispered harshly. Akasha's head glanced towards him but her eyes stayed focused on the half naked Trish. Jeff cupped her face with his hands and pulled her head to face him, "Listen to me. Do you really think I'd leave you for her?" He asked, the microphone was no where near him and therefore the only people who heard was Trish and the Security. Akasha glanced to Trish, then back to Jeff. "She's so much prettier than me." She mumbled, looking to the floor even though Jeff still held her face. Trish laughed, "Damn right I'm prettier!" She said, into the microphone. There were an equal amount of cheers to boos on the remark and everyone ignored them. He let go of her face and pulled the microphone back up, "You are not prettier then her Akasha." He waited for the cheers to die down before he continued, "I see more than that Akasha." He turned to face Trish with a smirk on his face, "One is the easiest woman I've ever met!" "Hey! What does he mean by that!?" King coughed out angrily, "And the other is someone who isn't shallow or a typical girl. Someone who has so much in common with me it's scary. Someone who can ride a motor bike, drive like a stunt man and beat the crap out of any woman or man without hesitation, leap off a fifteen foot cage with me and take any risk I would for a five second adrenaline rush. I see someone I care for, relate to and love."  
  
"Right." Matt pretended to stop a stop watch, sitting in his locker room with Lita clinging to him with a mushy look in her eyes, "It only took him nine months, thirteen days and eight hours to confess." Lita slapped him on the arm before wrapping both hers around it and snuggling close to him, "He's so sweet." She said with a huge grin. Akasha's smiling face was all over the screen, then Trish's scowling face and then finally Jeff reaching down to kiss Akasha once again on national television, "Have we even seen them kiss off screen?" Matt asked, laughing. Lita slapped him again, "Shut up Matt!" She said, annoyed with his comments, "What? It's not like they can hear me, and besides we have a match next and Trish's never started." Matt grumbled. Jeff and Akasha walked up the ramp and left Trish to hear Molly's music come on and Molly Holly parade down the ring like nothing had happened. McMahon grabbed Akasha by the arm as soon as she was through the curtain and dragged her away from Jeff, "Hey!" Jeff shouted. McMahon stopped and poked his finger into Jeff's chest, "Don't even start Jeff. If ratings don't go up because of this whole shenanigan then you'll be lucky if you ever see Akasha again!" McMahon stormed off, dragging Akasha behind him towards the exit door near by. He shoved her out and slammed the door behind her. He turned back to Jeff, "Get ready! You have a match next." 


	34. Hardy Tag Champs

Hardy Tag Champs  
  
Akasha walked around the car park out the back where few ventured. Shortly after being kicked out Lita walked out the exit door with the two's travel bags and a grin on her face, "You get a one night pass and you manage to make a mess of it all." "You know me, I like to make an entrance." Akasha replied. Both her and Lita sat down on the edge of the concrete steps and continued their conversation, "I can't believe Trish did that." Lita muttered angrily. Akasha nodded, "Figures, I mean Trish was the first person I beat the shit out of." Both laughed and continued to talk and hoped their Boyz won the Tag Titles, "I told Matt and Jeff to come out here as soon as their match finished." Lita stated after a moment of silence. Akasha nodded and both heard faint cheering from the arena, "I'm so glad Jeff did what he did." Lita added in after the cheering from inside died down. Akasha shrugged, "He's told me it before Lita." Lita looked slightly surprised. Akasha nodded with a smile, "Yeah, he told me a couple of months ago that he loved me." "That's so sweet. Even though 4 Xtreme is split by WWE brands, we're together in heart." "That's a great way to put it Lita." Akasha said with a smile, "Poetic isn't it?" Lita asked with a proud smile. Akasha nodded and they heard another outburst from the crowd, "Who do you think they're cheering for?" Akasha asked curiously. Lita shrugged, "Dunno, I hope the guys."  
  
The match was over and the Hardy Boyz held their new title's high above their heads. They wished that their girls could see their victory, Lita could have but decided to go check on Akasha. But they were happy non the less. They ran up the ramp, "I wonder where they're running off to in such a hurry?" King asked curiously as the two men made a bee line for the exit where Lita said they would wait and they burst through it. They were running so fast they had to leap over the two girls sitting on the step and they all nearly leapt out of their skins. The girls shot upright and saw the titles in Matt and Jeff's hands and they all hugged each other in celebration, "Now we need to win them off you." Lita said with a laugh, "Yeah, Team Xtreme vs. Team Xtreme. What a match that would be." Jeff added in, still smiling and holding both his title and Akasha in his arms, "Nah, I've held the Tag Titles, once is enough. I need to think about how I'm going to beat the shit out of Trish." Akasha said, patting the title Jeff held, "Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Matt asked. Akasha smiled, "In a cage." 


	35. Crashing Down

Crashing Down  
  
Akasha stood firmly in her spot, arguing to Ric why she should be able to have a Hell In A Cell Match for the Women's Championship at the next Pay Per View, "Come on Ric, it's going to be a first for all. Crashing Down is going to be bigger then this year's Wrestle Mania! I mean the Federation has never done a Pay Per View like this one before. You're having a TLC match for the Tag Titles, Ladder Match for the Intercontinental, Street Fight for the Undisputed! Why not make a Hell In A Cell Match under Hardcore rules for the Women's Title!? It'd be a first for women and Trish wants to hurt me as much as I want to hurt her!" Ric nodded, "I know that Crashing Down is the first Pay Per View to have matches like this all in one. That's the whole idea of the name. But two women, one Cell is not a good combination. You could get severely hurt because not only are you asking for a Cell but you want to be able to use all the tables, chair, ladders and anything else you can pull out from under the ring. I don't like the idea at all." "It's a chance I'm willing to take for what Trish did to me Ric, I want some pay back." Akasha replied, "I should be suspending you for doing what you did on Smack Down Akasha, Vince and I had a very heated argument. You are lucky I don't like Trish either." Ric told her, "So. do I get the match or not Ric?" She asked, getting irritated with his lack of answers. Ric tapped his fingers on his desk and nodded, "Yes. Akasha vs. Trish Stratus in a Cell under Hardcore rules for the Women's Championship at Crashing Down."  
  
"Can you believe that!?" Cole stuttered, "Two women in a Hardcore match sure. But in a Cell as well!?" "Well both these women are going to be going through a lot to prepare and live through that match. I mean all you really need to do in a Hell In A Cell match is survive." J.R replied, shaking his head in amazement, "I can't believe Ric Flair would even sign that kind of a match." He added in. It was a little less then two weeks before Crashing Down, the first Pay Per View focused on Hardcore Matches, Tables, Ladders and Chairs. The Hardy Boyz were informed of their TLC match the day after Smack Down that Akasha had made a mess of, they accepted eagerly. Even Lita had a match with Bubba Ray Dudley against D-Von and Stacey Keibler. It was a Ladder Match and Lita couldn't wait to represent Team Xtreme as every member of the team had a match.  
  
Crashing Down opened with fireworks everywhere. The theme song was 'Watch Your Back' by Benny Cassette and it played loudly as lights shot out from all the ladders, tables and chairs that lined the top of the stage in different glowing colours, "Welcome to the first ever Crashing Down! Hello King, good to see you again." J.R announced as the music became quieter but the audience didn't, "Same to you J.R! And boy, have we got a great Pay Per View lined up here! We've got tables, we've got ladders and we have chairs. We have Cages and Street Fights all coming to you tonight. Tonight is totally based around the matches we rarely see all in one amazing event. Edge, the Intercontinental Champion came down to the ring and gave his belt to the Ref who placed it onto a ring and the belt was raised high above them as RVD's music came on and he ran down, the first match of Crashing Down. 


	36. Favorite Song In The World

Favorite Song In The World  
  
Just after Edge reached up and grabbed his title 4 Xtreme walked into the arena, the crowd began to cheer loudly knowing all had a great match lined up for them that night. Matt and Jeff held their titles, Jeff's around his waist and Matt's over his shoulder. They wore their usual black baggy pants and Matt wore a black shirt with 4 Extreme written on it with the animated versions of them on it. Jeff had his white singlet on with blue and white arm stockings and a white pattern up his neck and shoulder. Akasha streaked her hair purple and had twists in it with a pair of leather pants and a Living Dead Girl top on with bright red nets down one arm. Lita wore her baggy blue pants with a black thong showing. Black nets and a Crashing Down top on. They walked in unison and all had looks of concentration on their faces, "Every one of them has a tough match tonight." J.R said as the four continued to walk down the corridor, "Yes they do, and I can't believe Akasha got a Hell In The Cell match with Trish!" King added in, worry in his voice as Brock Lesnar's music came on and the Hardcore Champion walked down to the ring with his agent and began to pull out cans and stop signs and threw them in the ring. Mark Henry came running down to the ring and began the match early, eager to win the title off Lesnar as quickly as possible.  
  
Team Xtreme walked into their locker room and the two men put their titles down and turned on the TV while Lita quickly stretched. Her match was next and she would have to leave shortly. Akasha sat down on the floor and put on her Discman. Lita hugged Matt and Jeff goodbye and waved to Akasha as she jogged out of the locker room. Matt sat down on the lounge and watched the Hardcore match while Jeff went to get some drinks, "What are you listening to?" He asked, looking down at her. She pulled her headphones off and gave him a confused look, "What are you listening to?" He repeated. Jeff walked in the door and handed each of them a drink, "Creed, 'With Arms Wide Open'. It's my most favorite song of all. I want it played at my funeral." She told him. Jeff sat down next to her on the floor and nudged her with his side playfully, "It'll be a while before that happens." He said with a laugh, "Hope so." She replied, putting her headphones back on.  
  
Mark Henry won the Hardcore Title and hit fan's hands on his way back up the ramp while Lesnar laid in the middle of the ring on top of a stop sign and under a trash can. They cleaned up the ring and soon enough the Dudley Boyz music came on and D-Von and Stacey Keibler walked out and down to the ring where several tables were set up around the ring. The Dudley music continued and Bubba Ray walked out and waited at the bottom of the ramp while the other two waited in the ring. Lita's music came on and everyone rose to their feet as the she paraded down the ramp and they began the match. 


	37. Team Xtreme 1 From 1

Team Xtreme One From One  
  
Bubba Ray and D-Von began the match with Stacey and Lita on the sidelines cheering them on. Bubba Ray got the upper hand over his opponent and already Lita began setting up tables outside the ring. Stacey didn't like the idea and ran over and hit Lita in the back of the head. Lita threw Stacey across a table and she toppled like a rag doll into the barrier. D- Von realized he had nobody to tag in and Bubba slammed him into the corner and beat on him with all his might. Stacey crawled back over to her corner and D-Von managed a tag. Lita leapt up onto the apron and begged to be tagged in. Bubba Ray smiled and slapped her hand and Lita leapt into the ring and straight for Stacey's throat. Lita got a Standing Hurricarana on Stacey and then got a Moonsault from the top turnbuckle as Bubba Ray knocked D-Von away from interfering. The two men went over the top rope and smashed through one of the tables Lita had set up, taking the Ref with them. Lita hit her Moonsault and rolled on Stacey for a count but there was no Ref there to count it. Lita banged her fist on the mat in agitation and pulled Stacey up by her hair, she squealed in pain. Bubba Ray rolled back into the ring after beating on D-Von more and saw Stacey's situation and grabbed her by the hair and looked to Lita with his trade mark look in his eyes. Lita smiled, "Lita! Get the tables!" He shouted, the crowd yelling it as well. Lita nodded, rolled out of the ring and dragged out another table. D-Von ran at her and Lita just slammed the table into his head, knocking him out cold. She shoved it into the ring and set it up as the Ref rolled back into the ring. Bubba Ray hauled Stacey into the air and then changed his mind. Lita moved the table towards the turnbuckle and Bubba Ray climbed the ropes and gave Stacey a Bubba Bomb from the top rope. The Ref counted the three easily and Lita and Bubba held their hands up high in victory.  
  
The Titan Tron which was shaped as the seat of a steel chair showed the backstage area with things to eat and drink. Hollywood Hulk Hogan stood there making himself a drink of coffee and the crowd went off their nut. Even though Hogan had stopped wrestling several months ago, he did a lot of Special Guest Refereeing and he wore his black and white stripes again as it was a few minutes before he was to Ref the Street Fight Match between Triple H and the Undisputed Champion, Stone Cold. Triple H walked up to Hogan with a determined face. He grabbed himself a bottle of water and turned to face Hogan, "I never asked you to Ref this match Hogan." Hogan nodded and was about to reply when Akasha showed up and put a couple of cans of soft drink in the bin and began digging into a bowel of ice for more to drink. She found what she was looking for and noticed the two men, "Hey guys, good luck in the match next Hunter." She said as she began to gather up the four cans, "Thanks Akasha, same to you." Hogan replied. Hunter walked over to her and grabbed the last can and handed it to her, "If you want me to come down to the ring to make sure no body pulls any stunts I'd be happy to." Akasha smiled but shook her head, "I can handle myself Hunter, thanks any way." She walked off and Hogan walked up to Hunter, "Damn I'd love to hit that." Hunter said, grinning. Hogan nodded, "So would I brother." The two men laughed but it was cut short by a deliberate cough. Both men turned to face Jeff with a harsh scowl on his face, "Hey Hardy." Hunter said with a sarcastic grin. Both men stared harshly at each other, stabbing knives into each other. Hogan walked off and Jeff spoke slowly, like Hunter was an idiot, "Stay away from her." "Why should I Jeff?" "Because she isn't interested." Jeff replied angrily. Hunter crossed his huge arms and laughed, "Oh I beg to differ Jeff. She'd love to play The Game, she's told me herself." Jeff's face screwed up, "What are you talking about!?" He demanded angrily, "I asked her out a while ago, she would have said yes. if it wasn't for you. Good luck in your match." He walked off and Jeff shook his head in defeat and headed back to his locker room. 


	38. Make Up Easy

Make Up Easy  
  
Akasha had heard it all and stood around the corner and waited for Jeff. He walked up to her with a harsh look, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked desperately. She shrugged, "I didn't think you needed to know, we weren't together." "If you had told me I wouldn't have looked like an idiot in there!" He shouted. Akasha stepped back, he'd never been mad at her before, "I'm sorry Jeff. I thought after I told him no he would get the hint but he hasn't. I love that you stand up for me, I'm sorry if he made you feel stupid." Jeff's frown faded and his usual sweet face returned. He took the cans of soft drink from her and put them down on the chair next to them and hugged her. Lita, who had gone to check on Akasha and ask if she had seen what Hunter had said to Jeff rounded a corner and saw the two in each other's arms and simply turned back around. There was no need for her to say anything, "You have a match next, you better get ready." Akasha said after their hug. Jeff nodded and kissed her on her forehead then her cheek then her lips. When the two finally broke apart Jeff smiled, "Thanks for the luck." "You're welcome, just retain those titles." Jeff nodded and jogged off to meet with Matt at the curtain. Akasha grabbed the drinks and walked to the Hardy Boyz' locker room.  
  
When she got there Matt and Jeff were gone and Lita was sitting on the floor watching the Street Fight which Triple H was dominating. It was backstage and the two were slamming each other into anything they could. Hogan had even interfered a few times to help out Triple H, which the fans loved to death. Lita looked up to Akasha and smiled, "You guys never stay mad at each other do you?" Akasha sat down next to her and put the drinks in front of her, Lita took one and nodded to her for her answer, "I guess not, why?" Akasha answered. Lita shrugged, eyes glued to the screen, "Well, Hunter being Hunter stirred some serious shit and Jeff nearly blew his top which is very unlike him and you two just made up real easy." "Is that bad?" Akasha asked. Lita shook her head, "No it's great." She stood up and helped Akasha up too, "I'm going ring side, wanna come?" Akasha nodded, "May as well." The two ran down to the curtain and were greeted with hugs and surprised looks, "I thought you'd stay back there." Matt said to them. Both women shrugged, "We thought we'd come and support 4 Xtreme from ring side." Akasha replied with a smile. They heard the crowd go off and they all turned to the small monitor to see that Triple H had won the Undisputed Championship.  
  
Raven's music came on and he walked down to the ring with two chairs in hand. He started bringing out tables and even set up a ladder by the time his tag partner, Billy Kidman walked down. Matt slid on his glowing white jacket and Jeff put on his favorite cap. The two adjusted the belts around their waist and waited for the drums of their music kick in. When it did the crowd rose to their feet and cheered loudly to catch a glimpse of their home state team, 4 Xtreme. The two men walked out, picking their feet up high and banging their heads to the music. The two girls walked out next and joined into the music before they all ran down towards the ring. Jeff scaled a ten foot ladder in about three seconds flat and stood near the top, banging his head. The rest slid into the ring and climbed the turnbuckles. The crowd was pumped up which Matt and Jeff loved to see before a match. Jeff jumped down and handed his title to the Ref then slid into the ring, kissed Akasha on the cheek and slapped his brother's hand to signal he would start the match. Lita joined Akasha at the Hardy Boyz' corner and the bell sounded. 


	39. Questioned Shoes

Questioned Shoes  
  
The match stayed in the ring for about fifteen seconds before Jeff threw Raven out through the ropes and flat on his back next to both girls who started kicking him in the chest. Jeff threw himself over the top rope and slammed him with a Cross Body Press before pulling Raven up and throwing him towards the nearest ladder. Raven managed a counter and Jeff smacked head first into the ladder, sending him flying back and crashing down. The match went on with interference from Akasha and Lita helping the Boyz get the advantage over Raven and Billy. They all continued setting up ladders but getting knocked down. Billy managed to get hold of the titles that hung high above the ring but Jeff leapt off the top turnbuckle and took the ladder out from underneath Billy. While Jeff and Raven fought with chairs outside the ring Matt was knocked down by Billy and he climbed the turnbuckles and prepared for his signature move, the Shooting Star Press. Lita gasped, if he landed it Matt wouldn't get up. Akasha smiled and jumped up on the apron and pushed Billy forward. Matt rolled out of the way and Billy ended up in the same position as Matt had been as Akasha leapt up to the top and landed the Shooting Star Press on him instead.  
  
Matt started to climb the ladder, slowly and in pain while Jeff tried to stop Raven. Raven managed to smack the chair into Jeff's back which gave Raven a few seconds to get towards the ring to stop Matt. Lita smiled to Akasha and ran across the apron and leapt out at Raven and landed a Hurricarana, sending both through a table. The Ref couldn't stop any of it but managed to keep Akasha from beating on Billy Kidman again as Matt grabbed the titles and fell with exhaustion to the mat as the bell sounded and The Hardy Boyz retained their titles. Akasha, the only one standing amidst the whole scene started her helping everyone up. She got Matt on his feet and raised his hand in victory. The two hugged and then slipped out of the ring, Matt pulling Lita up and Akasha handing Jeff his title. Akasha rose Jeff's hand and he picked her up and hugged her before they all headed up the ramp.  
  
After the ring had been cleared of ladders and broken tables the Titan Tron showed Trish lacing up a pair of boots, different to the ones she normally wore. She finished the last one and with an evil smile she tapped it twice on the tile floor, a strange clapping sound coming from it. She stood up and buttoned her jacket up and put her hat on before walking off. The Cell lowered to the ring and a Ref brought out a padlock and keys. Akasha's music came on, the words 'Living Dead Girl' before the Hardy Boyz' drums kicked right in. Her hair glowed white, her purple hair die was made to glow under black light that lit up the whole stage. They had re-done her music video with clips and bits and pieces from her new Team Xtreme look and photo shoots she had done recently with Lita for the Diva's sub site entitled Hardy Girlz. She threw the Guns to several fans who had posters for her and slapped the last few fan's hands before she walked through the gate into the Cell. Trish's music sounded and the Women's Champion walked out in her red sparkling hot pants and tied up black top with 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed written on it. She gave her title to the Ref and then she walked through. The two Refs fed the chain through the cage and then locked the gate shut, there was no turning back for the two women now. 


	40. Team Xtreme 2 From 3

Team Xtreme Two From Three  
  
The bell sounded and Akasha took a deep breath in, the Cell seemed so big to her and there were no rules at all. Trish, who was obviously angry with her lunged at Akasha and grabbed her by the throat. Akasha countered and did a Belly To Belly Suplex. Trish leapt up and started kicking Akasha in the back with all her force. Akasha screamed out in pain, it hurt way too much for a shoe! She managed to grab Trish's leg and pull it out from under her then staggered up, grasping her back in agony. Trish rolled out of the ring and grabbed a trash can out and threw it over the top rope. Akasha caught it and ran over towards the ropes and threw it, Trish caught it between the second and third rope up and realized Akasha was coming for her. Akasha did a Drop Kick and slammed the bin into Trish's face. She stumbled back and smashed into the cage and slid to the floor. Akasha jumped out of the ring and picked Trish up and dragged her face along the cage.  
  
Trish slammed her elbow into Akasha's stomach and kicked back with her foot into Akasha's shin. Akasha, once again screamed out in pain and pushed herself back, slamming into the ring, hurting her already throbbing back. Trish grabbed a chair while Akasha got back into the ring. Akasha was in a lot of pain and she had no idea why as she climbed the turnbuckles. Trish ran up and at her with the chair in hand, blood staining her hair. Akasha stood up, ready to perform any move she could but Trish held the chair in just the right spot so Akasha would hurt herself more if she did any move on her. Trish was about to swing the chair at her but Akasha turned and leapt out at the cage and grabbed the mesh. Trish threw the chair but it missed as Akasha climbed the inside of the cage. She reached the top and started to monkey swing out onto the inside of the roof. She heard Trish's agitated abuse and Akasha ignored it as she got herself in position. Trish was unaware what Akasha had planned and stood under her, swinging yet another chair in the air like an idiot. Akasha let go of the cage and fell like a brick, smacking her feet into the chair which connected with Trish's face and the two crumbled to the mat in a mess of bodies, metal and blood.  
  
Trish was the first to get up as Akasha's ankle had been twisted and she was in even more pain, whereas Trish had a small cut in her hairline and not much else. Trish started kicking Akasha in the back again. Despite screaming in pain, Trish continued to assault Akasha's back with her boot. The Ref had noticed how much Akasha was hurting and ran over to her to check on her. Trish continued to smash her boot into Akasha's back, harder and harder. Trish smiled evilly and then grabbed Akasha's ankle and stood on it. Akasha's back arched in pain and she pushed herself up with her arms, trying to crawl towards the ropes like it was a submission move. Trish grabbed Akasha's ankle and did a version of the Ankle Lock on it. Akasha managed to roll over and push Trish with her feet into the turnbuckles. She tried to stand but her ankle buckled under her own weight and she fell on her butt, "Akasha! Are you ok?" The Ref asked, concerned with her state of health. Akasha nodded and pulled herself up via the ropes. Trish was still in good health and ran over and knocked Akasha in the head with her knee as she tried to get up, sending her flying back. Trish picked up the chair and bashed it against Akasha's ankle, "Trish! Leave the ankle!" The Ref yelled. Trish ignored him and continued to smack the chair into Akasha. Akasha rolled over and once again Trish started her assault on her back, kicking her in the side and kidneys. Akasha couldn't deal with much more pain without blacking out. She tried to get up and managed to stand before Trish laid one last whack of the chair right into her head. Akasha fell straight back down and the Ref stopped the match. 


	41. Taking Her Home

Taking Her Home  
  
The crowd was on their feet as Akasha managed to stand and two Ref's helped her up the ramp. She had lost but in many ways she had won. As soon as she was helped through the curtain, Jeff ran up to her and she fell into his arms, "Jesus! What did she do to you?" He whispered harshly as he helped her backstage. The two hadn't gone far before Akasha couldn't walk any further. She slipped under the pain of her ankle and Jeff had to catch her. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he took her back to their locker room where Matt and Lita awaited their return. Akasha was so tired and sore, Jeff didn't know whether she had fallen asleep or had blacked out when she went limp in his arms.  
  
Matt and Lita waited patiently in the locker room, sore from their matches and waiting for Akasha and Jeff to return. They heard a knock at the door and Matt got up and opened it and his smiling face quickly faded, "Jesus!" He said as he opened the door completely and let the two in, Jeff wasn't able to open the door because he was holding Akasha. Lita leapt up off the lounge and Jeff placed Akasha down on the couch. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes, three concerned faces above and around her. She nearly leapt out of her skin in shock, "Are you ok?" Lita asked before pulling a face, "Of course you're not ok. Why did I ask?" She muttered to herself with an unenthusiastic laugh as she walked off a bit to re think her question. Akasha sat up and avoided putting her ankle down, "How come she beat you?" Matt asked, "Her shoes hurt. It felt like she had metal in them or something. When she pounded on my back it felt like having a metal pole smash into it." Akasha replied. She hissed in pain as Jeff kneeled down and picked up her swollen ankle, turning it slightly, "Lita, get an ice pack from the freezer." Jeff said. Lita nodded and jogged to the near by bar fridge and pulled a cold pack out and tossed it to Matt who handed it to Jeff. Jeff wrapped it around Akasha's ankle and tied the plastic belt to hold it there.  
  
Jeff walked into Vince McMahon's office and Vince hung up the phone and looked to him with a sinister smile on his face, "You know that week vacation you promised me?" Jeff demanded. Vince nodded, "Well I'm taking it." He said, "You can't, you have a match on Smack Down this week." Vince said, "I don't care." Jeff replied, "So what, you're going to nurse that silly girlfriend of yours back to health." Vince asked sarcastically. Jeff's eyes narrowed on the cocky man, "Yes I am." He said. At the same time EMP's were tending to Akasha, still in the Hardy Boyz' locker room. Lita and Matt sat beside her as the Doctor there twisted her ankle every way he could, "Quit it! It's not broken for god's sake!" She shouted in pain. He nodded and grabbed a bandage, "I'll give you crutches, wear this pressure bandage for a week, the crutches for two. No wrestling for four." "What!?" Akasha demanded angrily. Lita pulled who was standing behind the couch grabbed Akasha's shoulders and pulled her back, "Thanks. I'll make sure she doesn't wrestle." The doctor nodded and finished the bandage. Matt got up and walked out of the locker room and bumped into Jeff, "How is she?" Jeff asked, concerned, "The doctor says she can't wrestle for a month, she has a pressure bandage on and a set of crutches. You taking that holiday?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded, "Sorry man, I want to look after her." Matt nodded in sympathy, "It's ok Jeff, I'll do fine on my own."  
  
When Jeff got back to the locker room, the doctor was handing Akasha a bottle of pain killers and then left. Lita was packing Akasha's bags up and was putting them next to the door, "How you doing?" Jeff asked as he moved the crutches from the couch and sat down next to her. Akasha, who sat uneasily in her chair shrugged, "Sore as hell." "I'm going to get Trish back for you." Lita said with a smile, "Thanks Lita, just watch those damn shoes." Akasha replied. Lita nodded and grabbed her and Matt's bags, "We'll see you two when we can." She left the room and Akasha turned to Jeff, "What does she mean?" She asked him, "I got a week's holidays from Vince, I'm going to take care of you." He helped her up and handed her the crutches, "Where are we going?" She asked curiously, "We're going to Cameron, to my house. Is this all your stuff?" He told her. Akasha nodded, "Yeah. The rest is in the Rex." "I'll get Ric to put her in storage for you, we'll put the rest of your stuff into my car." Jeff finished off as the two went into the wrestler's car lot inside the arena in North Carolina. Jeff opened the boot of his new 2002 Corvette Stingray and put Akasha's gear into it then her bags from her WRX. He quickly rang Ric on his cell phone and organized with him to put Akasha's car in storage and let him know what the doctor had said. He helped the tired and weary Akasha into his car and then the two headed for his house. 


	42. Mystery Hatred

Mystery Hatred  
  
Matt heard a knock at his hotel room door and he debated whether to stop kissing Lita and answer it or not. After the door was knocked on again he broke away from Lita and headed for the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Trish standing there with a sad look on her face. He reluctantly opened the door, "What do you want?" He demanded angrily. Trish sighed, "I'm looking for Akasha." Lita pulled the door open completely, "Haven't you messed her up enough for one night!?" Trish lowered her head, "I need to apologize to her for what I did." Matt and Lita both pulled confused faces, "It isn't me who hates her and loves Jeff, although I did go out with him when we broke up I thought nothing of it, I moved on. But I was paid to put together the whole thing, including the steel in my shoes which I regret agreeing too." "So who did you do it for?" Lita demanded, determined to beat the hell out of her, "I can't tell you Lita, I wish I could. We're great friends, have been for years but if I tell you and she finds out I'll be in too much trouble to handle. All I can tell you is that she plans to tell it to Akasha's face when she gets back to RAW."  
  
Matt gave Trish Jeff's phone number and told her to ring and explain to Jeff what had happened. Trish nodded and thanked them several times. She rounded the corner and smiled, "Suckers." She muttered as she handed the piece of paper to the person who had told her to get it, "Here you go." Trish said with a smile, "Thanks Trish, they're so stupid!" The woman looked to the paper in her hand and smiled, "I'm going to get Jeff from her. I loved him before her, even knew him before her. Just because she's a high flyer and I'm not doesn't mean she gets to have him. And now that I have his phone number I can ring him and confess my love." Trish nodded and was handed several hundred dollar bills, "I'll call you if I need you again Trish." The woman headed off and Trish sighed, "Why am I doing this?" She asked out loud, confused with the whole situation she had gotten herself and Akasha into.  
  
Jeff tossed the keys on the kitchen table and opened the door again so Akasha could hobble inside. She threw herself onto the lounge and pulled her leg up and onto the coffee table while Jeff got the bags into the house. Once everything was inside he walked over to Akasha and sat down next to her, "Can I get you something?" He asked with a smile, moving the strands of hair from her face while she sat quietly in pain. She nodded, "Something with a lot of alcohol in it." He laughed and headed to the kitchen to fix her a drink, "You know you're welcome here any time you like." He said as he returned with her drink. He pulled out a spare key and put it in her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Jeff." She kissed him on the cheek and took the drink, sculling it. The phone rang and Jeff picked up the cordless phone. "Hello, Jeff here." "Hey Jeff it's Matt. How's Akasha doing?" "She's doing fine, she's got herself a drink now." There was laughter on the other end of the line, "Trish showed up at out hotel room about half an hour ago. She apologized for what she did to Akasha and said someone paid her to do it." "You're kidding!? Who would do that?" "She wouldn't name the person but said that it's someone who likes you and hates Akasha." "Well how many people does that include?" Jeff asked sarcastically. There was a long pause, "I don't know Jeff but I gave Trish your number, hopefully she'll apologize over the phone. Watch Akasha, don't let her get hurt any more." Jeff nodded to himself, "Thanks for the warning Matt." "We all send our love. Tell Akasha to get better soon. Don't let her do anything stupid while she's there." Jeff laughed, "I'll try my best, see you later." He hung up the phone and turned to Akasha who was asleep. He decided not to tell her what his brother had told him, she had enough on her plate already. 


	43. Petty Jealousy

Petty Jealousy  
  
When Akasha woke up she was in Jeff's bed and there was the sound of a four stroke engine coming in from the window. She groaned, not in agitation but that she couldn't be out there riding a bike with Jeff. She looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning. She sat up and gently put her feet on the ground, grabbing her crutches. She managed to get outside and she stood on the last step and watched as Jeff rode around the place like the mad man he was. He noticed her and rode over to the front porch. He turned the bike off and walked up the steps to her. He took his helmet off and kissed her, "How you doing?" He asked, smiling happily. "I'm jealous I can't get on that bike." She muttered. He smiled and kissed her again, "You'll ride again Akasha, no need to worry." He replied with a laugh. He put the helmet down and took off his riding jacket. "Listen, Matt told me last night that Trish was paid to do what she did." Akasha's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding?" Jeff shook his head, "Nope, not kidding at all. She wouldn't name who told her to do it but I'd say we'll find out." "How does it feel to be desired?" Akasha asked, annoyed there was more than one person willing to beat her up over Jeff, "I hate it if it means you're going to get hurt." He replied, frowning. Akasha smiled at his answer, "Too late now." Jeff nodded, "So how's your ankle?" "Not as sore as my back." She replied. He shuffled behind her and gently pulled her shirt up, revealing the heavy bruising all over her back, "It's badly bruised." He told her. Akasha nodded, "I figured that." Jeff gently put her shirt back down and returned to face her, "I'll nurse you back to health."  
  
It had been just over a week since Crashing Down and Akasha hobbled, without her crutches into the lounge room and sat herself down on the lounge. Jeff had left that morning, already two days late and McMahon rang every day to abuse. Akasha had three weeks left before she could wrestle again and she was really on edge, stuck in a house with nothing to do but watch TV all day. She turned the TV on and watched several minutes of ads before the promo for WWE came on. After that 'Across The Nation' kicked in, the theme for RAW and had been for over a year with flickering images of the band and the wrestlers. She saw herself several times, Lita and Edge, Kurt Angle and Randy Orton. They went to the arena and the fireworks shot out from the stage.  
  
The night kicked off with the new Undisputed Champion, Triple H. His music kicked in, the crowd shot to their feet and The Game walked down to the ring with his belt around his waist. He didn't talk for long before Chris Jericho came out and demanded a title match against him that night. Triple H accepted eagerly and the night continued. Lita came on the screen with Coach next to her with a microphone, "For the past week Akasha, another member of your team has been out with an ankle injury. Since then you could say you've made Trish Stratus' life quite hard to live." Coach said, "Yeah well Trish needs to learn pretty fast that when you mess with one member of Team Xtreme, you're really messing with us all. Akasha's injuries by the hands of Trish just makes her a target because the rest of us aren't at all happy about what she did." Lita replied angrily. Cole nodded and was about to continue but Trish butted in, "I told you I was paid to do it all Lita. Why do you want to take you're anger out on me?" "Hang on Trish, you were paid to hurt Akasha?" Coach stuttered in disbelief. Trish nodded and Lita stepped up into her face, "Because you won't tell us who she is so I can go hurt her!" She yelled. Trish shrugged and you could tell that Lita was annoyed. It made Akasha think who would want to do that. She didn't know of anyone else who had shown hatred towards her. She wondered throughout the night, while watching matches. 


	44. Unexpected Hatred

Unexpected Hatred  
  
Akasha was so happy to be back on RAW early. The doctor had cleared her because she had stayed off her ankle the whole three weeks, thanks much to Jeff who had gone home every chance he got to check up on her. In her spare time, which was abundant she had dyed different parts of her hair different colours. Her fringe was blue, the roots were purple, the ends were red and other streaks were bright orange. She looked like a multi coloured lava lamp when she walked but she liked it. Her and Lita headed to their locker room and were organizing pay back on Trish when there was a knock at the door, "Who do you suppose that is?" J.R asked Cole before the first match started, "No idea." Cole replied, shrugging. Kurt Angle came out and paraded around the ring in his gold medals before Triple H, still Undisputed Champion came out and won the non title match.  
  
The door had been opened and there was no body there, "Ah well," Lita sighed, " nobody's there. Want a drink?" Akasha nodded as she unpacked some of her gear. Lita left the door open ajar when she left and shortly after the door was opened and the most unexpected visitor walked straight in, "Nidia! Hey, what can I do for you?" Akasha asked as she folded some clothes and stuffed them back into her bag. Nidia walked straight up to Akasha and slapped her across the face. There was a silence before Nidia spoke, "Try getting away from Jeff!" She said angrily, "What the hell are you on about!?" Akasha demanded, rubbing her cheek, "I knew Jeff before you did! I fell for him the moment I saw him on Tough Enough! And when I won Tough Enough," She smiled at her victory, "I promised myself I'd get Jeff no matter what. Demolish anyone who stood in my way! And if that means Team Xtreme itself then so be it!" Akasha balled her fist and took a swing at her, smacking her right in the jaw and sending her smashing over the chair near by into the wall, "No body messes with Team Xtreme!" Akasha shouted at her as Nidia used the wall to stand up again, "And for your information Nidia. Who won Tough Enough. I worked for many years to get where I am now! Not enter some competition and have my entire wrestling career served to me on some nine week platter!" Nidia walked back over to her, both had rage in their eyes and any one could snap at any moment, "I'll have Jeff." Nidia said with a smile, "In your dreams." Akasha finished off, "I want a match with you tonight!" Nidia shouted suddenly. Akasha laughed, "Are you sure, I haven't seen you wrestle since I last watched the first Tough Enough." Nidia took one angry breath out in clear agitation, "I'll see you in the ring." 


	45. 3 Xtreme Again

3 Extreme Again  
  
Akasha beat the living hell out of Nidia without any effort. She landed three Swanton Bombs and even a Split Legged Moonsault. But Akasha left the arena that night with something else on her mind. She had been a part of Team Xtreme for some time, she felt like she needed a change but she didn't know what she needed to change. She spent the next week pondering her thoughts and finally it hit her like a brick wall, "Guys, I need to move on from Team Xtreme." Every jaw dropped and there was a hanging silence, "Huh?" Lita finally managed, "I've been part of 4 Xtreme for a while, learnt all I can learn from you guys. I feel I need to change a bit, try something new. A new challenge really, I know I can kick ass with you guys but could I do it on my own? Or with someone else? I won't know until I try." Akasha said. Lita couldn't believe it but Matt and Jeff understood, "Why would you want to." Lita began but Matt placed a silencing hand on her shoulder, "We understand Akasha. You're not obligated to stay with us, you don't have to at all. If you want to leave Team Xtreme and branch out you can do that, no questions asked." He said. Jeff was silent as stared intensely at her. His stare pierced her skin, like he was searching for some hidden meaning to it all. Lita threw her hands up in despair, "Well it's been great working with you." She said before shaking her hand and bringing it into a hug. She turned and left, still not believing.  
  
Matt did the same and walked out after Lita, "Why?" Jeff asked quietly. "I've held one title Jeff, I shared that title with you. I've never been a solo wrestler in my career in that respect. But I love you all and I didn't want to do this." "Then why are you?" He asked desperately. Akasha felt her eyes well up with tears, Jeff was distraught and confused with what she was doing, "I'm not going to sit here and ask if this will affect our relationship or not Jeff. Whatever you decided doesn't matter, I still love you." She said as confidently as she could. Jeff forced a weak smile to his face but walked out of Akasha's hotel room. Akasha broke down, sank and cried into her hands on the hotel room floor. After regaining composure she packed her Team Xtreme gear up, the shirts and nets Lita had given her and left them at the door of Lita's hotel room. Next she found all Jeff's shirts she had accumulated since they had been together and his Hardy Boyz chain he had given her along with the spare key to his house and left them out the front of his hotel room. She hadn't told them she managed to switch from RAW to Smack Down, which had taken a lot of money and persuasion. She had herself a small plan which she hoped would work out, because she had nowhere else to go anymore.  
  
When Matt and Jeff walked into the arena, neither looked happy. They slumped their way down the hall with their bags over their shoulders, Jeff's chain now back on his neck. You could hear the fans cheering but something wasn't right about the whole situation, "What do you think is up with those two?" King asked skeptically over the noise, "I received word a little while ago from Mr. McMahon himself that may have to do with it." Tazz replied, "Oh what's that?" King asked curiously, "That Akasha has been changed from RAW to Smack Down." "Why is that a bad thing Tazz? She's part of Team Xtreme." King asked, "That's the thing King. Akasha has officially left Team Xtreme." Tazz said, "What!? Akasha, the blonde high flying Diva has left Team Xtreme!? Why?" King demanded. Tazz shrugged, "All I was told is that she wants to branch her horizons. I guess she had to leave the ones she loves to do that." "That's not right Tazz, not right at all." 


	46. Akasha Persuades nWo

Akasha Persuades nWo  
  
What Akasha had planned didn't feel right to her. Basically she'd be going from one team to another and not branching out on her own but she wanted to change, she wanted retribution on those who had hurt her in her matches and there was one team that if she was a part of could guarantee it. She wore her dark purple 'Living Dead Girl' top and a pair baggy but hipster jeans. Her hair was re coloured and she had red ends, but nothing else. She heard the crowd cheering, but most were booing which was a strange feeling for her as she walked down the hallway and found X-Pac near the nWo locker room, "Is Kevin in there?" She asked, trying to get closer to the door. X- Pac blocked her way and shrugged, "What's is to you?"  
  
When Akasha walked into the nWo locker room she was dragging along X-Pac by his hair, which got the attention of everyone else in the room. Shawn Michaels, Big Show and Kevin Nash all stopped mid conversation. Akasha pulled X-Pac forward and he toppled towards the others, holding his head in pain, "Tell Nash that you just got the crap beaten out of you by a girl for not answering her." Nash looked down on the small man and he nodded in shame. He looked back to Akasha who stood with one hand on her hip, "Can we help you?" He asked rudely. Akasha nodded, "I want to join the nWo." X-Pac began to laugh but was hushed by Shawn who walked forward to her, "You want to be part of New World Order? The greatest unit in this industry." Akasha nodded, "Yeah right! What could you contribute!" X-Pac spat out. Akasha smiled, "I just beat the crap out of him, so I can hold my own against any man. not to mention woman. If you have me with you then you can spread your poison to the women of this company. Nobody at all will want to mess with nWo if I join. Plus I'd look great in the colours." Kevin began to chuckle and Shawn had a smile on his face. Big Show was eyeing her with suspicion and X-Pac was totally unimpressed.  
  
"How do we know if you'd look good in the colours?" Shawn asked with a smirk. Akasha took her shirt off and looked to X-Pac, "Give me your shirt." She demanded. He hesitated, "Give her the shirt!" Kevin said as he knocked him around the head. X-Pac groaned under protest before taking his shirt off and tossing it to Akasha who put the big shirt on then tied it up, "Well?" She asked with a smile, 'Men are so pathetic.' She laughed to herself, keeping her laughing inside as hard as she could as the looks on their faces answered her question, "Keep that shirt." Kevin said, "You're in. as soon as you can prove you're good enough." "What are you talking about man! She's good enough, we've seen her matches." Shawn interrupted. Akasha smiled evilly at their decision. She wanted to hurt Nidia and Trish more and this was her free ticket to them, "I won't keep the shirt, I don't want X-Pac to get embarrassed." She quickly tossed the shirt back to X-Pac and slid her own back on, "What do you mean?" X-Pac demanded angrily, "Well, you're damn scrawny." Akasha replied. Big Show let out a laugh and patted the shattered X-Pac's back. She turned and left, "Good way to get a woman's top off Shawn." Kevin said, laughing as he sat back down again, "I'm a natural." He replied with a cheesy grin. "X-Pac's in love." Big Show said with a thundering laugh and X- Pac's scowl grew, "Do not!" He spat back quickly. Shawn shook his finger at him, "You can't fall in love with every woman that beats your ass, she's mine." 


	47. Sleeping With The Enemy

Sleeping With The Enemy  
  
The last thing Akasha wanted after she left the nWo locker room was to bump into Matt and Jeff, but she did, "Is this what you call expanding your horizons, by joining another team?" Matt asked, angry and confused. Akasha said nothing, she felt guilty for hurting the three people she loved more than her real family. Both wore 3 Xtreme shirts, she was gone from their team, "I'm sorry." Was all she could manage. Matt walked off but Jeff stayed, he took his necklace off and placed it into her hand, "I still want you to have this." He said quietly. Akasha looked to it then back to him, "I don't deserve it. I hurt all of you, I betrayed you all by joining the nWo tonight." He shook his head, "Don't think it as something from the Hardy Boyz. It's something from Jeff, my sweat, blood and tears are that necklace. And you've sweat, bled and cried for us." He opened his arms to her and she hugged him, technically she clung to him. He gently pulled her back a little and looked into her eyes before placing his lips to hers. She was surprised to say the least, she thought he'd left her. Showing passion in a hallway wasn't her style but she couldn't care less when Jeff kissed her.  
  
The next Smack Down Akasha arrived in an nWo shirt and a pair of tight jeans. She had a Man vs. Woman match that night against Booker T, who had been kicked out of the nWo just a few weeks earlier. Booker came down to ring side before Akasha came out with Shawn Michaels who had knocked Booker flat on his butt with a Super Kick a few weeks earlier. He walked behind Akasha, staring at her ass the whole time with an appreciative smile, which the crowd loved. Akasha was too focused to notice and slid into the ring and began beating on Booker. She managed the upper hand on him pretty quick as he was too slow for her. She laid him on his back and got a Lionsault on him. She tried the pin but only got a two count. He threw her into the turnbuckles and smashed right into her, sending her down to the mat. He pulled her up and went for a Scissors Kick but she ducked and when the Ref turned his head to see where Shawn was Akasha kicked Booker right in the groin. He fell like a brick and Akasha got the three count and won her place in the nWo.  
  
"Nice work Akasha." Kevin said once she got back to their locker room with Shawn, "Now for dinner, to celebrate." Shawn said with an eager smile. Akasha shook her head, "I got places to be." She said, beginning to pack her gear, "We're a unit, we do a lot of things together Akasha." Shawn argued, dying to go take her to dinner, "Well Shawn, will anyone else be going too?" She asked skeptically, knowing what he was trying. He shrugged, "Guys?" He asked the rest of them, "Got to get home." Kevin said with a fake smile, "No can do." Big Show added in, "Nope, can't do it." X-Pac finished, sneering at Shawn. Akasha laughed, "Well then, I have places to be." She pulled her nWo shirt off, just her white singlet over her jeans. She walked out and Shawn followed her. He glared angrily as Akasha met up with Jeff and the two kissed before leaving, "Sleeping with the enemy." He muttered to himself. 


	48. Out Of Hand

Out Of Hand  
  
"Have you told Matt?" Akasha asked as the two walked towards Akasha's WRX. Jeff shook his head, "I haven't had the chance, he needs to get over this whole situation first." "Shouldn't you just tell him now instead of getting him angry again or something?" Akasha asked. Jeff shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I don't care what he thinks anyway." They reached the car and both got in. Akasha started the car and then looked to Jeff as he stared out the widow in deep thought, "You do care what he thinks Jeff." She told him, even though he already knew, "Yeah, but I don't want him to get angry or something because he told me to leave you and I can't do it." "You can't hide it from him forever Jeff." She said bluntly, "I know." He replied, leaning his head against the window and sighing. Akasha felt his pain. His brother thought one thing but his heart told him another. Blood is thicker than water and Matt wasn't taking to Akasha's nWo joining very well at all.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!? It's seven am!" Matt shouted as Jeff entered the two's hotel room. Jeff hated lying to his brother, "I went out with a couple of the boys, at the last minute. I couldn't find you and had no chance to call." "You're a shit liar Jeff! Where were you!?" Matt continued to shout, "It's non of your business Matt! You're not my god damn mother!" Jeff shouted back. Both were silenced and Jeff regretted his words. They loved their mother, she had died when they were young and neither of them had ever used her name in vein like that before, "Please tell me Jeff." Matt said quietly, "I went out with Akasha." Jeff replied hesitantly. Matt's eyes widened, "After all I told you?" Jeff nodded, "I love her Matt, nothing you say and nothing she does will change that." "I hope you do Jeff! I hope you love her enough to say she's worth the trouble! If she walked out on Team Xtreme, what makes you think she won't do it to you?" "Give me a break Matt! You're the one who broke up with Lita after that spat between us! Why wouldn't she just up and leave you one day?" Matt's face softened and reality sunk in. There was a silence before Matt replied, "You've made your point Jeff. I'm going out." He walked out and Jeff sat down on the bed and hung his head in his hands, the whole situation was getting out of hand. 


	49. Xtremeless

Xtremeless  
  
It had been three months since Akasha joined the nWo and her career had skyrocketed. She currently held the Women's Championship and had held the Intercontinental for over a month. Matt had accepted her and Jeff and all of Team Xtreme got along with Akasha fine despite her being part of the nWo. Shawn Michaels had made several passes at Akasha and every time she turned him down he just tried harder. Her true revenge on Nidia had been sweet, she got her boyfriend to dump her in front of everyone and then she beat the shit out of her. Nash had given her a lecture about it too, saying she should have organized it with them first. The Tough Enough Two Champion, Jackie Gayda had taken the situation to heart and had promised to make sure Akasha lost the Women's Championship by her hands.  
  
Jackie's match against Trish didn't last too long before the former Women's Champion, Trish Stratus gained the upper hand over her. Coming through the crowd, Akasha beat the shit out of both women before climbing the turnbuckles and making a statement by landing a Moonsault on both women who where lined up next to each other. Akasha held her title high and she walked back up the ramp, the crowd had mixed feelings about the situation. Ever since Akasha joined the nWo some fans left her side and others were gained, she couldn't care less what they thought, she loved playing a heel. She walked in the locker room and her shirt was grabbed by Kevin and she was literally pulled off the ground, "I'm so sick of this Xtreme shit you pull! You never tell us what you plan! You just go out there and make a mockery of the nWo colours!" "Will you put me the fuck down!" Akasha shouted at him. Kevin dropped her, "You're not to pull any more of the Team Xtreme stuff any more!" "She can't help it Kevin, she's messing around with Mr. Xtreme himself! Jeff freaking Hardy!" Shawn burst out angrily. Kevin turned back to Akasha and she scowled at Shawn, "My private life is not your concern!" "It is when it affects nWo matters!" Shawn spat back. Big Show and X-Pac were about to enter the locker room but heard the argument and decided to leave, "Just because I'm seeing Jeff, doesn't mean I'm part of Team Xtreme Shawn." "It does when you're doing more then just seeing him!" "Shawn for god sake! Leave the jealousy out of this!" Kevin laughed to his friend before turning his attention back to Akasha, "I don't care if you see Jeff, I do care if you go and do things without organizing anything with the rest of the unit. You're a great asset to the nWo, but I don't need you going and messing our plans up with your own little crusades! Do we understand each other?" Akasha nodded, "Sure Kevin, I won't Live For The Moment." She muttered angrily. She grabbed her bag and left the arena. 


	50. Painful Sight

Painful Sight  
  
The next Smack Down, Shawn and Kevin couldn't find Akasha. Her bag was in their locker room but she had been gone for at least twenty minutes. The two men walked the hallways looking for her angrily, they were getting sick of her antics. The crowd saw Akasha leaning her back against the wall, talking with Jeff who was standing in front of her, "Have you found out who you're facing tonight?" Akasha asked. Jeff shook his head, "Nope not yet." "I'll be cheering you on." She said with a smile. Jeff looked to the nWo shirt on her and frowned, "What?" She asked. He shrugged and ran his hand off her shoulder and down her arm, "Nothing." He replied with a smile. The two were about to kiss when Shawn and Kevin rounded the corner and interrupted them, "Finally! We've been looking for you Akasha!" Kevin said, relieved he had found her. Shawn cut in angrily, "We're so sick of all of this! Running to Jeff whenever you want." He pointed all the hatred in his eyes to Jeff who immediately got in Shawn's face, "What are you going to do about it!?" Jeff demanded. Akasha pushed Shawn back, "Quit it Shawn, I'm so sick of your crap!" Kevin nodded in agreement and pulled Shawn back a little from Jeff who was welcoming anything Shawn was going to give out, "I hope Raven kicks you ass tonight! Remember, the nWo will be watching you." Shawn shouted to him before walking off. Kevin looked to Akasha, "Hurry up." He muttered before he left.  
  
"What is supposed to be going on there?" King asked Tazz, obviously confused, "It's a long story King." Tazz replied, "Well tell me, I want to know." King replied, "Ok, well even though Akasha's left Team Xtreme she's still dating Jeff. The nWo don't like it but have actually allowed it to happen for the last three months without doing anything about it. But lately Akasha's hasn't been going to ringside when a member of the nWo has a match and as you saw, she's been sneaking off to be with Jeff." Tazz told King. King nodded, "Ok, so why Raven taking on Jeff tonight?" "Raven is a strange character. Who knows why, but Shawn said nWo will be watching Jeff so maybe Raven has something up his sleeve courtesy of the nWo." Tazz said. King nodded in agreement and the night went on with Test and Christian battling it out for the European Championship.  
  
Raven and Shawn shook hands as the door was opened and Akasha walked into the nWo locker room to see it, "What's going on here?" She asked slowly, looking from Raven to Shawn and Kevin, "Taking care of business." Shawn said before Raven smiled evilly to Akasha and walked out, "What do you mean 'taking care of business'?" She asked. Kevin walked over to Akasha who was quickly figuring things out, "What is he going to do to Jeff?" She demanded. Kevin grabbed her shoulders, "You caused this! If you had just been part of the unit and stopped seeing Jeff none of this would be happening." "None of what!?" She shouted. Kevin looking to Big Show and the huge man grabbed both Akasha's arms and pulled them behind her back, Kevin walked to Shawn, "Let me go!" She screamed to Big Show, "We're going to the ring." Shawn said before turning to X-Pac, "You take Matt, Jeff's mine." He then turned to Big Show, "Let her go and you're out of the nWo." Akasha tried to get out of the huge man's grip but it was no use. She heard the Hardy Boyz music in the arena and all of the nWo waited behind the curtain for the right moment.  
  
Raven threw Jeff out of the ring, near Matt who had accompanied him to the ring and it was then that Shawn and X-Pac ran down to the ring. Kevin made Akasha watch the TV as the two men began beating up Matt and Jeff, "Why are you doing this?" Akasha spat out angrily, "Because every time I see you, I see Team Xtreme in your eyes. You're the Women's Champion only because of what we did to help you. You used us to gain your own personal career. That's not what the nWo is about Akasha, you know it too. And know you pay the price though Matt and Jeff." 


	51. Dead Girl Superstar

Dead Girl Superstar  
  
Akasha struggled to get free as she watched Shawn and X-Pac string out Matt and Jeff, Raven helping with a smile. Kevin wasn't laughing, it looked as if he had been pressured into the whole thing. He glanced to Akasha as she squirmed in Big Show's grip. Shawn and X-Pac knocked Matt and Jeff down and Raven grabbed a pair of handcuffs from under the ring. Shawn waved towards the ramp and Kevin and Big Show walked out. Akasha tried to pull away and get down there but Big Show just lifted her off the floor and her legs swung at nothing, "What are they doing!?" King demanded, shocked and angry. Shawn waited until the other three got to the ring and Big Show put Akasha down. She ran forward for Jeff but was stopped by Kevin who grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Jeff lunged towards Kevin but Raven grabbed his arm and handcuffed it to the top rope. X-Pac stretched Matt out in a submission move, but faced him towards Jeff so he could see. Shawn kicked Jeff in the stomach and both Akasha and Matt tried to pull forward to him. Both where held back easily, "Let him go!" Matt yelled, in pain and desperately trying to reach his little brother. Jeff continued to be assaulted by Shawn, being kicked and punched by Shawn.  
  
After at least a minute Akasha had stopped struggling and could only feel tears of anger stream down her face. She could do nothing, and she couldn't stand to see Jeff being hurt like that. Matt continued to yell and try to get free, trying to help his almost motionless brother. Finally a Ref managed to get Shawn off Jeff and pushed him away from the beaten man. Shawn grabbed a microphone and got out of the ring and walked over to Akasha who's eyes were locked on Jeff as he tried to regain himself, "This is because of you, the whole thing is on your shoulders, not mine." He shouted before Kevin let her go and Shawn knocked her down with one blow using the back of his hand. X-Pac knocked Matt in the head hard and stood up. He then dropped the key in the middle of the ring and ran up the ramp after his team mates. Silence was not found as the crowd went off, booing madly at the nWo as they turned back to the scene they had made before they left.  
  
Akasha was trying not to cry. She sat on the ground feeling so guilty, she had cause the whole thing. Her face was sore and she feared that Jeff would never talk to her again. She didn't watch as Jeff managed to get the key and get the handcuffs off. He hadn't seen Akasha being hit by Shawn and thought she had left with the nWo. He was hurting, but it was more then just the bruises on his body. He thought she had walked back up the ramp with the nWo and left him there. He crawled over and helped Matt up, "Stupid bitch." Matt muttered angrily. Jeff didn't reply, he wasn't the type to pass judgment so easily. The crowd cheered as the two stood up and began to get out of the ring, on the commentator's desk side. They walked around the ring and slowly headed up the ramp. Jeff caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Akasha propped up against the stairs with her head between her knees. Jeff stopped and Matt turned to see what he was looking at, "Leave her there." He said, tugging his brother's shirt, "Jeff, she has hurt you for the last time." He continued, articulating his words to try and get them across. Jeff pulled away from Matt's grip on his shirt sleeve and walked back down the ramp, "He's going back for her?" King stuttered, "After all that!" Akasha hung her head between her knees. She had tear stained cheeks and the last person she expected to see was Jeff. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her knee. She slowly lifted her head, when she saw Jeff she almost burst out crying. Matt couldn't believe what his brother was doing but walked down the ramp non the less, "I'm sorry I hurt you." She sobbed quietly, "It's not your fault. The nWo is twisted Akasha, it doesn't matter what they say, this isn't your fault." Jeff reassured her, "But you guys have been nothing but family to me and how do I repay you? I get the shit beaten out of you!" Matt was beginning to feel guilty for his initial feelings towards her. It really wasn't her fault for what had happened. He had seen her being held back from running to Jeff, just as he was. She didn't stand there and laugh at the situation. Matt knelt down in front of her, "It's ok. We'll get you out of the nWo if it's the last thing we do." He told her. Jeff looked to Matt with a surprised look and Matt just smiled a sorry look to his brother. Akasha smiled and both men reached out a hand for her to grab. They pulled her up and they walked slowly up the ramp, together again.  
  
Akasha took a few days off and went to visit Lita who was happy to see her, "So what are you going to do? Stay with that damned nWo or what?" Lit asked her. Akasha shrugged and took another sip of the coffee Lita had made for her, "I'm going to leave the nWo. I think I'll just give myself another makeover." "I performed the last one thank you." Lita quickly cut in with a laugh. Akasha nodded with a smile, "And now I think I need to move on a bit further. I want everyone to watch their back cause I glow in the dark. I know I've made it in this business, I'm a WWE Superstar! I'm not a girl anymore either, I've grown in so many ways from my beginning here. So I'm not Living Dead Girl anymore, I'm Dead Girl Superstar." 


	52. Diva's Chance

Diva's Chance  
  
An unfamiliar song came on in the arena. 'Dead Girl Superstar' by Rob Zombie, from The Sinister Urge. The crowd was uncertain, all anyone could tell was that it was a woman who's face had glowing white paint on it. Akasha had changed her music and look. Her eye liner only showed up in black light, so her eyes glowed. Her face, neck and chest was covered in a pattern that only showed in black light too. Her white top was see through and you could see her bright orange bra under it. Her underwear glowed orange under the white cargo pants that were also see through in the light. Jeff had given her the idea, when the two messed around with his black light makeup at his house. As soon as the crowd saw the Women's Championship around her waist and realized that is was Akasha they were on their feet and cheering her on, "My god she glows in the dark!" J.R announced to himself as Akasha ran down to the ring and the colours returned to normal. She grabbed a microphone and began to address RAW, "New times call for new ways. I got this championship with help from the nWo and now that I'm free of them I'm giving it to the one person on RAW who really deserves it."  
  
Lita's music came on and she walked to the ring with a smile on her face, "You really deserve this. I know that I promised a match between after I won it but truth be known, I wasn't allowed any matches for the championship. The nWo didn't want to see one of their members loose the title. Now we've had to get through some interesting times, but we've stayed friends never the less. You keep up with the times, hell I'd still be in a leather jacket if it wasn't for you," There were some cheers of thanks from the crowd and both women smiled at them, "you're competitive beyond any other Diva I've known in my time here and if you don't feel it to be a unfair way to go, I want to hand the title over to you." Lita took the microphone, "I'd be honored to take on the Women's Championship from you Akasha." She said proudly. Akasha was about to give Lita the belt when they were cut short by Trish Stratus' music. She walked down to the ring casually and grabbed herself a microphone. She rolled into the ring and both Lita and Akasha looked to her with skepticism.  
  
"Not that Lita isn't worthy of this championship" She stated first off with a smile to Lita, "but you really should hold a tournament. For it. Four Diva's battle it out in a Elimination Tag Team Match in two weeks at King Of The Ring. That would be fair for all the Divas on RAW, which are few and far between since you went to Smack Down." She paused and looked Akasha up and down, "Oh and seeing as though you want to thank Lita for getting you in some short shirts. You can thank me for this after the match, cause we'll make it a Bikini Match as well." Akasha looked to Lita, "It's up to you Lita, I mean if you don't want to do it I'll still hand the belt to you." She said to her. Lita smiled, "Lets do it. Akasha, Lita, Trish and one other Diva, all in bikinis in a match for the Women's Championship." 


	53. Bikini Colours

Bikini Colours  
  
Smack Down kicked off with Akasha's new music. Jeff and Akasha came running out to a screaming arena. Both had the same pattern on their faces in the black light paint and glowing clothes. They bounced around to the fast paced music and Akasha threw her bandana off her head and tossed it to the crowd, a fan snatching it from the air and jumping up and down, showing others their trophy with a smug look on their face. Akasha threw the Guns to them all and continued down the ramp, "The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship. Coming down to the ring being accompanied by one half of the Tag Team Champions, Jeff Hardy. She is the Women's Champion, Akasha!" The ring announcer shouted over the music. Jeff climbed the turnbuckles and threw his arms wide and continued to bang his head to the music while Akasha adjusted her pants before rolling into the ring as the music faded.  
  
Another Rob Zombie song came on, this one the theme for Jackie Gayda. She walked confidently down the ramp in her shiny red pants and black zip up top, "And introducing the challenger, she is the Tough Enough two Champion. Jackie Gayda!" "Kick her ass." Jeff whispered into Akasha's ear before kissing her on the cheek and rolling out of the ring as Jackie got into the ring, her leg brace slowing her rise to Akasha's level. The bell rung and the match began with Akasha grabbing Jackie by the hair the throwing her towards the ropes. Jackie came off them and Akasha got in a Clothesline. Akasha won on experience and experience alone. Jackie had slammed Akasha's face into her leg brace and knocked her stupid but Akasha managed a three count never the less. She held her title high and her and Jeff walked up the ramp in victory.  
  
Akasha and Lita walked into a surf shop and began looking around. Lita had dragged Akasha out to search for a bikini for their upcoming match, "Can I help you?" A red headed woman asked as Lita looked through the racks and Akasha bustled off, "Yeah. I'm looking for a bikini for myself and my friend." Lita looked about for Akasha but couldn't see her, "Where did she go?" She asked to herself, "I believe she's trying some pants on." Another woman who worked at the shop said, "Figures." Lita laughed to herself, "Well here they are, feel free to try any on." The red headed woman walked back behind the counter as Akasha came out of the dressing room with a new pair of pants on. They were white jeans with a black pattern on them, "Can I just pull the tag off and pay for them now?" Akasha asked brunette woman behind the counter. She nodded, "Sure. Cash or charge?" Akasha pulled out her American Express card bought the Hot Tuna pants before she walked back to Lita who handed her a blue and white bikini, "I want the purple and green ones." She complained, looking to the bikini Lita was holding, "No way, I'm a member of Team Xtreme therefore I'm wearing the colours thank you." She replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
After Lita bought her bikini for her upcoming match, trying hard to get Akasha to buy one too, but failed they grabbed all their bags full of new clothes and drove back to the hotel, "It's getting so damn cold." Akasha said as she put a jumper on as soon as they got out of the car. Lita nodded in agreement, "I know. And I left my jacket in the hotel room, I'm freezing." "I'm going to the gym, wanna come?" Akasha asked once they had dropped their gear off in their hotel rooms. Lita nodded, "That'll warm me up. Why do you wanna go to the gym anyway?" "I need to get in shape if I'm going to be seen in a bikini." Akasha said seriously. Lita slapped her shoulder and growled at her, "You don't need to get in shape Akasha! The way you've been working out lately you're starting to look like Triple H." "Ha, ha very funny Lita." Akasha mumbled sarcastically as the two walked down the flight of stairs to the gym, "Speak of the devil, look who it is 'Kasha. Hey Hunter." Lita laughed to Akasha before waving to Triple H. He smiled and waved back which cut both girl's breath short, "He's so hot when he smiles." Lita whispered with a girly giggle to Akasha as they walked past him and towards the Hardy Boyz who were training in the ring that had been set up, "Don't have to tell me twice. He smiles at me more then you." Akasha replied, just as quietly as they came into ear shot of the ring and Matt and Jeff.  
  
The two men finished up their match and rolled out of the ring and walked to Akasha and Lita, "Where'd you two go? We were looking for you." Matt asked curiously, "I dragged Akasha out to buy some clothes." Lita replied. Jeff looked Akasha up and down, mainly at the tight white jeans she wore, "Nice pants." He said smiling. Akasha smiled back but was cut off by Matt, "So why are you two down here?" He asked, "She wants to work out. Why I don't know" Lita said as she turned to Akasha who was waiting for her smart ass remark to finish the sentence, but it didn't come "cause you look great Akasha, more athletic then most of the other Divas around." It was true, Akasha had spent most of her spare time working out. She thought she looked better then before with her tan and nice stomach. But she shrugged it off and trained hard never the less. 


	54. Dead People Cooperate

Dead People Cooperate  
  
"You are putting me in a match with The Undertaker? Do you know how much I hate that guy!?" Akasha demanded to McMahon who simply smiled at her objection to the match, "It's a Main Event. You're working with him whether you really want to or not." He replied with a sinister smile. Akasha sighed but agreed to the match. As she walked out of McMahon's office she had two great ideas. One for her match that night and the other for her one at King Of The Ring. Leather, and lots of it. She ran to her locker room and grabbed her shorts and boob tube she had bought some time ago but had never gotten enough courage to wear when she considered herself 'Living Dead Girl'. But now she would wear it, and tell Undertaker what she thought about her and him in a match together instead of against each other.  
  
Undertaker strolled down the corridor, heading for his bike. There were mixed feelings about him from the crowd. He slowed his walk down as he approached his bike. Akasha sat casually sideways on the bike in black leather shorts and boob tube. She had knee high black boots on and her long blonde hair was down and everywhere. She had a smug look on her face as the Undertaker pulled his sunglasses off and stared at Akasha who just smiled at his appalled look, "I figured since we have to get along tonight in this match, and seeing as though I'm sporting my leather that you'd take me to the ring on your bike tonight." The look on Undertaker's face answered her question as a definite no but she simply held his keys up, "Well if you're going to be like that I'll take it myself. I mean any man who leaves his keys in the ignition of a bike like this one is begging for it to be stolen." Taker stepped forward, closer to his bike and Akasha, "Get off my bike." He stated slowly, extremely annoyed with her actions. Akasha shook her head and jingled the keys in her hand, "I know how to ride a bike Taker, I will take off on it if you don't agree. Dirt, bitumen, it's all the same to me." Taker went to snatch his keys from her but she pulled them away, "Give me the keys damn it!" He shouted, his voice thundering down the shut in corridor. Akasha shook her head, "No way, not until you agree. If not, I'll take the keys and leave you here." The two heard the music of Kurt Angle who was half of the two's opponents. He too had been drafted a partner, Stacey Keibler. Akasha and Taker could here the two being introduced, they didn't have much time before they were supposed be down there.  
  
Stacey pointed to Kurt as he jumped about in a circle with his gold medals bouncing. The leggy Stacey was simply told to get in their corner and she complied. The Undertaker's music came on but there was a delay on his entry. Soon enough Taker rode out on his bike with Akasha sitting on the back, her hands holding the back of the bike, sitting like she knew what she was doing. Taker had a sneer on his face, he wasn't impressed. He rode down to the ring faster than usual and Akasha figured he wanted to throw her off. He began to go around the ring and as he did he cut real close, nearly swiping Akasha's legs off. She reached up and grabbed the ring post and lifted her feet so Taker continued on and she climbed up the turnbuckles.  
  
Akasha made sure she pissed Undertaker off during the whole match. Didn't tag him in unless she really needed too and interfered by blind tagging herself in all the time. In the end Taker stayed away from his corner and got the cover over Kurt after giving him the Last Ride. Stacey ran over and managed to get the Ref away from the two by lifting up her skirt. Akasha jumped in the ring and ran for her, Clotheslining her over the top rope. Taker got his three count over Kurt and the bell was rung, "And your winners, Akasha and The Undertaker!" Akasha continued to assault Stacey and smashed her head into the commentator's desk before walking back up the ramp. 


	55. Video Stardom

Video Stardom  
  
Akasha got off the plane and took a taxi to the storage place where her car was being stored. She paid them and got into her car and headed to what she called home. She had been out house hunting all over North Carolina but Jeff didn't want her to move out and she had basically made herself at home at Jeff's. When she arrived in her usual fashion at over sixty miles per hour, Jeff came out the front door as she got out of the car with some paper in his hand, "Hey, how come you still aren't wearing that leather?" He asked with a cheesy smile. Akasha, in her baggy jeans and big jumper grabbed her bag from the back seat, "Too bloody cold to wear that outside." "Well what about inside?" He asked, again with a cheesy smile before handing her the papers he had been holding and taking her bag, "WWE wants to do a bio video on you, 'Akasha- Girl Superstar' all you have to do is agree and they want to start it ASAP." Akasha looked over the contract outlining what the video involved, "You think I should do it?" She asked him as they walked inside and out of the cold. He shrugged, "It will do good things for you, I mean 'Leap Of Faith' did pretty good things for Matt and I. Lita did one, I think you should do one too." He said, "Ok I will." She replied, grabbing a pen and singing it.  
  
Three weeks later the video was done and scheduled to be released the next month. It had turned out really great and documented everything from her WWE career to particular great matches and even showed behind the scenes in 'The Hardy Girlz' photo shoot in Hawaii. They interviewed all her friends including Matt and Jeff, Lita, Edge, Christian, Triple H, the nWo, Jim Ross and even Ric Flair. The Smack Down after it was all finished they began advertising it, "Coming out next month is a great new bio video on one of our most daring Divas, Akasha. 'Girl Superstar' comes out on the fourth of next month and will be available on both VHS and DVD." Tazz told everyone before Akasha came out to Guest Commentate the No. 1 Contender's Match to determine the one other Diva who would represent Smack Down in the Tournament on Sunday at King Of The Ring, "Forget that Tazz, have you seen the latest issue of the Diva's Magazine?" "No King I haven't." Tazz replied with interest, "Well look at this." King said as he held up the centerfold where Akasha was standing in a real short scruffy denim skirt and strappy green top, "Oh never mind. Akasha, please sit down. Make yourself at home." King quickly changed the subject as Akasha arrived and placed her Women's Championship belt down. She grabbed a head set and sat down next to King, "Thanks King, I see you've got the Diva's Magazine there." King nodded furiously, "You look amazing, as usual." He replied. Akasha smiled, "Thanks." Tazz changed the subject because King was getting excited, "When Mr. McMahon told you that there had to be another woman from Smack Down involved in your match on Sunday, what did you think?" Akasha looked past King to Tazz, "I don't mind. It makes it even anyway. Two women form RAW and two from Smack Down." "Any hints on who you'd prefer in the tournament on Sunday?" King asked, "Don't care King. Bring it all on." Akasha replied. King nodded and began to advertise King Of The Ring while Terri began her decent to the ring in her usual little shorts and top before Nidia came down. Akasha really didn't want to see either of them advance, but would prefer Terri over Nidia because Jeff promised to go to the ring with her and Terri had a more professional relationship with Jeff then Nidia. Akasha continued to talk with King as Tazz as the match went on. Akasha kept on her toes incase either one of them wanted to try and beat her up to make a statement before Sunday. 


	56. G.M Surprise

G.M Surprise  
  
Once Nidia won the match she pointed to Akasha with an evil smile before she headed up the ramp, "Well then it'll be Nidia who is the fourth person to be involved in the Bikini Match at King Of The Ring." Tazz announced, "Good, I've got some issues to resolve with her." Akasha said with a little laugh, "Before you leave Akasha, tell us what you'll be wearing on Sunday please!" King pleaded as Akasha stood up. Akasha took off her headset and leaned down and whispered something in King's ear before her music came on and she headed for the ramp. Tazz looked to King with interest as King's eyes widened with excitement, "Oh let it be a thong! Let it be a thong!" He shouted as Akasha walked off.  
  
As Akasha walked through the curtain the Hardy Boyz music came on and she kissed Jeff before he went out to get himself the European Championship. "It's been a tough time for Jeff Hardy over the last few weeks." Tazz said. It went to some footage from Matt and Jeff loosing their Tag Team Championships to Stephen Richards and Tommy Dreamer before Tazz continued, "Two weeks ago Matt and Jeff lost their Championships which they had held for well over a month." It went to footage from the previous Smack Down where Jeff tried to get his hands on the Intercontinental Championship but failed miserably, "Then last week Jeff got himself a Championship match for the Intercontinental title but he lost. Now he's going for the European Championship and hopefully his luck will be better this week."  
  
Akasha had been involved in a busy week and she entered her locker room in hope to just sit down and wait for Jeff to return with the European Championship over his shoulder. She heard her cell phone ringing and she lazily went through her bag to find it, "Hello." She said, annoyed she was talking, "'Kasha it's Lita. How are you?" Akasha perked up, she hadn't heard from Lita in a couple of weeks, "Alright I guess." "Did you watch RAW on Monday?" Lita asked desperately, "No, I didn't get the chance." Akasha replied, "Well RAW has a new General Manager. Eric Bischoff!" Lita said excitedly. Akasha couldn't believe it, "Holy shit Lita! Eric Bischoff is your G.M? Wow." There was a pause before Lita continued, "There's going to be a new G.M announced for Smack Down tonight Akasha and I heard who it is." "Who Lita, who is it?" Akasha asked, excited it might be someone like Bischoff who was practically legendary, "Stephanie McMahon 'Kasha." Lita replied slowly. Akasha groaned, "I thought I'd never hear her irritating voice again!" She grumbled. Lita laughed, "I know, just remember she gets pissed off real easy. She already doesn't like you 'cause of you and Hunter. Remember when she rang you?" Akasha nodded to herself and remembered after Crashing Down and her incident with Hunter that night, Stephanie rang her and abused her for her flirting with Hunter. Which hadn't been true. And now Stephanie would be on Smack Down and able to make Akasha's life miserable, "Well thanks for telling me beforehand Lita. I gotta get going. I need to either celebrate with Jeff when he wins The European Championship or comfort him for a three week in a row loss. Then I need to be interviewed by Cole about the match on Sunday. Then tomorrow morning I have a photo shoot for Subaru. Saturday I do a guest appearance on Saturday Night Live, which isn't live thank god. After all that I have the match on Sunday." Lita laughed a little, "Have fun. See you Sunday." "Bye Lita." Akasha hung up the phone and thought about all that she had to do over the weekend beside compete in a match on Sunday. She was stressed out and tired, being popular was now one of her biggest traits. But she couldn't handle it properly and had worn herself down really bad with all the photo shoots, matches and guest appearances all over the country. 


	57. Luck Is Running Short

Luck Is Running Short  
  
When Jeff came sulking into her locker room with an icepack pressed against the back of his head she felt even worse. He dropped into the lounge next to Akasha with a depressed look on his face. Akasha smiled in sympathy for him and shuffled closer to him and he wrapped his arm tightly around her, "I am not having any luck." Jeff said after a few moments. Akasha leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, "Join the club." "Can I be president?" Jeff asked, "No I'm president." Akasha replied. Both laughed a bit before Akasha got up, "I gotta have a shower and get changed before this interview with Cole." She looked at him accusingly and he removed the icepack from his head and pulled a funny face, "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked raising and eyebrow at her. She nodded, "Yep, you stink." She told him, laughing as she headed for the girls main locker room to have a shower.  
  
Akasha grabbed her other clothes and towel from her locker and closed it to see Stephanie McMahon standing where the open door once was, "Hello Akasha." She said in her most innocent voice that made Akasha laugh, "Oh hi Steph' I heard you're the new G.M for Smack Down. I guess I'll have to talk to Bischoff about going to RAW then won't I?" Stephanie scowled at her remark, "I don't think so Akasha." She replied angrily, "Whatever Steph', I've gotta get ready for an interview so if you'll excuse me." Akasha pushed past Stephanie and walked into the showers. Stephanie growled at her, "I don't excuse you Akasha!" She shouted after her, "And I'll make sure you're time in the WWE is not pleasant. And because I am a great General Manager, I will make sure you can't go to RAW with Bischoff." Akasha popped her head out from the doorway into the showers, "Just hearing your irritating voice is unpleasant enough for me Steph', forget trying to keep me on Smack Down." Akasha grinned sarcastically at her and then went back in. Stephanie stomped her foot and stormed off in anger.  
  
Akasha got dressed for her interview in her new denim three quarter pants and hanging green belt with her cam pattern singlet. She slipped on her bright blue runners and put her hair up in a loose pony tail and pulled out some of her fringe before she headed for the room where her interview was to be held. She opened the door and a camera crew and Michael Cole greeted her. She was told the line of questioning beforehand and then sat down to wait for it to go live to them and begin the interview. 


	58. A Woman Can Change Her Mind Right?

A Woman Can Change Her Mind Right?  
  
"I'm sitting here with the current Women's Champion, Akasha. It's less then seventy-two hours until King Of The Ring where one of the most anticipated Women's Championship matches will be held. A Tag Team Elimination Match, a Bikini Match. A few weeks ago," It went to footage of Akasha talking about the nWo helping her win the belt and that she wanted to hand it to Lita before Cole continued, "Akasha, you went to the ring and told everyone you wanted to give the belt to Lita. Why is that?" Akasha pulled her leg up under her and answered the question, "Well the nWo helped me win the championship so I wanted to give it Lita because she really deserves it." Cole nodded in agreement, "If you were so willing to hand the title over to Lita then why are you a part of this match instead of relinquishing the title and letting four other Divas compete?" "Well that was proposed to me by Mr. McMahon but I figured seeing as though I have worked very hard to get it before I joined the nWo I deserve the match to prove I can keep it without anyone else helping me, anyway. a woman can change her mind right?" She said with a nod on the end, making her point clear, "Well that makes sense but with the challengers you'll be facing besides Lita, they all seem to dislike you. You've had confrontations with both Trish and Nidia, do you think will this effect their use of the rules to try and hurt you?" Akasha almost scowled at him for bringing it up, "Well Cole," She breathed out heavily and put her leg down before she continued, "I may not get along with Nidia at all and lets just say my relationship with Trish is full of sideward glances, but I think that the Ref will do his job well."  
  
The interview continued with Cole putting forward another question, "I talked to Trish recently and she mentioned that the reason she proposed a Bikini Match to be included was because she's never seen you in a bikini." Akasha held back her laughter, "Is that true?" Cole asked. Akasha shook her head, "Well she must have a bad memory because I wear a bikini when I swim all the time and she has seen me in one. Just not the revealing kind like she wears and probably will be wearing on Sunday." "Lets talk about 'Girl Superstar' your new video coming out next month." Cole said, changing the subject, "Tell us about it." "Well it talks all about me going through my independent career and how I've changed through my time in the WWE. It shows some awesome stunts in my WRX and on my motor cross bike, my time with Team Xtreme and the nWo and interviews with heaps of stars and friends." "Well thanks so much for your time Akasha. I wish you luck in your match on Sunday and hope that your video does well which I'm sure it will." Cole finished off and the interview ended. Akasha was free of things she had to do until early the next morning where she would be involved in a photo shoot for Subaru's newest line of merchandise for the 2003 model WRX. 


	59. Look At What I Found

Look At What I Found  
  
After the photo shooting, spending a small amount of time in Cameron, a guest appearance on Saturday Night Live and then a plane ride to the city where King Of The Ring would be held it was late Saturday night. Akasha checked into the hotel and dragged her bags into her room. She kicked off her shoes and was about to crawl out of her clothes and have a hot bath when someone knocked at the door. She opened the door and saw Jeff standing in the hall with a smile on his face and his bags in his hands. Akasha flung the door open and walked off as he walked in. He closed the door and walked over to her sitting on the bed, holding her pants in place, still wanting her bath. He was still smiling at her, "What is it Jeff?" She finally burst out, agitated he hadn't told her yet. He laughed she stood up, "Nothing." He replied. Akasha groaned and punched him in the shoulder, "Well thanks for spoiling precious time out of some hot water." She said as she walked into the bathroom, "I'm smiling because you left something at home and I thought maybe. just maybe you might be wanting it." He told her over the running water. He quickly grabbed something out of his bag as Akasha popped her head out from the bathroom, "What?" She asked curiously. Jeff held up a leather bikini and Akasha's eyes widened, "I left that in Cameron!?" She almost shrieked. Jeff threw it to her bags and nodded, "You hadn't told me what you were wearing tomorrow but when I saw that sitting next to where your bags were after you left, I worked it all out and brought it with me." Akasha breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Jeff." She said as she went back in the bathroom and turned the water off, "I'm gonna see you in that before tomorrow night right?" He asked desperately. He heard Akasha laugh, "If you want to see it on you're going to have to put it on." She told him. He laughed, "I can't! Your tits are bigger then mine." He replied, trying not to laugh at his own joke. Akasha didn't reply, she was laughing too hard.  
  
After an hour and countless times of Jeff seeing she hadn't drowned, Akasha got out of the bath and wrapped herself up in a towel and wrapped another around her head. She turned the bathroom light off and opened the door to find the light was off the main area too, "God damn it." She muttered to herself, not being able to find the bathroom light switch again. Her vision adjusted a little and she slowly ventured out across the room towards her bags. She knew she had left stuff on the floor and had a tendency to trip over them on a regular basis in a hotel room. She stopped, looking around a bit more. She could see the double beds but no Jeff in either one of them. It was then that she felt someone wrap their arm around the front of her shoulders and pull her back. She gasped but knew it was Jeff by his touch as he kissed her neck and held her tight. She reached her other arm up and back, pressing her hand against the back of his head as he continued to kiss her neck. His other hand ventured to the towel and pulled it from her body. He spun her around to face him and with her arms free she pulled the towel off from around her hair. Jeff stepped forward, closer to her and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. Akasha unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it back from him and then reached up and kissed him. 


	60. Special Guest Referee

Special Guest Referee  
  
King Of The Ring began with Matt going for the Cruiserweight Championship. Lita, Jeff and Akasha all watched with enthusiasm as Matt gained the upper hand over Billy Kidman. Matt won the title and the night continued. Akasha and Lita got up about an hour later and began to get ready for their match as it was coming up next. Lita put on her green and purple bikini and fixed up her hair and makeup. Akasha put on her black leather bikini and grabbed her long leather jacket, buttoning it up. Lita grabbed her new long purple fury coat and put it on over her clothes. They walked back into the locker room where Matt and Jeff were sitting. Jeff jumped up and walked towards Akasha as Lita walked out, Akasha not fare behind but she stopped him, "I want to go out alone." She told him, "How come?" He asked, hurt by her words, "I really need to do this on my own Jeff, I don't want you to be in my thoughts at the ring, or you in any other woman's thoughts down there." She told him with a sad look, as if she was doing it under protest. Jeff nodded, "Ok." He kissed her on the cheek, "Good luck babe." He added in as she headed out the door and caught up with Lita while Jeff slumped down next to his brother in the couch, "What's wrong Jeff?" Matt asked him. Jeff pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and held it in his hand, "I was going to propose to her before the match." Matt looked to the box and then back to Jeff, "Seriously?" He asked. Jeff nodded, "Well what's stopping you from doing it now? Go catch up to her." Matt said, determination in his voice. Jeff shook his head and put the box back into his pocket, "I would have chickened out anyway Matt. What if she says no. I don't think I could handle that." Matt smiled in sympathy, "Do what your heart tells you." Jeff nodded, "After the match I'll go down there."  
  
Nidia's music came on and she paraded down the ramp with a ratty denim jacket covering her up, it was very short though, "Oh this is it J.R! Puppy time! And lots of them!" King shouted to J.R, "Oh yes King, when it rains it pours." J.R replied sarcastically. Nidia jumped into the apron and teased the audience by pretending to open her jacket. Her flaunting was cut short by Trish Stratus' music and the crowd were on their feet. Trish came out, wearing a '100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed' jacket over her bikini. It had red trims and so did her hat. She got into the ring and her and Nidia stared each other down. Both stared up the ramp as Lita's music came on and the cheering continued. Lita came out in her purple coat and smacked fan's hands on her way down. She rolled into the ring and kept a wide berth from the other two. There was a pause before 'Dead Girl Superstar' came on and Akasha came out in her long leather jacket. She took a lot of time to get to the ring. She stopped and shook fan's hands and let one young girl touch the championship belt before she slid into the ring and the four women stood in front of each other, Lita in front of Trish and Akasha staring down Nidia.  
  
As if it were a bikini competition all four took their jackets off at the same time. The cheers seemed deafening to all as Nidia revealed her skimpy pink thong bikini with knee high black boots with pink laces. Trish threw her hat off and tossed her jacket away showing the shiny red bikini and black boots. Lita took off her purple jacket and showed off her green and purple bikini to everyone and Akasha took off her jacket showing the tie up black leather bikini she had bought so long ago but had only just worn it. They waited for a bell but nothing happened. They all realized that there wasn't even a Ref in the ring. Music came on and everyone's jaw dropped as it did. All four women turned as Stephanie McMahon came out in black and white stripes, "And introducing your Special Guest Referee. She is the General Manager of Smack Down, Stephanie McMahon!" 


	61. Tragedy Strikes

Tragedy Strikes  
  
Stephanie got into the ring and the bell sounded. There was an evil stare off between Akasha and Steph before Akasha and Nidia began the match, "Let's explain the rules here King." J.R said, "Anyone one woman can tag in anyone but if you loose for any reason you're eliminated and you have to return to your locker room. This goes on until there's just one woman left standing." Akasha grabbed Nidia by the hair and flung her towards the ropes. Nidia bounced off them and Akasha Clotheslined her. Nidia fell to the mat and Akasha leapt onto her, pounding her head into the mat which Stephanie protested against, for grabbing Nidia's hair. Akasha went for a quick cover but nothing happened. She looked up and Steph was standing there with a smile. Akasha stood up and stormed over to Steph, "What are you doing!?" Akasha demanded. Stephanie didn't reply and Nidia grabbed Akasha by the back of her head and gave her a Neck Breaker and then went for a cover. Steph was fast to get onto the ground and even counted fast. Akasha kicked out just before the three which should have barely been a two count. Nidia dragged Akasha up by her hair but Akasha started punching her towards the corner. Once there Nidia tagged Lita in. Akasha stepped back and Lita got into the ring.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation between the two and Matt and Jeff who were watching eagerly in their locker room saw it, "This should be interesting." Matt said to his brother, "Go Akasha." Jeff replied, "No! Go Lita." Matt argued playfully. They had already told the two girls they didn't care if either one of them won it. They were still proud of them. Akasha smiled and the two shook hands before they started throwing punches. After a German Suplex from Akasha to Lita, Akasha went for the cover but once again Stephanie wasn't interested in counting for Akasha. Lita kicked out before it would have been three and Akasha gave up and tagged in Trish. Lita tagged in Nidia and they went at it. Trish nailed Stratusfaction on Nidia and went for a cover but Nidia kicked out and put a quick submission move on Trish, pulling her neck backwards and arching her back awkwardly which made Trish tapped out, "There's a shocker! Trish is the first to be eliminated." J.R said. Trish rolled out of the ring and slumped up the ramp as Lita got into the ring and began to hit Nidia towards the corner.  
  
Lita got Nidia down and she climbed the turnbuckles. Nidia stumbled up and Lita leapt out for a Hurricarana but Nidia was still too green to handle it and Lita had to quickly move before she slammed her head into the mat. Nidia hurt herself in the process and stumbled backwards and fell within reach of a Swanton Bomb from Akasha. Akasha leapt up and was about to jump off when her foot slipped and she fell sideways. Her foot got caught on the rope and she smacked her head on the side of the ring before her foot came loose and she fell to the floor, smacking her head and chest on the steel steps before she fell in a crumpled heap on the padded floor. There was a hanging silence from the crowd as she didn't move, "Oh my god!" Jeff shouted, bolting up right. Ref's began to come down the ramp and before Matt could say anything Jeff was sprinting for the ring. Everyone had stopped and Lita had gotten out of the ring and joined the Refs around Akasha. EMP's were shouted to the scene and Jeff burst out from the curtain and ran full speed down the ramp. Nidia and Stephanie stood in the ring, silent and not moving as Jeff slid in on his knees to Akasha.  
  
Akasha was conscious and gasping for air when Jeff reached her. She smiled weakly and Jeff avoided scooping her into his arms. She coughed almost uncontrollably and they all saw the blood drip from her mouth. The crowd was still silent and Lita was crying. Matt ran down the ramp and reached the scene, Lita wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder, "You're gonna be ok." Jeff said, trying not to cry. He wiped the tear away that steamed down her cheek, he didn't know if she was scared or just in pain. But he forced a smile, "I love you." He said quietly. Akasha smiled but began coughing again. The EMP's got to Akasha with a stretcher and neck collar as her coughing grew worse, "I love you too Jeff." She quietly said between her staggering breaths. Jeff leant down and kissed her on the forehead, he found her hand and squeezed it tightly. She squeezed back but only for a moment as her eyes closed and her squeezing hand relaxed, her tense body sinking completely to the floor. 


	62. With Arms Wide Open

With Arms Wide Open  
  
It was just before RAW the night after King Of The Ring. Matt and Jeff stood quietly with Lita in the hallway, waiting before they were to go out to the ring. Others gathered as well, none with a smile on their face. Vince and Stephanie McMahon, King and J.R, Eric Bischoff, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash. Nearly everyone from both shows were there. Jeff walked off all of a sudden. Matt left Lita and her tear streaked cheeks to see where Jeff was going. He found him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall holding a little blue box. Matt sank down to the floor next to him, "I can't do it Matt. I can't go out there tonight without crying and I don't want to cry anymore. My nose is stuffed up, my eyes sting and my throat it sore. I can't speak in front of all those people about a woman they didn't know who's dead." He sank his head between his knees and Matt placed his arm around his brother's heaving shoulders as he cried, "I never even got to propose to her." He said between sobs, "Why does everyone I truly love have to leave me. Our mother, now Akasha. I have this hole inside me, only it's not part of my heart Matt," He pulled his head up and faced his brother, "it's all of my heart. Half with mom and the other with Akasha." Matt didn't know what to say to his younger brother, which hurt him real bad. He wanted to say something to make him and Jeff feel better because Akasha meant so much to them both and his heart ached badly for her, but Jeff was devastated, "Jeff, Akasha was like my little sister and we both loved her. But we both know she died doing what she loved, wrestling. She worked most of her life to get where she was and if nothing else. she died in front of her fans and the ones she loved. You need to go out there and tell everyone that. For her sake and for your own."  
  
Everyone walked down the ramp and got into the ring. They all wore black bands around their arms or wore some kind of black and the crowd quickly fell quiet, remembering what some had seen and others had heard about, Akasha's death. There was a standing microphone facing the Titan Tron and Vince began to speak, "I never thought I'd have to deal with this situation again. The death of a wrestler in the ring is never an easy thing to cope with for anyone. A few hours ago Akasha Miller, one of our youngest and best female wrestlers died. She was just twenty-three years old and had been in the company for coming close to two years. But she will always have a place in both our hearts and memories." He raised his hand to the Titan Tron and Creed, 'With Arms Wide Open', Akasha's favorite song came on and Akasha flashed on it. Bits from matches, back stage scenes, photo shoots and pieces from 'Girl Superstar' flashed across the screen. It showed Lita who looked choked up, "Akasha always did her best, no matter if she was injured or felt sick." She said. It went to Jim Ross who looked like he hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, "She was young but left one of the biggest impressions on our company and set new standards for all female wrestlers in this company." It went to Matt, "She was a fun person to be around, shy but so lovable. She was like a sister to me." More matches, ones with Triple H, Lita, The Hardy Boyz, nWo and singles matches. Bits from her leaping from ladders and cages, Hell In A Cell match and her TLC Match with Jeff. Swanton Bombs, Corkscrew Moonsaults and all sorts of other high risk offensive moves were shown. Then promo shots from all sorts of matches before it went to Trish who, as she spoke had a couple of tears roll down her face, "She was a wonderful person, and an honor to get to know." Finally it showed a picture of Akasha with a smile on her face before the screen went black and 'Akasha Miller' came up, '1980-2003'  
  
Jeff walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath in before he began to do what Matt told him to do, he told them all about her, "I had a girl that would have lied for me, bad times rolled by and I made her cry for me. Every bad bump I took she had tears in her eyes for me. I had a tough opponent so she'd come down and take the whole ride for me, thank you. At first we were friends then became lovers, you was more than my girl we was like brothers. On late nights we would play fight under covers, now you gone can't love you like I really want to. But every time I think about your pretty smile, and how we used to drive the whole crowd wild. Damn I wish you would have had my child, a pretty little girl with Xtreme style, her shit was wild. Now these days that I reminisce, about my girl that I will always miss, and I do. But long as you happy and somewhere with a slow pace, I'll keep going and finish this race. Akasha Miller, Living Dead Girl and Superstar. The woman I loved and always will. The woman I wanted to marry but never got the chance to propose to. The woman who left every other girl for dead with her looks and attitude. The one woman who loved what she did more then I do. I love you Akasha and I always will." 


End file.
